


Hidden Strength

by uniquelyidentical



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Emotional Confusion, F/M, Gen, High School, Pack, Plot Twists, Protective!Derek, Revenge, Werewolves, dense, hot wolves, mccall twin, redoing timeline a little, unrelated twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquelyidentical/pseuds/uniquelyidentical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strength:</p><p>Sometimes, it comes it the most unexpected people in the most unexpected ways. Willa McCall is quiet, kind, and shy. She doesn't stand out or do anything crazy. Her life is normal.</p><p> </p><p>Until it isn't.</p><p>One stupid idea, one surge of curiosity she just couldn't ignore, and Willa finds herself hiding a secret from everyone she knows and loves.</p><p> </p><p>Werewolf.</p><p>One bite from something out of nightmares and she's learning that the big bad wolf wasn't just a fairytale. It's inside of her, and she is struggling to keep in there.</p><p> </p><p>With help from the mysterious Derek Hale, Willa will learn to not only control, but to thrive off the aftermath of something she never asked for. But when her brother finds himself with the same bite, life will never be the same again. One McCall doing whatever he can to rid himself and his life of the hardened werewolf, and the other finding that she doesn't just spend time around Derek Hale because of their shared condition. Life in Beacon Hills will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Willa's Wednesday nights rarely held more than homework or reading. They were incredibly boring, uninteresting, and dull. Which was completely fine with her. She didn't mind being curled up on her bed, scribbling numbers and symbols into her notebook, solving math problems. She did, however, mind the sudden rapping at her bedroom door. Willa looked up and called gently, "Come in."

She smiled as her mom opened the door and stood leaning against the door frame. Even though Willa wasn't genetically related to Melissa McCall, she had an incredibly strong mother-daughter relationship with her. Having never known, or cared to know, who her birth parents were, she found that it was incredibly rare that she remember she was adopted at birth. Willa put her calculus homework down and asked, "What's up?"

Her mom smiled and pulled away from the door frame, walking over and siting on Willa's bed. Willa leant against the wall behind her as her mother answered, "The hospital called. One of our long term patients disappeared, and a couple swears they saw him walking into the woods. They're doubling up staff as a security precaution until we find him, and they're worried more people will just start wandering off. Scott's still at work, so-"

"I'll be fine here alone, Mom, don't worry. I'm probably going to go to sleep soon anyway," Willa chuckled. While more teenagers would have gotten irritated at their parents for assuming they couldn't be alone, it wasn't that big of a stretch in her case. The blonde was easily frightened, couldn't watch a horror movie even in the daytime, and had been scared by her own shadow once. Well, twice- okay at least seven times, Willa had thought her shadow was something or someone that would attack her and she panicked.

But for all the courage she lacked, she was far too curious for someone who had had nightmares over Beauty and the Beast when she was three. As soon as Willa saw her mom's car leave, the 5'2", blue eyes blond was off her bed, Calculus book and papers discarded to her bedside table, and flipped the sign on her bedroom door. After her 'twin' and his best friend had barged in more than once and frightened her awake, Willa had gotten something to prevent it. With 'Sleeping: Do Not Enter' now facing anyone who tried to enter her room, she closed the door and grabbed her black hoodie, crawling out her window so she didn't need a key.

The reserve wasn't far from her house, a ten minute jog at the wooded reserve itself, however, was much too big, Willa had decided an hour later. She'd been looking for the alleged missing patient for at least ninety minutes, and so far, all she had seen were trees, leaves, and a lot more trees. It was dark and freezing, and Willa was tired and freezing and beginning to realize how stupid of an idea this was. She was leaning against a tree, groaning and trying to figure out which direction she was supposed go to head home.

Before she could decide on which direction, something moved behind her. Instantly, the waif-ish girl froze, closing her eyes and praying it was just one of the search party, that she just had gotten caught by normal people, not some psycho. Instead, Willa heard a growl, and not just a dog. No, it was something big, angry, and vicious. It was something that could kill her. She knew that without looking, but the need to at least see what was going to kill her was overwhelming, and slowly, she turned her head. The second she saw what it really was, she wished she hadn't discarded the psycho theory.

Holy. Mother. Of. God. No, it was impossible. She thought it was a wolf, or some big, rabid attack dog on the loose. Those seemed like preferable options at this point. Willa's heart as trying to punch through her chest as she saw it. The creature that growled was so much worse, it was a wolf like no other. It was massive, red eyes making her want to faint, it's size alone made her believe that she would never make it out of the woods.

It growled again, but this time, Willa ran. She forgot about how tired she was starting to get, that she didn't even know which direction she was running. All she could think about was not being shredded to pieces by something that looked straight out of a horror movie. She couldn't die, not here, not like this! There were things she had to do before she died! Why hadn't she just stayed home and finished homework?! She only had a week left of her freshman year, and now she was going to die before she managed a year in high school.

Fear shot through her as something heavy rammed into her back, sending the tiny girl sprawling forward. Willa tried scrambling up, to keep running, but the creature stood over her, making her slip and fall onto her back. For as scared as she was, the fact that this, this… demonic wolf-like creature was towering over her, on two legs, was still slightly interesting, but more frightening than anything else.

Pushing her self away with her legs and trying to pull herself as well, the monster growled again, before lunging, one of it's hands shooting out and covering her mouth, the sharp claws digging into her head, behind her ears. It didn't want her to scream, at least not to be heard screaming, because a second later, just as she processed it had hands and that it was purposefully covering her mouth, searing pain encompassed her entire body, emanating from her right side. Willa's screams were practically muted, her deep blue eyes wide as she managed to register it had leant down and bitten her just barely beneath her rib cage.

As the pain overwhelmed Willa, her voice dying in her throat and vision darkening, the beast let go of her, allowing her body to crumple completely on the ground. Willa's head lolled to the side and with black creeping into her sight, blurring the world around her, she vaguely registered the creature walking away, before dropping to all fours and running off, leaving her there, to bleed out alone. Closing her eyes, the sixteen year old waited for the light-headed feeling that came with blood-loss, only it never came.

After what felt like forever the pain dulled finally managed to dull itself enough that Willa could open her eyes, finding the fuzziness gone and her peripheral vision returned. Trying to not jostle the bite, she sat up slowly, breathing sharply as she twisted wrong, but forced herself to sit up completely. She moved slowly, doing her best to avoid shifting wrong, and pulled her baggy t-shirt up, grimacing at the sight. There wasn't just a bite on the right side of her torso, it was a full dental impression, and she was amazed the flesh hadn't been ripped off.

The blood wasn't gushing from it, not anymore at least, but in the half-moon's light, she could see that most her side was coated in dried blood. Trying to move pulled at the skin that had tightened underneath her blood. How had this not killed her? Willa swallowed thickly, her mouth dry, but she forced herself to stand. She just needed to concentrate on getting home now. Somehow.

\-----------------------

For all the logic and science in the world, there had to be something unexplainable and insane. And that, was the only explanation or reason Willa could scrounge up. Two weeks ago, she had been a perfectly normal teenager. Her only troubles were trying to overcome her shyness and just make it through high school. Two weeks ago, Willa Isabelle McCall had become a werewolf.

Now? Now, it was ten o'clock at night, and Willa was staggering through the woods of Beacon Hills again, this time trying to put as much distance between her home and friends and herself as she physically could, all while trying to fight the wolf that had manifested itself from the lycanthropy, when she had stupidly followed her brother's best friend into the woods. When she had gotten attacked by something that was straight from the pits of hell.

Willa wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, her mind focused on fighting the craving to allow the wolf out. The lack of attention resulted with her foot catching on something, then sending her sprawling to the ground. She rolled to her back and screamed, not from her fall but the internal pain.

With her new… condition, Willa had found that, along with incredibly fast physical recovery, her threshold for pain had increased considerably. Her hearing was sharper and stronger, she could smell better than a blood hound, and her previous lack of stamina was now that of a career marathon runner. But there was always negatives for positives.

Shifting into a werewolf was not exactly pleasant, the ridge of her brow would extend to even out with the bridge of her nose that rose to straighten out, giving the appearance that her eyes had been shoved farther back into her skull. Her canine teeth became true canines, growing at least an inch longer and razor sharp. Their growth forced her jaw to shift out, giving her a significant underbite, and she'd found the hard way it was impossibly to hide them behind her lips. But it wasn't just her face that changed. Her fingernails were replaced with sharp, iron strong claws and her ears extended and came to a point. When she shifted halfway, she was saved the bone chilling experience of her skull reconfiguring herself, simply having glowing, golden eyes, the canines and claws also making appearances.

On top of that, she was in her current situation. Willa shrieked again as her wolf tried to surge forward with even more force. It felt like someone was kicking and punching her rib cage, from the inside. Panting, a whimper of pain and self-fear slipped out of her before her wolf rushed her mind again, only this time, the power it fought with to get out was overwhelming, and the human in her lost.

Her back arched up and for a third time, a blood curdling scream ripped from the small girl as she lost control. The claws extended from her nail beds, her face changed, and her jawline produced blonde sideburns, making her look like a fearsome beast that she feared she was becoming.

As her wolf won the internal conflict, it roared in victory, announcing that it had arrived for a full moon. What scared Willa the most though, was that it wasn't like it was a separate entity possessing her. The wolf was actually her, a part of Willa she never knew existed. Angry and vicious, strong and intimidating. It was everything that Willa wasn't, almost like it dug up whatever had been buried in her subconscious and forced it out.

Leaping up, Willa's head moved slowly, evaluating her surroundings. Seeing nothing, she growled, before lashing out, swinging her right arm and leaving four long slashes in the tree in front of her. Something moved to her right, and just as the adolescent werewolf started to look, something slammed her back into a tree that had been to her left.

Instantly, her mind flashed to the night she had been bitten, how the werewolf who bit her slammed into her back. Fear, pure fear pulsed through her body with one heart beat, and in the next beat, Willa's wolf retreated, leaving her a scarred, trembling sixteen year old, her eyes remaining shining gold from the surge of emotion.

Willa looked up at her attacker, her eyes wide and scared. His eyes met hers, glowing blue meeting bright yellow. He stood only a couple of feet in front of her, not keeping her pinned to the tree, but Willa continued to press herself against the jagged bark, wanting whatever distance she could manage. When he made no move to attack her again, she calmed slightly, though continued trembling, her chest heaving as she struggled to calm herself, and actually looked at him.

He was handsome, devastatingly so in any other situation. Dark hair kept short, but not buzzed, strong jaw that had a gentle black stubble, and as his eyes faded from iridescent blue, she saw they were light green. The stranger seemed angry, restrained, but angry. And that terrified Willa even more. It didn't help that he said nothing, simply stood their, studying her, as if he were looking for something wrong with her to give him a reason to attack her.

When his eyes finally met hers again, the hard lines of his face softened. Despite the bit of fear that eased, Willa's entire body continued trembling, the natural blue of her eyes still coated by the protective amber that proved she wasn't entirely human, not anymore. His head tilted to the side a bit, finally speaking to her, "You were bitten."

It was a statement, one that would seem stupid in any other case to any other person. But Willa knew what he meant; she was a werewolf from a bite. It wasn't a threat, just a statement, but she didn't know if there was some kind of rule, that his observation could lead to her demise. None the less, too terrified to do anything but comply, the blonde nodded, swallowing thickly before asking in a shaky voice, "A-are you g-going to k-kill m-me?"

The stranger seemed visibly shocked that she would ask him that. More of his anger dissipated and some seemed replaced by slight concern and genuine curiosity. He shook his head slowly, telling her, "No, I'm not going to kill you." His voice had softened, seeming to realize that despite being the same as him, she possessed absolutely no threat. The longer he watched her, the more it became clear just how terrified she truly was. He took a step closer to her, but stopped when the movement made her flinch, quite visibly, her body pressing even hard against the tree, and she shut her eyes, waiting for an attack.

Willa listened best she could in her terror, and picked out his heart rate and breathing. His heart remained steady, matching his breathing. Letting her eyes crack open slowly, she saw he hadn't moved more than the one step, and almost all the anger had left his face, almost completely replaced by curiosity and concern. He looked fairly concerned actually, at her reactions to his actions.

Fully opening her eyes, they faded back to the dark blue as she gained some control and calmed down a little more. Willa kept her eyes focused on the man in front of her as he asked, keeping his voice calm, "Where's your Alpha?" The only answer that she had was confusion, her brows creasing and lips tilting down. She shook her head, silently telling him she didn't know what he meant. Her fear returned when he growled at her, taking an aggressive step towards her as the glowing blue returned to his eyes and he snapped, "Your Alpha! Who bit you?!"

His temper rose and instinctually, Willa stepped back, returning to pressing her body against the trunk behind her, sliding down it slightly as she shrunk away. Her breathing hitched as she whimpered out, "I-I don't know! It just b-bit me, then disappeared! I h-haven't seen it since, I swear!" The blue of her eyes had disappeared as the incandescent gold emerged, preparing to protect herself. Her trembling gained new strength and tears surfaced in her eyes, before falling. Willa was even more terrified now than the night she had been bitten

The reappearance of golden eyes seemed to alert him to his loss of patience with her, telling him just how terrified she was once more. The blue faded out again, and the stranger exhaled harshly, running a hand through his hair. He stayed silent as he watched her again, waiting as she slowly straightened back up, her eyes becoming normal, but she didn't move away from the tree. Willa tried to stop trembling, but after everything that had happened, she was so afraid, it was impossible for her to gain any control over it.

Her breathing started to even out as he spoke up again, asking her as calmly and gently as he could, "What's your name?"

"W-Willa. Willa McCall," she answered obediently. As her fear receded slowly, it allowed her to finally thing, and the quick analysis she had done had made her realize that his anger wasn't directed at her, not her personally at least. He was mad about something, but he hadn't made any attempt to hit her or hurt her.

Her frame finally stopped trembling and her heart rate began normalizing, allowing Willa to regain control of herself as she let her back move away from the tree. Her actions caused the stranger to relax a bit more as well. Her shoulders finally relaxing as her breathing evened out. Without the paralyzing fear, she was able summon the courage to ask timidly, "W-who are you?"

The answer didn't come, instead, both of their heads snapped to the side, footsteps and a heart beat echoing their enhanced hearing. Instantly, Willa's arm was tugged and she found herself stumbling before picking up the fast pace of the stranger. She didn't question it, rather matching his pace, breaking into a run as he did, following him through the reserve.

Maybe she was crazy, following a complete stranger, not screaming for help or attacking. But he was a werewolf, like her, and after all the research, everything she had looked through and read to try and cope with a new way of life, not once had she ever read that werewolves were solitary. Everything said they were loyal, pack creature like the wolf. And more than anything, Willa needed that, she needed someone, anyone at all, to understand at least an ounce of what she was going through.

By the time they slowed down, Willa had figured out where they were, and the stranger had let go of her arm. As he walked towards the ruins of the house now in front of them, the teenage girl stopped, asking again, "Who are you?" Her nerves were melting away, she couldn't explain why. She didn't know his name, but she had a gut feeling that being around him would do so much more good that she knew.

The stranger stopped on the porch, turning his head, and answered finally, "Derek. Come on."

Three words really shouldn't have gotten her that curious. A name and a command, really, Willa should have turned and gotten as far away as possible. But, the person or thing that made him bring her to the burnt out shell of a home had smelled… not good. They had reeked of something disgusting, and disgusting usually meant bad.

Taking a determined breath, Willa followed Derek, up the porch and through the front door of the house. He led her up the stairs and down a short hall, opening a door and ushering her in. Without any hesitation, she walked into the room, no consequences considered. As he stepping in behind her, she looked around. It was a bedroom, one that had been used at least after the fire. It smelled like… like the woods and something sweet, like a flower.

Willa turned to look at him, chewing her lower lip as she watched him ask her, "Did you tell anyone?" It took her a second to understand.

She blinked a couple of times before realizing he meant about being a werewolf and answered honestly, "No. After I got bitten two weeks ago, I managed to get home, bandaged it, and pretended everything was fine." If she hadn't been watching him as intently as he was watching her, she might have missed the flash of sympathy before his face become emotionless again.

"You have control." Willa frowned at Derek's statement, her eyes drifting up and left as she racked her mind for what could have given him that impression. Less than twenty minutes ago, she had tripped over a tree because she was fighting herself and lost a minute later, turning into a growling beast before he had knocked her out of that. She jumped when he continued, explaining to her, "Earlier, when I attacked you, instead of retaliating, you shifted back, not knowing what or who I was. You haven't shifted back, or gotten angry again. The full moon should overtake any logical thought or rational behavior, especially your first full moon."

Nodding her head down, she admitted quietly, "I don't understand anything anymore. I'm scared, of myself, of hurting people I care about." Swallowing, she looked up, her eyes starting to water at just the idea that she could be the cause of pain, and said, "I can't risk even having a chance to hurt my family, my friends."

Derek's face betrayed nothing as he studied her. She stood firm, but the determination not to be a monster brought out her fear. After a moment, he finally looked away and offered, "I can help you. But you'll have to help me."

"Fine," she accepted, quickly, without any hesitation in her voice of body language, her heart not missing a beat. Derek looked back at her and she repeated, "Fine. I'll help you with whatever you want." Her absolute resolution to not harm anyone was her primary concern, and didn't care what it would cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a teen werewolf was not as much fun as it sounded. Not only was the process in which becoming one quite unfortunate, but learning to control herself and what she was capable of was even harder. But she was managing, somehow. Willa had found that being a werewolf wasn't the worst thing in the world, it was just a matter of control and accepting life would never, ever be the same again.

But Willa didn't mind that, not really. The past three months had been actually enjoyable. She had planned on having to spend her summer alone, her brother and best friend Stiles spending their days at lacrosse practice and her mother working. Instead, she had spent her days with Derek Hale, learning how to control the anger and fear that triggered her shift, how to use her strength, and holding up her end of the deal; helping Derek look for his older sister Laura whenever he thought he had something.

And the nights she snuck out, she learned to fight. She wasn't fantastic, there was a lot to be desired. Tonight was absolutely no exception. Willa growled and lunged forward again, trying to dodge left and get at least one hit in. She failed, like she always did, and Derek caught her by her arm and threw her back. He was becoming tired of her constant failure and the extra strength he put into the throw resulted in Willa slamming into a tree, sliding down it to crumble on the floor of the woods.

Rolling onto her back, she groaned as she hit it wrong before pleading, "Can we just accept the fact that I'm an absolutely terrible at this?"

Derek raised his eyebrows at her as she pulled herself up and brushed the bits of leaf and dirt off of her clothes. He waited until she was actually paying attention to him and told her, ignoring her request, "Do it again."

Glaring at him, she retorted, "You know the definition of crazy if doing the same thing hoping for a different result, right? So technically, this is crazy!" None the less, the blond rushed him again, and again and again. Another twenty minutes of that passed.

After a particularly strong throw back, Derek told her evenly, "Don't focus on trying to hit me, focus on not getting thrown back."

Willa exhaled harshly, but complied, rushing at the older wolf again. This time, she didn't just try to attack, when he moved to grab her by the arm, she grabbed his arm instead, using his momentum to toss him out of her way instead. She didn't throw him into a tree, but she did manage to throw him a few feet. Which was fairly impressive considering Derek Hale was twice as tall and four times heavier than her.

Neither moved or said a word, Willa waiting for him to tell her she did it wrong or that it was a stupid idea. It was a massive relief to her when he relaxed and walked back to her, approving, "You don't have to win a fight, you just have to survive -"

Dogs. Their barks and scent were mingles with the murmurings of humans and the smell of metal and- police. Immediately, Willa was trailing after Derek, both moving through the trees until they reached a vantage point that was far enough they wouldn't been seen by anyone normal but they could see whatever they wanted.

Instead of standing beside him when they stopped, Derek put his arm out, gently moving her to stand slightly behind him, protectively. Willa glanced up at him for a moment, before focusing on the cops and dogs a dozen or so yard away, listening to their conversations. Someone had found a body, female, mid-twenties, cut in half, dead a couple months-

Derek's hand clenched around her, pulling her further behind him when 'a couple months' was mentioned, and immediately, the way he tensed, she knew it was bad, really bad, and that is wasn't just a random, strange murder. One of her hands held onto the sleeve of his leather jacket as she realized, "Laura went missing three months ago."

Her response was a growl, but it didn't matter much. They had to go, if only one half of the body had been found, the other was still out there. Willa was still trying to absorb that not only was Laura Hale dead, but she had been cut in half, as to make sure she was really, really dead. No, she hadn't known Derek's sister, but she knew Derek, and as calm and fine as he would act, he wasn't going to let this just end.

Willa followed after him, doing her best to keep up with his pace, before finally telling him, "Derek, stop! If the police-"

"Go home." She stopped trying to catch up to him, confused as he repeated, "Go home. If she's really cut in half, that means there are hunters out." He was trying to protect her, she knew that. To him, she was still some kid who just got bitten, with no idea how to protect herself. That was true to a degree. But she was useful, she could help! Derek turned back, giving her that 'do it already' look, trying to send her away, "It's not safe out. Go home, Willa."

Growling angrily, Willa's eyes flashed gold as she argued with him, "I'm not a child. Look, you told me that we're stronger and safer in numbers, not alone. So if I go home, we're both in more danger!" The two stared each other down, neither wanting to back down. Willa refused to let him just send her home like a child, and Derek wasn't going to risk hunters finding her.

Finally, Derek growled and snapped, "Fine. Come on." As soon as he turned around, Willa let out a silent breath of relief before following after him, his back turned prevented him from seeing her shoulders slump and eyes fade to blue. It also prevented her from seeing the small smile and flickered over his face. After a moment, Derek paused, letting her catch up. As she did, he told her in a calm voice, "We need to find the other half of the body. If it's Laura…" He didn't finish his sentence, swallowing hard.

Willa nodded and finished for him fiercely, "If it is Laura, we hunt the bastard or bitch down, and give them what they deserve." He looked back at her, frowning slightly at just how agitated the small girl had become. She didn't get angry easily, that had become fairly obvious in the past two months. Most times, Willa had to make the conscious effort to get angry. It was more common for her to shift in fear, and only a half shift. The only times aggression and rage became problems were the night of the full moon, and even then, Derek had been able to reign her in by shifting and pinning her down, frightening her back to herself.

But she knew how close Laura and Derek had been. After the fire, they were all each other had, and to loose her…

They had been trying to find the body for at least a half hour when someone screamed. Willa panicked, recognizing the voice and scent as she picked it up, ignoring any common sense and rushing towards it. She didn't hear Derek growl nor did she hear him run after her, which made being tackled by the larger man much more frightening. Immediately, the blonde brought her leg up and kicked him off of her, shifting half way as she hissed, "That is my brother, I have to help him!"

Derek growled and chased after her catching her just as she reached the ridge he tumbled over. She struggled as he wrapped his large arms around her, one going around her rib cage, the reaching up and his hand closing over her mouth, pulling her tightly against his chest. He pulled her away from the top of the hill, leaning himself against a tree as she struggled against him, her eyes glowing as she began clawing at his hand, growling and thrashing against his grip.

She kicked and tried to scream at him, but the older wolf held her firmly against him, murmuring, "He'll be fine Willa." It didn't do any good, Willa continued struggling against Derek, until she heard the bone chilling gush of skin being punctured. Her eyes widened and before she good completely shift and attack Derek held her tighter, almost crushing her, and growled lowly, "He's just bitten. He's fine, but if you don't stop you won't be!"

A howl slammed into them, Derek letting go and shifting while Willa fell to the ground clamping her hands over her ears. Despite having grown used to her increased hearing, this was something entirely different. It was like the howl was going straight to her mind and clawing at it. It made her head swim, made her light headed and dizzy. She tried standing but all control of her limbs had vanished. Her wolf wasn't fighting her, it was hiding from her, much like she wanted to do.

Someone growled, close to her. She felt something on her shoulder, but Willa only whimpered, curling up more. Her head was killing her, the howl still reverberating through it. It was like she had lost all of her blood then all of it had rushed to her head before she was beaten over the head with something.

Moving, she was being moved, maybe. Keeping herself curled up, she shifted to curl into something warm to her side. It vibrated, and Willa vaguely registered someone saying something. She was getting more light headed than before, and it wasn't long before she drifted off, telling herself she'd just take a short nap.

\-------------0--------------------0--------------

Derek balanced the shovel against the wall as he closed the back door behind him. Pausing, he picked out Willa's breathing from upstairs, still even and slow. She was still passed out. He had to make great effort not to loose his temper when he thought about it. The creature that had bitten her, it bit her brother, now it thought there was no need for the 'test subject'. He had suspected it for a few weeks, but tonight had confirmed it.

Willa had only been bitten to see if the Alpha had a true bite. He'd heard of it before, when a Beta killed to become Alpha, if they didn't have a pack, they would bite someone to make sure they truly were an Alpha. And Willa just happened to be in the wrong place the night it did. Now that it had bitten Scott, it only saw Willa as the defective one. She didn't get angry, she wasn't exceedingly strong, and it wasn't that difficult to frighten her. But that didn't mean it had to get rid of her!

When the Alpha had howled earlier, it hadn't just been to tell others he had bitten someone, it done it to kill Willa. If Derek hadn't been there, to claim her, she would have been left in the woods for a hunter to find, or something else, unable to defend herself, and weakened with no pack. It would have left her for dead and as an Omega. Making his way up the stairs, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep control of his temper.

He wasn't sure why he was so furious over what the Alpha did. The practice of biting someone unwillingly just as a 'test' and then leave them for dead once a stronger wolf was found was highly frowned upon in the lycan community, but it hadn't been done, or at least heard of, in years. He decided he only cared as much because he had spend spent so long training her, teaching her how to live life as something more than human.

It hadn't helped that finding Willa's brother had meant finding the other half of the body. It had been Laura, and Derek nearly lost all control after he had taken Willa back to his house and returned to the site. He'd buried off to the side of the house, well, half of her. That hadn't helped matters either. But, he couldn't worry about Laura right now, not yet. As pissed as he was to find his sister dead, she would have agreed on this matter; he needed to make sure Willa survived the night.

No, he had to make sure Willa didn't kill him when he explained what happened. Because despite her size, Derek was almost positive she was going to try and rip his throat out when he told her what he did. It wasn't like he had had another choice- well, he could have just brought her back, he didn't have to claim her. But his wolf had refused to allow him to let her be in pain longer than she had to be over this. And the complete inability to explain why he had felt so protective over her wasn't going to help calm the ever logical Willa McCall. It was her favorite excuse; 'I'm a hundred and one pounds of clumsy werewolf, logic is really my only asset.'

Making sure not to slam the door, still trying to keep as much control over his temper as possible, Derek slipping into his room, glancing over to see Willa was still curled up on his bed. Her positioned had loosened at least, she wasn't gripping her head anymore. He pulled his phone out and saw that it was almost one a.m. Of all the times… Derek clearly remembered that tomorrow was the first day of the school year, Willa had been freaking out. During the summer, she had pretended to take classes at a community center to give her an excuse to be out of the house and away from her family and friends, which gave helped with keeping her 'condition' a secret.

But as soon as school started, she rarely got a break. Yes, she had changed her classes to normal sophomore ones rather than the advanced ones she had been planning to take, so that eased her workload, but she still would be spending more and more time around her brother and Stiles. She was scared, that they would reject her. He wasn't saying she couldn't tell them, he just had thought it would be a better idea not to. But if her brother had been bitten, and didn't reject it, Derek was starting to think that telling him might not be such a terrible idea.

He walked over and sat on the bed, before leaning over and gently shaking Willa's shoulder, making her groan and roll away. It made him smile slightly, at least she wasn't in pain anymore. Repeating the action, he chuckled as she swatted her arm out and grumbled, "No, sleeping, go way." It was innocent, like nothing had happened that night.

Sighing, Derek shook her shoulder again and spoke up, "Willa, you need to wake up." Apparently, he should have said something the first time, she sat straight up. His voice must have confused her, as she sat up she was frowning, blinking sleep-fogged eyes as she saw who had been trying to interrupt her sleep. Seeing her awake and well seemed to calm his wolf, which was another anomaly he didn't understand, but was choosing to ignore in favor of other matters at the moment.

Willa blinked a few more times, her heart starting to pick up as she remembered the events previous to passing out, immediately asking, "Is my brother okay?" Where as most people would just ask what had happened in general, Willa's first concern was her family, and their safety.

She pulled her legs close to herself as she sat up and Derek told her, "He's fine, he didn't reject the bite. Tomorrow is going to be rough on him though." He made no attempt to explain what had happened with her collapsing, she hadn't asked. And he'd always found it easier to not upset people by bringing up something they didn't mention. This was something he wanted to avoid discussing for as long as he could.

While Willa leant against the headboard of the bed, he watched her tug at the sleeves of her hoodie as she broke the silence, "When the Alpha howled earlier, it felt like there was an order, like a command, behind it. Like it was telling me to go away or something. It was getting rid of me, wasn't it?"

These were the kinds of conversations that Derek liked avoiding, the ones he deflected to someone else. But there wasn't anyone else he could deflect this onto, and Willa was smart enough to know if he tried changing the topic. He leant against one of the posts of the bed frame, nodding before answering honestly, "The night he bit you, it was a test. He needed to make sure he was truly an Alpha. If someone else had been there, he would have bitten them."

Derek wasn't sure what prevented him from telling her that the Alpha hadn't just tried to get rid of her, but that she had nearly been killed. Maybe because telling her that meant telling her why she wasn't dead, and having a conversation he was wanting to avoid as long as he could.

But Willa didn't seem to want to push the issue, instead she asked him, "Did you find… the-"

"Laura." Willa visibly winced at hearing the name, and Derek said bluntly, "I buried her under a wolfsbane mark." He hadn't meant to make it sound so uncaring, so harsh, but he had just buried the last of his family- Peter not included- and it wasn't an easy thing. He growled as his temper rose and stood, moving away from the bed as he told he girl, "You should go home. Come on."

He wasn't taking any chances. There was an Alpha who nearly killed her out there along with Hunters. It wouldn't be safe for a while for Willa to move alone at night. And she seemed to realized that as well, not arguing as she got off the bed and followed him out of the room. The moon was gone, hidden behind the rain clouds that were starting to soak the woods.

It didn't matter to either wolf though, neither giving it a second though as they shifted and began running, Derek burning off his anger, and Willa focusing on keeping up. She was actually surprised that she didn't have trouble this time. Even with supernatural speed, Willa had trouble keeping up with Derek, another thing that made her weaker than the average werewolf. Now, it was easy to match his pace, and she didn't have to push herself to her breaking point.

Derek noticed, but said nothing, knowing exactly why she found keeping up easy. He simply watched out for the Alpha, the creature that Willa had been very right about. It did look more lie a mutant creature from hell. It was something powerful, he would admit that, but it was also a threat. Like hunters, who could hurt Willa. And that pissed him off, keeping silent as they ran.

When he reached Willa's neighborhood, they halted across the street her house, shifting back. Willa saw her mother's car, and focused. Slow, steady heart rate, bedroom. Her mom was asleep. A more erratic, thumping heartbeat came from the bedroom next to hers- her brother was home, safe. Panicked and scared, but he was safe. Derek stayed student as she identified who was in her home, waiting until she told him, "Scott's scared, nervous, the bite is freaking him out." He only nodded and Willa dismissed herself, "I'll let you know how he does tomorrow."

She turned to cross the street, but was stopped when Derek grabbed her wrist, telling her, "I'll pick you up after your classes. We're training again." The firmness in his voice and on his face told her there was no room for argument, so the blonde girl nodded before he released her, letting her jog across the street.

He watched carefully as she crouched then jumped onto the roof, moving quietly to her window and disappearing into her room. Derek remained where he was a few moments more, listening to hear heart to make sure everything was safe, before turning and leaving. Willa hadn't seemed to noise that she jumped higher than in the past, not having to catch herself and pull herself onto the roof.

It wasn't bad, if anything it was better. If she was stronger from the bond, she could protect herself better, and maybe Derek could stop worrying that she would get herself killed because she couldn't defend herself.

\-------------0--------------------0--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!
> 
> Didn't get any feedback here, but I hope that maybe I get some this time? it gets updates faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Willa didn't sleep well. She kept feeling like there was something missing, despite having gone through her belongings twice to confirm that she hadn't lost anything. By three in the morning, though, she had given up, letting her mind go over everything that had happened that night. Her brother was bitten by the same thing that bit her, and he was a werewolf now. She could smell it on him, he hadn't rejected the bite.

The Alpha that had bitten her had tried to kill her, she knew it. Not just get rid of her, but actually kill her, or leave her so close to death that she wouldn't be able to survive very long. Something had saved her, she didn't know what, and hadn't mentioned it to Derek. Because it seemed crazy, that the Alpha could kill her by just howling. There had been something behind it, though, the noise had been tearing her apart, wanting to leave her as easy prey. But then it had stopped, just like that, and suddenly it was like she had just fallen asleep, not passed out.

To make everything that much worse, Laura was dead. She's spent the past couple of months trying to help Derek find her, only him to find only half his sister's body, on his own. That hadn't been how Willa wanted to find Laura. She had wanted to meet Derek's sister, join the pack with her as alpha, help them figure out the deer spiral mystery if Laura hadn't already. Instead, Derek had to bury his sister. Alone, because she had been unconscious because of a stupid howl!

She was going to help him kill whoever had killed his sister. Anger started to bubble up inside her as she thought of how much it must have hurt Derek to really find his sister dead. Her wolf wanted hunt down the bastard who did it and rip them into so many pieces that she could feed every dog in Beacon Hills. She wasn't an angry person, and it was kind of surprising just how violently she wanted to react. She felt protective, and upset she failed to do that.

It had to be because she had gotten so close to Derek over the summer, with him training her and her helping him try to find Laura. That must have been it. It was the only logical reason she could come up with. And despite the lack of logic in her new life, she still strived to find some wherever she could It was the only reason she hadn't totally lost her mind.

Lying on her back, staring at her ceiling, unable to sleep because of that unshakable feeling she was missing something, Willa frowned and rolled over, forcing her feet onto the hardwood flooring of her bedroom and going over to her desk. She opened the bottom drawer, pulled out a couple of books and put the messily on her desk before grabbing the shirt that she had hidden. It was the shirt she had worn the night she was bitten.

The right side was still a faint pink color from the blood she had tried to scrub out of it. She couldn't bleach it, the material of the shirt wasn't strong enough, and it had been one of her favorite shirts. It had been what she had wanted to wear the first day of school. That, however, was no longer an option. Despite it being ruined, she couldn't bring herself to toss it out. The shirt had been kind of expensive, she'd save it to wear under something maybe.

Glancing at her alarm clock, she sighed when she saw it four in the morning, and she had to get up at seven fifteen. Well, she had three hours to try and get a little sleep. Even though she still felt like something was missing.

* * *

Scott was still worried in the morning, and Willa was restraining herself from punching him in the arm and telling him to chill out. He was playing it cool, but it was his heart rate giving him away, and she couldn't think of a way to explain to her brother she could hear his not so steady heart from across the kitchen without sounding absolutely and completely mental. He was already a little concerned and suspicious that she had spent so much of her summer taking 'classes'. If only he knew.

After Willa put her cereal bowl in dishwasher, she grabbed her bag, waited for Scott to get his, and the pair headed outside, Scott getting his bike. As always, Willa hopped onto the back, standing on the bar on the back week and holding onto her twin's shoulders. Their ride started out quiet, until Scott blurted out, "I snuck out last night." Again, she had to restrain herself from making a comment that would freak him out any more, and instead stayed quiet as he told her the entire story. Stiles had come over, wanted to look for the body, and after Stile got caught, Scott and headed back the way they came, only to loose his inhaler to a herd of panicked deer, find the body, and then got bitten.

He was way too freaked out about the bite, but that was Willa's opinion, she just told him that it was all okay, that it was probably just his mind playing tricks that it had just been a wild dog or something. Yes, she was lying. But her twin brother was just as logical as she was, he didn't believe in werewolves. He was going to have to, seeing as he was one now, but she would let him figure that out on his own. It was a bit vindictive, but honestly that was the only way to truly believe that was what was happening.

After a moment, Scott finally asked, "That's all you're going to say?"

Willa frowned and replied, "Well, yeah. What, did you want me to tell you that nothing will ever be the same again and your life is going to change whether you want it to or not?" Well, she could, because really that was what was going to happen. Scott wouldn't just be Scott anymore, he'd be a werewolf, and he'd have to learn to deal with the stress and problems that came with being a werewolf freshly bitten in high school. It really wasn't that easy.

"You know something, don't you," her twin accused her, turning into the school and maneuvering through the parking lot, trying to avoid getting them killed

She sighed and answered off topic, "Scott, we're twins with no blood relation, our best friend is the son of the town sheriff and he constantly drags us to follow after his dad. Oh, and there's now a severed dead body in the woods. Life isn't exactly normal anymore. Now, come on, I see a very jumpy Stiles."

They climbed off the bike and Willa started towards her friend, pausing when she heard what Jackson said. Her wolf stirred, upset that her brother was attacked. She suppressed it, reminding both herself and her wolf that Jackson was just a royal jackass, it wasn't like he could really do anything though. Willa reached Stiles first, giving him a quick hug, before practically being shoved when her brother caught up, Stiles' first words, "Can I see it?"

Willa shook her head, but watched as Scott lifted his shirt up, showing a large gauze pad adhered to his side. Right side, actually, like her bite. Huh, well, it was probably just the easier angle to get a bite at. She did clench her fist as her wolf got restless, seeing the blood that had soaked through the bandage. It was probably from last night and she knew that the bite was almost completely healed or totally gone, but that didn't mean she liked seeing proof her brother had been hurt. Something stabbed into her palm, and immediately she felt her claws out.

"Hey, I have to get my new schedule," Willa lied, dismissing herself from the boys, curling her fingers up to hide them in the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Giving them a rushed smile, she told them, "I'll meet you at lunch. Till then, Scott, go to the nurse if it starts hurting. Stiles," she paused, and the taller boy gave her an expectant look before she just shook her head and finished, "Don't get expelled before the end of the day. See ya!"

She probably knocked into a dozen different people before she reached the bathroom and locked herself in the stall at the end, growling as her back slammed into the tile of the wall. Her eyes were shut tight and she left her sleeves fall down from their concealment of her fingers, and she flexed the now dangerous extremities.

That feeling of missing something was stronger, and her wolf was irritated, wanting to find it. She growled once again, arguing with herself, trying to gain control. It was school, class hadn't even started and she was loosing it. This wasn't a good sign, this was an absolutely terrible sign. Her phone vibrated, forcing her wolf to recede. She couldn't get her phone out of her pocket with claws, it usually ended up with her pants getting ruined.

Her wolf consented in loss, letting her fingers return to normal. Sighing, Willa grabbed her phone, seeing a text, she opened it, blinking in surprise at who sent it.

FROM: Derek

MESSAGE: If you see Alpha, hide and call me.

It was a stupid text, fairly obvious, but the fact that he sent it made her smile. Even though the Alpha had tried to get rid of her, Derek still thought she was useful enough to keep around. Her self-esteem hadn't exactly been stellar before, and last night had done more bad than good in that category. This, though, this helped, it gave her more of a reason to be in control; to prove to Derek the Alpha had made a mistake in trying to kill her. Before she could reply, another message appeared, making her laugh.

FROM: Derek

MESSAGE: Don't do anything stupid. I don't have time to come save you.

She knew what he meant by it; don't wolf out in the middle of a human high school. And he was pretty sure he also meant to make sure her brother didn't either. But it was his first message that really meant the most. Getting off the floor of the girls bathroom, Willa grabbed her bag and unlocked the stall as she typed back to him 'Call if Alpha is seen and be smart. Got it.'

As she hit send, she heard the door open and the rush of voices. Immediately, Willa winced and stepped back, away from the door as a groups of girls entered. She managed to recover by the time they noticed her, the strawberry blonde tilting her head and pointing out, speaking in a airy voice, "You're that smart freshman, right?"

Lydia Martin may have acted like a complete airhead, but Willa knew better. She'd been in the girl's math class, and had seen her solve some incredibly complex equations in minutes. It didn't matter how she acted, Lydia was a genius. But she was also popular, and that was a frightening power in its own right.

So she smiled weakly, replying quietly, "U-uh, I'm a sophomore n-now. S-sorry." The blonde quickly rushed by Lydia and her friends, getting into the halls and finding herself being moved with the crowds.

No matter how strong, how powerful she was now, Willa was the same terrified human the moment she entered high school. She liked her quiet little social bubble that consisted of just her brother and Stiles. Being noticed by Lydia was not something she wanted, she just wanted to get through the year with her anonymity in tact.

She managed to make it to her first class, History, relatively unscathed and no other unwanted encounters. Willa grabbed a seat in the back, sliding down in her seat as she started to practice with hearing. While she could pick out specific sounds in the woods, she had never actually tried in somewhere as noisy as a high school.

Closing her eyes, she opened her hearing, flinching a little at the insane amount of chatter. Slowly, she began picking away voices. First all the feminine ones, cutting out most the noise. Then adults, teachers and staff and parents that were dropping freshmen off. She started sorting through the remains until she found Scott's in the room behind her. English. Stiles' voice invaded her hearing as well, meaning they were in the same class.

Opening her eyes again, she leant forward and propped her arm on her desk as people began filing in slowly. A quick look at the clock made Willa block out her hearing again as the bell rang, before she started paying attention.

Her attention was diverted minutes later. Her wolf was on alert as a tangy, acidic smell hit her nose, almost making her gag. She knew the smell, Derek had made her learn it so she could avoid it; wolfsbane and metal. Hunter. But not as strong as an actual hunter. It was like whoever it belonged to had been around it but never handled it. Ignoring her class, Willa focused on the steps that corresponded to the smell, following them past her open classroom. She got a glimpse of the person.

It was a girl, she was tall with dark brown hair, fair skinned, and she seemed normal. Maybe it was a family member or close family friend. But Derek had told her Hunters trained from birth, they were born to it. She wondered if there were exceptions, it would make more sense with how faint the scent was.

The steps ended in the room behind her with Scott, making her nervous, but she closed her eyes, listening as she heard the principle introduce the girl. Allison Argent- Argent. Her eyes shot open and Willa slunk further down into her seat as she recognized the name. When she was sure that Mr. Darmuthe wasn't paying attention, she slipped her phone out, and sent Derek a text.

TO: Derek

MESSAGE: Hunters in town are Argents. Daughter here. Don't think she hunts, smell not strong enough.

Her leg bounced quickly as she waited for a response. Willa didn't know if she should go get Scott and run or attack the new girl. One of the first things Derek had taught her was to avoid hunters. Since Beacon Hills had once been home to the Hale pack, hunters passed through frequently to make sure a new pack hadn't taken root. But if they had enrolled their daughter, it meant they planned to stay for a while. And that was terrifying. They already had to deal with the Alpha, now hunters?!

The phone had barely vibrated when Willa opened the new message, reading it quickly  _'Looking into it. Avoid her even if she doesn't hunt, her family still does. Call if something happens'._

At least he hadn't told her to get the hell out. She could avoid someone, she was great at that, it was how she survived her freshman year of high school. One person, she could do that. How hard was it to avoid one person in a school filled with hundreds?

* * *

Apparently, it was a lost harder than she had thought it would be to avoid Allison. After her History class, she had Chemistry with her brother, Stiles, and  _Allison_. After that it was English on her own and then she was really screwed. Allison was in her Math class, had the same lunch period, along with P.E. and Economics. To make matters worse, there was a seating chart in Math, and Allison was sitting next to Willa. It had almost made her sick, the smell of wolfsbane on her.

As the final bell rang, Willa practically sprinted to her locker trying to put as much distance between herself and that god-awful smell as she physically could. She'd texted Derek throughout the entire day, trying to keep her mind off of the fact that a very dangerous family of Hunters had just moved to town, that her brother was starting to get a little freaked out with his hearing and smelling, and that there was still an Alpha on the loose trying to kill her. She was pretty sure she was getting on his nerves, but it wasn't like she could talk to anyone else about it.

Her locker was her safe- goddammit. Scott was at his locker on her right and she saw Allison just across the hall, that smell still wafting off her. How had Scott managed to stand it? Maybe she only noticed it because Derek had told her and identified it as a sign of danger. Burying her head in her locker, Willa waited until Allison was pulled away by Lydia and Jackson. When she pull herself out and closed her locker, she patted Scott on the shoulder, getting his attention and Stiles' when Scott turned.

Shoving the thick Chemistry book into her backpack, Willa asked Stiles and Scott, "You guys wouldn't be totally offended if I skipped lacrosse practice would you? I'm going to study."

Stiles scoffed at her, "It's only the first day, Wills! And you're, like, a total wiz kid, why would you need to study?"

Before Willa could come up with a clever and vague answer, Scott interrupted, "Yeah. Hey, why did you drop to normal courses, anyway? I thought you were looking forward to those advanced ones." She cursed her brother's curiosity, and Stiles' sarcastic nature.

Clenching her fist, she lied, trying to drop the topic again, "I just want to look through the text books, they're different. And if I took advanced classes, you and Stiles would be my only friends again. In fact, I made a friend today because I took  _normal_  classes. Now, I have to go, good luck guys!"

Willa bolted off before either could interrogate her on the 'new friend', but she did hear them mumbling about snooping to find out who her friend was. Which was fine, they could snoop all they wanted, but Willa had years of experience with the nosey pair and knew how to cover herself.

She hitched her bag a bit higher on her shoulder as she exited the school, and immediately spotted Derek leaning against his car off to the left. Her wolf seemed to calm significantly as approached the elder werewolf. It was odd to say the least. Yes, she did feel safer around Derek, he was teaching her to control herself and knew what she was going through, but she had never felt this  _calm_  around him before.

As she moved around other students to each Derek, she could hear the whispers and giggles, all of them about the 'hot guy in the leather jacket'. She should have snickered, but hearing all the girls cooing over the 'sexy stranger' agitated her and her wolf seemed even worse, making Willa growl and ball her fist.

Derek noticed the mood change and pushed off hood of the black Camaro, making his way over to her and wrapping an arm over her shoulder protectively, guiding her towards the vehicle. It gave her a smug satisfaction that people seemed jealous of Derek's actions. Her wolf practically basked in the attention. Willa couldn't help the satisfied grin as she slid into the passenger seat. Derek didn't say a word as he got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the high school lot.

It was after they were a block away that he snapped at her, "What the hell was that?"

His irritation immediately deflated her happiness and her wolf seemed to have hidden from the irritated male as well. The smug smile fell and she winced, looking apologetic and scared. She wished she could hide, but instead she could only apologize quietly, her face heating up from embarrassment, "I'm sorry."

When he looked over at her, he exhaled harshly gripping the steering wheel. Willa would have given him an answer if she had one. Honestly, she didn't understand why hearing others talking about him and wishing he was theirs made her so irritated. But it wasn't just irritation, it felt like she had been possessive, jealous. Which made even less sense. Willa didn't have any claim on Derek, he was her friend.

And that feeling that something was missing, it had been nagging at her all day, like she leaving an assignment at home. But it had faded when she saw Derek leaning on the Camaro, waiting. For her, he had been there for  _her._ Willa didn't like not understanding, she didn't like not knowing things. It made her feel useless, because she really couldn't do much anything else.

The drive to the Hale house was silent, Willa lost in her own thoughts as she tried to make sense of what was going on in her head. First the missing feeling she had been bugging her all day until Derek had come, then the jealousy that had come from absolutely now where, before the crushing disappointment that she couldn't even make it through one day without almost loosing it.

Derek put the car in park a half mile from the house, but made no move to get out. Willa looked over at him, but didn't try to exit either, waiting for his lead. The only sounds in the car were their steady heart beats, Willa's just a bit faster because of how hard she had been thinking. She was starting to wonder if she had done something else wrong when Derek finally told her, "There's three Argents in Beacon Hills."

Willa tensed at the mention of hunters, but he continued, "Chris Argent, his wife Victoria, and the daughter. There are a few others as well, but they aren't Hunter-born. You were right, I don't think that the daughter is a hunter. But Chris and Victoria definitely are. Just, avoid them as much as you can."

The younger wolf nodded, before telling Derek, "I can try, but Allison is in four of my classes. And we sit next to each other in one. I can't completely avoid her without it being suspicious."

He let out another irritated breath, but nodded and got out of the car. Willa scrambled after him quickly, worried that she had made herself expendable. She wasn't used to being this scared of what he thought of her, but the Alpha had already tried to kill her because it thought she was a useless werewolf. Her biggest fear at the moment was that Derek would agree, and she would be on her own.

Being  _without_  Derek was what scared her most of all, really. Again, she didn't understand why. She didn't understand what was making her so jealous or so fearful he would discard her. Maybe it was because he hadn't abandoned her last night. That had to be it, it was the only possible, logical explanation. Because everything else she came up with sounded crazy.

Derek finally stopped walking, stopping at the bottom of the remnants of the Hale driveway. She gave him a weak smile as she caught up. He seemed to have walked off whatever fury he was holding onto, his posture having relaxed and he wasn't clenching his jaw. When he began walking to the house again, his pace had slowed for her, and she didn't have to jog just to keep him in sight, which was always a good sign.

It wasn't that odd for them to stop at the house before training, going in the back door of the kitchen. Willa put her backpack in the corner, like she usually did with any bag she brought. This time, though, Derek grabbed it from the corner and slung it onto the makeshift kitchen table, telling her, "Homework."

Now she was just confused. He looked over his shoulder at her and repeated, "Homework. Do it, now." Willa stared at him, her jaw slack. Maybe she was actually dead, and had thought she wasn't. Or it was a joke, a really bad joke. When she made no move to do as he said, the dark haired male turned and leant on the corner, telling her, "I'm not kidding."

Willa recovered from her shock, then narrowed her eyes. He wasn't telling her something, he was trying to keep her distracted. Tilting her head to the side, she studied him before stating, "You think something is wrong with me." Derek didn't answer, no reaction, his face remained passive. But she wasn't going to drop it, she pushed, "You think that I'm not strong enough because the Alpha cut me from his pack. I'm fine!" Derek growled at her, his eyes flashing blue. Willa's flashed gold in response as she moved closer.

Her movement was returned as Derek moved off the counter, snarling at her, "Just do what I told you too!" He took a threatening step forward, and Willa's agitation lessened, panicking at how she had just reacted. First, reacting to people talking about Derek, now she was lashing out because she though he thought she wasn't okay. It wasn't right, something was very wrong. It scared her, that she couldn't control emotions, that she didn't know where they were coming from.

Willa pulled her wolf back, forcing her eyes back to blue, before murmuring an apology and slipping around him, quickly sitting at the kitchen table and pulling out the only assignment she had. If Derek thought something was wrong with her, he wasn't far off. Something wasn't right with Willa, and it terrified her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I only got two.... I'm gonna update anyway. I've got this story on FanFiction.net and Wattpad, and I update on there a heck of a lot faster.... yup, lemme know!


	4. Chapter 4:

Growling, Willa dodged Derek's arm as it reached for her, then lunged and slammed into him, sending the larger man flying back a few feet. Eyes still glowing, she darted for him again, only this time Derek was prepared, using her own movement to send her flying against a tree before pinning her there. With her arms immobilized, she realized that this was going to be another loss if she didn't let her wolf make the calls. She'd been trying to keep some control, but maybe that was the problem.

Giving in, she felt the wolf inside surge forward, quickly taking advantage of her unhindered legs. Before he could react, Willa had brought her leg up and shoved her foot into his chest, not just forcing him off her but almost all the way across the clearing. She gave no reaction time, following after and tackling him to the ground. Taking complete advantage of her leverage, she straddles his waist, anchoring herself on top of him and grabbed his wrists, pinning them on either side of his head. Willa hovered only an inch away from him, her eyes bright gold as she snarled, "I win."

Both of them were panting. After Willa had finished her homework, he'd just told her to follow him, like she hadn't accused him of thinking her weak less than half an hour before. They, well Derek, had finally met her brother and best friend, though the best impression was not made. Willa had remained out of sight, but listened intently. He'd just told them it was private property, and as he walked away, Stiles had hissed to her brother who he was. Damn Stiles and his gossip-y tendencies. After making sure her brother was out of sight and hearing range, Derek had told her to attack, this time she listened. They'd been at it for an hour since.

After a few moments, Willa pulled her wolf back, her eyes fading out to blue and she realized the position they were in. She immediately let go of his wrists, squeaking out 'sorry' and rolled off him, trying not to panic. Maybe she should have just accepted a loss, but Willa was still scared. She was absolutely terrified she had been right earlier, and that Derek thought she was a completely useless little kid. She had thought maybe if she beat him, he would think otherwise.

Derek rolled over and pushed himself up, before offering her a hand. Willa swallowed but let him pull her up. They stood facing each other for a moment, before Derek cleared his throat and said abruptly, "Sorry." She nearly got whiplash from her head shooting up to look him in the face. Her eyes widened in shock as he sighed, "Earlier, I gave you the wrong idea, and I'm sorry for that Willa."

Willa almost thought he was kidding. But he looked completely sincere, and his heart rate remained steady. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and asked, "Why?"

He stayed silent, which made Willa think that it was because she had been right earlier. Of all the times she had to be right- "Did it upset you more than I wouldn't answer you, or that you thought you were right?" She was still confused, it was like he was trying to give her a headache.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "What does it matter, Derek?" Despite the brute force and blunt nature in which he handled most things, Derek could be incredibly mysterious and difficult when he chose to. Now was one of the times that he chose to.

"Answer the question," he retorted, trying to keep his temper.

Willa bit her lip, taking a cautious step back but answered him quietly, averting her gaze, "I-I was scared that I was right." She still was, and his cryptic conversation patterns were not helping the matter either. Honestly, she didn't want to talk about it. He was picking at her odd mood, and she wanted to figure it out and be able to explain it herself.

That was not, apparently, going to be the case. Derek kept questioning her, remaining incredibly calm for Derek Hale, "At the school, you lost your temper. What made you-"

"I was jealous!" Her outburst managed to surprise both of them, Willa immediately covering her mouth with her hands and Derek at a loss for words. If she weren't so mortified, Willa might have teased him.

Tears started to surface and instantly, Derek tried to step closer, only for Willa to take two steps back, shaking her head as she closed her eyes and sunk to the ground. She couldn't believe she said that! It wasn't a lie, but the fact was she had no idea what had triggered the jealousy, and that was far more embarrassing to her. She had no right to be jealous, and less of a reason. It wasn't like anyone had tried to hit on him, which wouldn't have mattered. Her wolf had been upset people didn't realize that he was there for her, though. It made no sense.

He sat beside her, wrapping a muscular arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. It was a foreign action, but it was comforting, incredibly so. It was frustrating, that she didn't understand anything that was going on with herself. When she had first been bitten, she had had no idea what was happening to her physically.

Now, now she had absolutely no idea what was going on insider her own head. She hadn't known for months, but it had intensified since last night. Yes, Derek was attractive and she wasn't made of stone, she noticed. He was always kind to her, in his own way. It may not have seemed that way to anyone else, but Willa knew better. Derek had let her read some of the books that had managed to survive the fire. He trained her without loosing too much patience, and they had even spent time not training, just talking. It was the first time outside her family and Stiles she felt someone accepted her.

Willa finally pulled herself away from Derek, her wolf and herself protesting, but she needed to know what was going on. And he knew something, he was trying to either lead her to understand herself or talk her into such a circle she would give up. But it had been only a day and she was getting sick of the change. Wiping tears off her face, she pleaded, "What's happening to me?"

And then she knew something really was wrong. Regret, it was practically broadcasted on Derek's face. For a moment, Willa wondered if this was what she was like half the time. Swallowing, Derek looked away from her and answered, this time he was the quiet one, choosing his words carefully, "Last night, the Alpha didn't just try to get rid of you-"

"He tried to kill me," Willa finished, confirming her own theory. She had been right, the howl had really been meant to kill her. She had been hoping she was just paranoid. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she ignored the fear and nerves. She needed answers, and she had to ignore how terrified she was of the truth. Her eyes focused on a tree several yards when she asked, her pitch rising as she tried not to cry anymore, "Then why am I not dead?"

That one crazy part of her mind thought maybe she was and that this was some sick, twisted joke of an afterlife before she was damned to hell. Like you had to actually know you died. The logical part of her mind told her that Derek had done something that had saved her life. Her wolf was agitated, trying to tell her what it was, but she didn't want to listen. Whenever her wolf tried to bridge the connection that Willa used to keep herself in two, she fought it. Maybe it was because she was still trying to deal with not being completely human.

She listened as Derek shifted his weight slightly, his heart rate a bit faster than normal. She knew his base heart rate, she had memorized it. One of three she could always identify; her brother's, her mom's, and Derek Hale's. Willa had told herself it was because of how much time she spent with him. She had told herself a lot of things, trying to give logic to everything that she could. It was her only coping mechanism.

The silence made her wonder if he wasn't going to answer, or if he was trying to come up with something so cryptic and mysterious that she would be more confused than before. Finally, she heard him exhale and answer, "Because I claimed you." Maybe a cryptic answer would have been better. The way he said it, 'claimed', it wasn't just he claimed her like a lost item at a store just to not have lost something. It was possessive, he had claimed  _her_.

But she didn't know what that meant. How had that been life-saving, in what way did he 'claim' her to save her life? She would have have better luck with one of his cryptic puzzles than just those four words. Her wolf was trying to break through, and she knew that the animal in her knew what it all meant, but Willa needed to figure this out on her own. Shaking her head, she pushed, her voice reflecting her exasperation, "What does that mean, you claimed me? For what, your pack? You aren't an Alpha-"

"You keep fighting yourself." Derek shook his head and stood, practically ordering her, "You can't keep yourself divided. Being a werewolf isn't like having a split personality. You can't have two entirely separate lives. One always needs the other, and you won't understand anything until you accept that." Willa watched as he glanced back at her before walking back in the direction of the house. She didn't move to follow, though. Her mind was busy turning over what he told her.

She had to let her wolf be her and herself be the wolf. Honestly, she knew a part of her still wanted to be normal and that meant not having a wolf. But he was right, two lives wasn't possibly. She had been able to control herself her first full moon because she hadn't learned to separate what was the wolf and what was her. Now that she could, she did, and it seemed that keeping that divide was destroying the control. Her mind had stopped the wolf's instinct in order to let her over think and overanalyze everything as she always did. Willa realized that this new world she was in, instinct was what would keep you alive, not thinking over everything.

Her eyes closed and Willa let her wall down, allowing the instinct driven wolf within access to the analyzing human. Instantly, her wolf surged forward, breaking the divide and merging with the human of her. It was slightly terrifying, having so much in her mind at once, instinct and rationality clashing and trying to find a balance. But now she knew what Derek had meant when he said he claimed her. Now she understood what had made her jealous earlier, why she was so much calmer around Derek. Her wolf didn't see him as Derek, he was labeled as 'mate'.

Willa's eyes shot open. Mate, as in love. Not friend, but more. He had claimed her, and her wolf was content, she was content, but she didn't know why it took so long. She had liked being around him because he was her 'mate', but the fear and confusion the first time she met him and lack of understanding what was happening had prevented her from recognizing that. And having ignored her wolf, she had ignored the knowledge of it. But why had he waited till last night?

Mates knew each other, Derek would have known the moment he met her, and he could have claimed her then, and her wolf would have accepted. But he hadn't, he hadn't even said anything. She needed to know why. Now it wasn't why he claimed her, but why he waited.

By the time Willa was able to stand again without feeling dizzy from the merging of herself, it had gotten dark, and the moon had been hidden behind dark clouds. Dark clouds that meant it was going to rain a second night in a row. Which meant Willa should move fast if she didn't want to get absolutely and completely soaked.

It would have been faster to shift make her faster, but she couldn't see as well in the dark, and the last thing she needed was to trip and fall. She'd gotten about twenty feet from the clearing when it began pouring buckets of water. Within seconds, Willa was absolutely and completely soaked to the bone. Not only that, but she couldn't see past her nose with the rain and the darkness working against her.

One being, not separate entities. It meant letting her wolf cover her weaknesses and the human preventing the wolf from causing too much harm. Immediately, Willa stopped the fight she had almost began and shifted half way. Her wolf picked out Derek's scent,  _mate's_  scent. She was able to move quickly, dodging rocks and roots, and pushed faster when she heard the all too familiar heart beat.

She moved faster, and a few moments later, she looked up and saw that Derek was standing on the porch, waiting. Seeing him made her happy, all of her. But she hesitated a couple feet from the house. The need to show him she understood now was overwhelming, but so was the need for one answer. If she hadn't merged herself, Willa wondered if she would be fighting herself and loose focus. Now, her wolf agreed and she held back, not rushing up to him like she wanted.

The rain was letting up, but not stopping, and it was easier for her to see Derek frown when she made no move to go any further. Shoving the blond strands that had pasted themselves to her forehead and cheeks, Willa asked him her only question, "Why did you wait until now?" She did understand why he hadn't told her the night before, she had no doubt she would have reacted the same way. All she wanted to know was why he waited.

Derek watched as she stood there, then sighed and walked off the porch, straight into the rain to stand in front of her, giving her a completely straight answer, "Because you deserve the chance to have a normal life." He wasn't lying, but both her wolf and her wondered for a moment if maybe Derek had hit his head. Her confusion prompted him to elaborate, "You're sixteen. And maybe you can't have such a normal life anymore, but you can have something close. Having me as a mate, that's not normal. Not to mention illegal."

"My life isn't ever going to be normal, Derek. It wouldn't have been even if I wasn't bitten," Willa sighed, "I have a twin that I have no blood relation to, my best friend is the delinquent sheriff's son, and my brother just got bitten by the same thing that tried to kill me. A mate would be the ONLY normal thing in my life at this point." For a second, she felt like she was distracting Scott again. But it was an incredibly true statement.

He studied her, then gave her another escape, "I had to claim you last night because no part of me would let you die. You should have had a choice-"

Willa didn't let him finish, having gotten an answer, she didn't need more reasons. Her wolf growled and she closed the distance between them, her hand pulling his head towards her as she crushed her lips against his, giving him her wordless answer that she had made a choice already.

She wasn't sure how they managed to get back into the house, though she was sure it had something to do with Derek lifting her up and her wrapping her legs around his waist. When they finally pulled apart to take actual breathes, Willa was pressed against the wall, her legs still clamped around Derek, even then Derek was still significantly taller than her.

"We should stop," Derek mumbled, though the lack of conviction behind his words was glaringly obvious. Her only answer was a growl, dismissing his suggestion before breaching any distance between them, using her legs to leverage herself and pressing her entire body against his. Maybe there was too much instinct in control now, but it wasn't something she would regret.

* * *

Warm, she was warm. But not enough, her sleepy mind decided, and she nuzzled closer to the source of warmth. It chuckled, which made Willa open her eyes slightly to see what had made her heat source laugh. Blinking away the muzzy feeling she always had after sleeping, she smiled lazily at Derek. Yawning quietly, Willa shifted and propped her chin on his chest, asking lightly, "Time's it?"

Derek reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed something, looking at it before answering, "It's six in the morning."

Immediately, Willa sat up, swearing as she looked around for her phone, shooting a small thanks when Derek held it out to her. She had expected to find missed calls and dozens of texts. Nothing. She frowned and swiped the screen, unlocking it and seeing her messages were already open. At midnight, Scott had texted her, Stiles a few minutes after, and her mom at two. All three had gotten the reply 'staying at friend's house, rain is too heavy.' The only difference in the messages was that her brother and friend had been told she would get a ride to school, and her mom that she'd see her later.

Looking over, she held her phone out, and Derek shrugged, reasoning, "You wouldn't wake up. It's not technically a lie, the rain did get pretty bad."

She rolled her eyes but didn't make any effort to disguise the smile. Actually, she was a bit relieved he had she the responses. If he hadn't, her brother and Stiles would have called Stile's dad and a whole damn search party would have been sent out. That was one way to make everything worse. Locking the phone again, she changed the topic, "I need to go to my brother's lacrosse practice today."

Even though Derek had attended Beacon Hills High School, he still didn't see the point in lacrosse or why people took so much interest in it. To be honest, though, Willa wouldn't care either if her twin wasn't on the team. Derek still didn't care, and didn't look entirely thrilled she wouldn't be out right after classes. Frowning, she reminded him, "Scott still hasn't shifted yet, not consciously. I need to be there to make sure he doesn't loose control. Especially with the full moon tonight."

Willa couldn't help but grin as he groaned. He wasn't looking forward to the full moon, because he knew he'd have to be the one to control her brother. Willa may have gotten stronger from their bond, but Scott was a newly bitten wolf. The first full moon would be terrible, and Scott's larger size could mean he would hurt her.

Rolling out of bed, Willa quickly grabbed her panties and then her bra that thankfully hadn't been shredded beyond use. Although there was no way she would be able to wear her pants again, she though ruefully as she picked them up. Derek had ripped the zipper, the button was gone, and several tears in the legs made it look like her pants had gone through a paper shredder. She looked over at him, eyebrows raised, asking him silently 'really?'

The absolutely wolfish grin she got in reply proved he had no regrets in ruining her clothes. Willa had a sneaking suspicion he wished he had done the ska e to her undergarments as well, because he wasn't looked that thrilled she had started to get dressed. As she moved around to his side of the bed looking for her shirt, he growled playfully and tugged her waist, making her fall on top of him.

She chuckled, blushing a bit, and tried to stand back up, but the thick arm around her waist didn't budge and she heard Derek suggest, "You could always say you got sick from being in the rain last night, stay here all day."

Leaning down and nipping his neck quickly, slipping out of his grip when his focus lapsed, she retorted, "No, because my mom is a nurse who would insist I come home for the day  _alone_. Now where's my shirt?"

* * *

It wasn't that she was dumb enough to think that people would forget about Derek showing up yesterday, it was that she had hoped her general 'nerd-dom', as Stiles so blatantly put it, would get her forgotten. That was the farthest thing from the case. After finding her shirt had several nice, long incisions down the back and that the only reason it wasn't in ribbons was because it was holding together by a thread, literally, she had realized she wasn't wearing what she had worn the day before.

While Derek didn't see a problem with destroying her clothes, she had reminding him pointedly that she did have to go to school, and that there was a dress code. She would have most definitely preferred to spend her day in bed with her mate, but Scott was going to need someone to watch out for him with the full moon. All she needed was to make sure he could survive Thursday without killing someone. Then he could do whatever the hell he wanted on Friday.

She'd been so busy trying to make sure she'd be able to help Scott if he shifted during school, planning different excuses and how to get him away from people, she hadn't thought about how people would react to her showing least she wasn't in the same clothes, although the ones she were wearing weren't that much better.

Since her jeans were unwearable, Willa had been trying to find a pair of Derek's she could use a belt with. It'd surprised her when Derek opened one of the drawers and handed her a pair of jeans made for girl's. They had been Laura's apparently, and Willa almost refused to wear them. She probably would have if Derek hadn't insisted that the late Alpha would have given them to her to wear anyway. That had sobered the mood very quickly.

The t-shirt was just Derek's, though she didn't mind one bit. She like wearing his shirt, it kept her incredibly calm smelling him. It was like he was there almost, and she needed it, considering the way her day was starting out. While she managed to dodge seeing her twin and his nosey partner in crime, the grunge, pre-distressed jeans had caught Lydia's attention. And when she had stammered out they were a friends, Lydia had promptly informed Willa they were now friends as well.

During Chemistry, both Scott and Stiles were trying to ask her A) who the hell was was her friend at the school, did they know her, and B) who's shirt she was wearing because it was definitely not a girl's. And Scott was trying to figure out why he recognized the scent. He kept mumbling it, thinking she wouldn't hear him. For the physical well being of her mate and her twin brother's blood pressure, she chose to not acknowledge it.

Lunch had been kind of a nightmare in all honesty. She'd been sitting across from Scott and next to Stiles, trying to deter them from their interrogation when Lydia had sat down beside Willa. The blond swore Stiles had a mild heart attack that Lydia Martin had sat within ten feet of him. Before the question as to why she was there could be raised, Allison took a seat next to Scott, the wolfsbane smell much weaker today, and then Jackson and Danny and a couple of their other friends.

Willa had almost panicked that they were going to order the three misfits to move, but instead Lydia spoke to Willa, "Who was that hunky stranger you left with the other day? I've never seen him before."

Scott and Stiles immediately tensed up and Stiles mimicked in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Yeah, Willa, who was the hunky stranger?" She should have expected it, they were eventually going to hear about it, and she did tell them she was at 'a friend's house', and hadn't exactly mentioned her friend was not of the same gender.

Allison glanced up from the sandwich she was cautiously prodding at and saw how panicked the blonde had gotten apparently, covering, "Jacob told you why I wasn't there, right?" When everyone looked at her, she told them, falsely, "Willa and I were in Math together and she offered to explain how Ms. Reardon runs her class. We were both going to get a ride from my cousin, Jacob." Tossing a small smile to Willa, she 'apologized', "I texted Jake I went to watch the lacrosse team and to take you home. Thanks for waiting on me, I hope it wasn't too awkward."

Even though her last name was Argent, Willa wanted to hug the girl. Returning the smile, she played along, "Oh, it's fine. I had to explain the significance of lacrosse in Beacon Hills though. I'll give you his shirt back tomorrow after I wash it." Her brother's heart beat started increasing when she said it was 'Jake's shirt' and Willa quickly added, "I just would feel awful if I ruined one of your shirts, they're all so nice. I'm scared enough I'll hurt your jeans."

A silent agreement was made between the females. Keep talking about something that had never happened until someone changed the subject. Allison shrugged and replied, "You can have them, actually. They're too small for me, but I could never give them away. And keep Jake's shirt, he's got at least a dozen others. Hey are you coming to lacrosse practice today?"

Lacrosse was the one guaranteed thing that could change any topic at Beacon Hills.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, i'm just getting this as updated as it should be right now.... still want me comments though!


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for earlier," Willa spoke up as she and Allison walked towards the lacrosse field to meet Lydia. Her day had gotten a bit better after the Argent had helped her lie to her brother and friend, although not much. The party was moved to that night, and Scott still planned on taking Allison. And as soon as the party had been brought up at lunch, the change in plan, Lydia had practically ordered that Willa also be in attendance. She hadn't been too thrilled over that.

Allison smiled and shrugged, "It was completely for selfish reasons." The brunette gave the confused McCall a sheepish look and admitted, "I was hoping you might like me more. Yesterday it seemed like you couldn't stand me." It was Willa's turn to look sheepish.

As the pair pushed the doors and exited the back of the high school to the field, Willa shook her head and sighed, coming up with a clever lie, "I didn't mean to give you that impression. I'm awkward with everyone, my brother can vouch for that." It wasn't technically a lie, Willa was an incredibly awkward person, it just didn't actually pertain to the person she was talking to. Allison seemed to relax when she found it hadn't been anything she had done to upset her. At least, Willa hoped she didn't hunt.

The two reached the bleachers and saw they had managed to beat Lydia there, so the grabbed a spot, Allison putting her bag on the bench next to her to hold a place for Lydia, before bringing up a different topic, "So, who exactly is my 'cousin Jacob'?"

Willa couldn't help but blush brightly, making Allison grin. While she knew she couldn't avoid the friendship that was developing with the hunter's daughter, she wasn't entirely sure she could trust her. But Allison had kind of saved her skin, and she deserved at least part of the truth. Tugging the jacket she had grabbed from her locker, she told her, "He's my boyfriend. But you can't tell Scott! My brother would freak out."

Allison 'ooo'ed and received a very gentle shove in the arm as she asked, "Is he older?"

The blonde nodded, spotting Lydia finally exiting the school and told her quickly, "A couple years, yeah. But you can't tell anyone!"

Nodding, she dropped the subject as she realized 'anyone' included Lydia, but hissed before Lydia sat down, "You can tell me more when you come to my place to get ready for the party." Well, there went her plan of never,  _ever_  setting foot inside the Argent house, let alone on their property. She'd nodded her consent weakly though, knowing that she wasn't going to get much of a choice. And, maybe if she befriended Allison, it'd be less likely for her parents to try and kill her.

As the mock-match to decide first string started up, Willa kept her eyes locked on her brother, and winced within moments as Scott was practically thrown to the ground. It took every last bit of control she had to not growl and attack in protection of her brother. Jackson seemed incredibly proud of himself, making a snide remark. The next face off was retribution, Scott getting the ball as the whistle blew, and made a goal after making very impressive and… very werwolf moves. Dammit, he didn't even realize what he was doing.

Excusing herself, Willa told Lydia and Allison she had to call her mother and tell her about the party, before slipping off the bleachers and behind them, enough for the noise from people to block out her conversation if Scott should pay attention enough, but still keep an eye on him in case he lost control.

The phone only rang once before it was picked up and Willa quickly told him, "There's a party tonight."

She got absolutely no response at first, then Derek slowly asked, incredibly confused, "Are you trying to tell me something in code?"

"No. It was supposed to be tomorrow, after the full moon. But it got moved, and Scott is taking Allison," Willa sighed, crossing her arms slightly as a breeze picked up. She received a growl as a response, something she shared sentiment with and continued, "Oh, and it gets even better. I have to go."

Derek very clearly snorted at the idea of socially nervous and jumpy Willa at a high school party. She was fine around a couple of people. As soon as it grew past about five people, she turned into a stammering, shy teenage girl. But he did ask, "Why do you  _have_  to go? Wait, do  _I_  have to go?"

It was Willa's turn to be amused and she snickered at how mortified he sounded. Derek Hale, a grown man and werewolf, was actually afraid of being dragged to a party. Although, she was sure the fear was more of people figuring out who he was and that he was in town rather than the fear of people Willa possessed. It was one of the things they had in common; a dislike of having to socialize. For different reasons, but the aversion to the situation was the same.

Running a hand through her hair, pulling a few loose waves out of her face, she answered, "I have to go because Lydia Martin said so, and I'm not getting on that girl's bad side. And you wanna know why you have to go? Because if Scott shifts at that party, I'm going to need help getting him out of there and I doubt asking Allison would be a good idea." Even mentioning getting help from an Argent brought an agitated growl through the phone.

But he agreed, his voice practically shouting how much he didn't want to do it, "Fine, but I'm not 'mingling' or whatever. What time do I have to pick you up?"

This was where she was thankful this was a conversation over the phone and not in person. Watching Scott make another goal, she told him, "Well, see, Allison kind of saved my ass today and I'm going over to her place to get ready." If he hadn't been mad before, he was now. She was actually impressed he didn't hang up and come down to the school to drag her away.

He did let out a very restrained roar though. It was possessive, protective. He didn't want her near hunters, but it wasn't like she was that thrilled over it either. She attempted to calm him down, "Look, it's not ideal to be there, but if I make nice, they will be less likely to suspect me since I'm associating with them."

Honestly, she just wanted to have him with her and not go to a party. But Scott needed to be watched. And she made a logical argument about being safer by hanging out with Argent, even the possessive and territorial Derek couldn't disagree. He didn't like it though, still growling to prove it. Actually she was worried he might have shifted. Finally, he managed to use actual words, "Fine. I'll meet you there. But if they try  _anything_ -"

"I run, I know. I might run even if they don't do anything," Willa cut him off. She hadn't meant to snap at him, but she had spotted Stiles, who was looking more concerned than excited. And she knew Stiles well enough to know that he wasn't just going to chalk Scott's new found 'talent' to training or a fluke. No, that boy was going to dig until he found what he wanted. The match was almost over, it wasn't even a full one, just something for Finstock to see who could play and who couldn't. Although, Stiles hadn't been played, but then again, Finstock was more concerned with seeing previous first string players. Shaking her head, she sighed, "Sorry. I'll text you the address later, I have to go before anyone realized just how long I've been talking to my  _mom_."

—

Willa wished she had gotten out of getting ready with Allison, so much. The entire Argent house was saturated in the smell of wolfsbane. Now she knew why Allison always smelled at least vaguely of it. Chris and Victoria seemed nice enough, although she doubted they would have been that nice if they knew how the full moon affected her. But that did give Willa a stronger impression that they had kept their family legacy away from their daughter.

Derek had texted her three times before she had even gotten to Allison's room, all of them some variation of 'don't let the hunters find out who you are'. While she appreciated the concern, and knew that it was only because his natural instinct was to protect, Willa was considering turning her phone off.

Allison laughed as the blond made a face at her phone for the fourth time and tapped out an incredibly sarcastic reply before hitting send and shoving her phone into her pocket. The brunette grinned and asked, "So is that the 'hunky stranger'?"

While Allison got another round of laughter, Willa groaned and dropped onto the bed. The bed was one of the only things in the room that looked like it had been used, everything else still packed or in transition. Almost like she expected her parents to walk in any day and tell her that they had to move again. Honestly, Willa felt bad for her. Being moved around so much, and apparently not knowing the real reason behind it. Kicking her shoes off, Willa joked, "Hey, that hunky stranger is your cousin!"

Allison chuckled, asking her as she set her bag on one of the boxes that was still taped shut, "What's his actual name? It's not actually Jacob is it?"

Giggling, Willa answered, "No, it's not Jacob. His name is Derek." It was incredibly entertaining that Derek was 'cousin Jacob', though. Jacob, like that werwolf from the sparkly vampire movies. But the fact that Allison had even put herself into the position of having a 'cousin' for her was one of the nicest things someone had ever done for her. And they barely even knew each other.

It was her first inside joke with someone who wasn't her brother or Stiles, and Willa almost forgot that she was sitting the a hunter's lair. Almost, but not quite. Allison sat down next to her and finally brought up what she really wanted to know, "So, tell me about him. Obviously you don't want Scott to know."

Just thinking about Derek made her wolf content, it was just a natural effect of the bond. Willa picked her words carefully, her fear of the two Argents downstairs still very much in the forefront of her thoughts, "If Scott knew, Stiles would know, and Stiles' dad would know and, since he's older than me and Mr. Stilinski is the sheriff…"

The taller girl nodded, understanding where Willa was going. It was a very true explanation, and it was an actual reason that she didn't want her brother to know. Derek was twenty one. Willa personally didn't care, Derek was  _hers_  he could have been thirty and it wouldn't have mattered. But with her brother's over-protective tendencies paired with Stiles not ever thinking Willa could protect herself and that she was too innocent, it wouldn't end in acceptance.

"Well, how'd you two meet? What's he like?" Allison must have sensed the worry that came with even thinking that she could cause harm to Derek, and changed the topic to something much more pleasant. Which Willa appreciated immensely.

There was a stupid grin attempting to overtake her face, but she restrained herself. She couldn't actually tell Allison how she met him, but she could tell her something close enough, "I met him over the summer actually. He helped me out in one of the summer classes I took." Technically, that wasn't that far from the truth. Allison smirked, making her own inference, as Willa continued, "Derek is sweet, although he can come off as a little… abrasive, to some people. He's very protective," as if to prove it, her phone began ringing, "although, that's very quickly loosing it's charm."

She grabbed her phone, but was surprised to see that it wasn't Derek. It was Stiles, that couldn't be good. Stiles never called, he always texted. Without hesitation, she answered, her concern evident, "What's wrong, Stiles? Are you okay?" As annoyed as she could become with the boy, Willa had always considered Stiles another brother. If it had been Stiles who got bitten by the Alpha, she would have reacted exactly the same.

Stiles was trying to act cool, but she heard the nerves in his voice when he replied, "Well, see, that's the thing. So, you know how I joked that maybe Scott had 'lycanthropy'? Yeah, not so much a joke anymore. You saw him play today, it was impossibly good. He didn't even use his inhaler!"

Damn, damn, damn! Chewing on her lip, she stood off the bed, mouthing 'hold on' to Allison before asking, "Exactly how much Adderall have you had today?"

That got her an exasperated sigh and a sharp response, "A lot, but that's not the point! Look, I think that Scott really did get bitten by a wolf- a werewolf. And tonight is a full moon. He doesn't believe me, but he left claw marks in my freaking chair! Oh, and nearly bashed my face in when I said he had to cancel with Allison tonight. Wills, you have to call you brother, talk him out of this party. He could hurt someone tonight."

As true as that was, Derek had reminded her before he dropped her off at school that morning that one of the common mood shifts on new wolves, especially with a full moon, was irritability and stubbornness. Which meant not even Willa could change his mind. Even if she could get Allison to cancel, it could just trigger a shift. Swallowing, she told Stiles, "I'd punch your face in too if you suggested that. Stiles, Scott just made first string, and with your timing, it seems like you were trying to ruin it for him. I'll keep an eye on him during the party, and you can too. He'll be fine, Stiles. Look, I have to go, I still need to get ready. Just, calm down. It's all going to work out."

She got grumbles and choice words before hanging up. Stiles was right, it wasn't exactly safe for Scott to go to a party tonight, and yes, he could hurt someone, but the only thing that she could do was keep an eye on him. Turning back to Allison, she apologized, "Sorry, Stiles is just a worry-wart. And hopped up on Adderall. Anyway, we should probably start getting ready." Allison smiled, not pushing anything much to Willa's relief.

The next hour was particularly grueling for Willa. Allison already had an outfit picked out, it was her 'impress a cute guy' default party outfit. And after it had been dragged out of her that Derek would indeed be at the party, Willa was just thankful that Lydia hadn't been called over. Allison had wanted her to wear a skirt that wasn't very long, and when that had been vetoed, she had tried to get Willa into a dress.

While Willa was all for the idea of driving Derek out of his mind, she needed to wear something that she could function in. She was almost positive Scott would lose control somehow, and that meant she needed to be able to hold him down if it came to it. So, that was how she had ended up wearing a white tank top that was cropped a couple of inches above her navel, black skinny jeans, and converse that Allison had desperately tried to get her to trade for heels. As Scott pulled up and the two girls exited the house, she glanced up at the full moon. Tonight wasn't going to be that fun.

Willa got into the back of the car, glancing into the rearview mirror, where her brother was giving her a scrutinizing look. In return, she stuck her tongue out as Allison slid into the front seat. Scott recovered, smiling and immediately complimenting her, "Wow, you look- wow." Willa snickered at the pair, relaxing into her seat. It was a short ride, Allison living fairly close to the Whitmore home, and as they arrived, it was obvious the party was already in full swing.

The three exited the car, and the first thing that hit Willa's nose was the booze, then the dozens of perfumes and colognes. She had to make a conscious effort to dampen her sense of smell and her hearing from the heavy thump of the base and the dozens and dozens of voices. By the time she had recovered, Allison and Scott were disappearing through the front door. It wasn't too bad, actually, it would make it easier to find Derek now that she didn't ave to slip away from them.

Stiles had magically appeared at her side before she could find Derek. His first words were asking where was Scott okay. Willa gave the ADHD lacrosse player a weak smile and assured him, "Scott was fine the entire way here. I'm sure you're just paranoid." She got a noncommittal grunt as a response while he looked over people for Scott, not believing his friend's twin sister. So then Willa smacked him in the arm, bringing his attention to her as she swallowed the growl that had been in her throat and snapped at him, "Just go enjoy the damn party."

As she stormed off, she heard her friend ask an omniscient force what the hell was wrong with his friends. Willa hadn't meant to snap, but she was getting more and more agitated the longer she was away from Derek. She had picked up his scent the instant the entered the house, and as Stiles had detained her, it had gotten closer. She wove between people in what she assumed was a living room and felt immensely calm as she sensed him behind her.

Turning around, she looked up, smiling. Before she could clamp onto his side like she really wanted to, Derek told her, "Scott already saw me. His heart rate was starting to increase, he's going to shift soon." Willa wanted to whine, but Derek hadn't finished, "Look, he seems to care a lot for that Argent kid. He's going to try and bolt, to get away from people. And that means he could run into hunters. I need you to go home, tonight's not safe. Hunters are always out on full moons."

Immediately, her wolf jumped forward, and she argued, "We're stronger in numbers, Derek. Besides, he's my brother, he'll recognize me more easily than you." Derek growled at her and was about to fight back when they both froze, their heads turning in unison to see Scott staggering through the crowd, moments later Allison following after.

The argument was abandoned and both werewolves practically shoved their way through the mass of people, only to see Scott driving off as they got outside, and Allison still standing on the sidewalk. Willa's first concern was her brother at the moment, but Derek grabbed her arm and stopped her as she tried to run after him, telling her quickly, "No, I have an idea." She looked up at him, but nodded, knowing her protective instincts for her brother were severely heightened with the full moon.

Derek's arm shifted over to wrap around her shoulder, and pulled her towards Allison, the hard stoney gaze softening to a friendly smile. Willa realized her eyes had changed and quickly pulled them back, putting a smile on as well. As they reached they reached the confused brunette, Willa caught on and caught her attention, "Hey Allison." She turned around and Willa introduced, "This is my boyfriend Derek. Hey, is something wrong?"

Willa feigned ignorance to her friend's distress as Allison recovered, "It's nice to meet you, Derek. Sorry, it's just… Scott just took off. He looked kind of sick." Derek had to grip onto her shoulder tightly to keep her from loosing control at another mention that something was wrong with her brother.

She recovered, smiling sweetly and covering, "He might have suddenly remembered something. Scott can get really upset over forgetting certain things." Willa tugged at Derek's jacket, unable to continue talking if she wanted to maintain control. Her wolf wanted two things at the moment; she wanted to tell her brother everything and help him through the full moon. She also wanted to be in Derek's room, pinned underneath her with no fabric between their bodies.

The grip held as he took over for her, "I'm sure he's fine. I can give you a ride home, we were just about to leave." Willa smiled and nodded. Allison accepted, and Derek turned, leading them both back to his Camaro.

—

Willa yanked a hunter back, away from her brother, as she ran past, remaining out of Chris Argent's sight. She did the same to the other as she passed him, keeping her pace. Derek was in charge of getting Scott to safety. As much as she did want to lung after Chris and rip him to shreds for shooting an arrow through her brother, she had just enough control over herself to remind her wolf that attacking the hunter would just get her hurt and make both Derek and Scott do something reckless and stupid.

Chris Argent's reflexes were a lot better than most human's though, and she heard the twang of a bow before a sharp pain in her left side, making her growl and stumble before she kept moving.

She finally stopped, leaning against a tree and panting. Whimpering, she glanced down at her hip where the pain was originating and winced. It wasn't an arrow, but the arrow must have grazed her. There was an incision on her side, bleeding and it stung. Standing up off the tree, she pressed her hand against the wound before listening.

A few yards away, she could hear her mate tell her brother that 'they were brothers now'. Despite the pain and hunters, Willa chuckled quietly. By pack standards, a mate claim was equivalent to marriage, and with Derek claiming Willa, it made Scott and Derek in-laws. According to lycan standard at least.

The blonde began jogging at a normal pace towards the trail that would lead back to the Hale house. Derek met her a few moment later, snarling as he caught the scent of his mate's blood. Willa huffed and muttered, "Argent's fast for an old guy. It'll be fine in a few minutes."

Derek didn't seem to hear her, because instead of letting her run the rest of the path, he reached over and scooped her up, holding her close to him before taking off. The sudden movement made her wince, but the overwhelming comfort she received when he held her was worth it.

By the time they reached the Hale House, the cut on her side had healed and left no scarring. Derek, however, didn't set her down, walking straight up to his room before he even loosened his grip on her. The second her feet hit the floor, however, her back was pressed against the wall, and Willa felt completely content with Derek pressed against her. Scott was safe, the hunters were now aware it wasn't just an Omega, and she had the rest of the night to spend with her mate.

It wasn't such a terrible full moon after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we get a bit of Allison in this and a tiny bit o' Stiles. Next chapter, More stiles and scott I promise. And to answer the question, yes, last chapter Willa and Derek did have sex. And they're about to again. Full moon time is like heat time...
> 
> Anyway, couple notes: first of all, their are outfits done for Willa. They're on Polyvore under the collection 'Willa McCall' by lyricalrose (me)
> 
> There is also a trailer on YouTube. And if you read it on Wattpad, there are a couple other trailers that have been made.
> 
> Review get updates quicker! Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the full moon felt like the Monday to end all Mondays. Willa was sore and tired and just wanted to spent the entire day curled up in bed, preferably with her mate. At least she was wearing her own clothes today. After the near inquisition yesterday, she'd made Derek stop by her house so she could change. Her mom had already left for her shift at the hospital, and Scott never made it home from the weakened scent. She'd also made him let her off a block from the school, refusing another 'hunky stranger' incident with Lydia.

Her first class was blessedly uneventful. Mr. Darmuthe spent the entire time lecturing them on the history of Mesopotamia. And Willa spent it reading one of the books that had survived the Hale fire in the living room. This time, she was looking for something specific; mating. Yes, yes, she knew all the technical parts, she was well aware of it, and quite enjoyed it.

But on the night of the full moon, she had practically craved Derek's presence, the fact that she'd had to spend the day away from him at school and then at lacrosse tryouts, and then at the Argents had driven her crazy. So crazy that when she finally got to spend alone time with him, she'd been the one to ruin his shirt. It worried her, that the claim would drive her nuts. She was finding it very difficult to be away from Derek. Mostly the other day, but even today all she wanted was to just end the school day and be with him, be around him.

Willa finally found the chapter she was looking for, immediately zoning out completely from the lecture.

' _Mates commonly find each other between the ages of 15-25, though it can be earlier or later. It's most common that mates be from the same pack, though it isn't unheard of for mates to be from separate packs. It is believed that the bonds between either two born-wolfs or with one born wolf is one much stronger than a pair of bitten wolves, though there is nothing to prove this. Born-wolves, however, seem to be much more drawn to their mates from greater distances. One of the greatest distance pulls was in England, in 1807. A born-wolf from the Moore pack was pulled to his mate in Ireland, a born-wolf from the O'Neal pack._

_A mate-claim is considered the only thing among wolves to cure all. There are several recorded cases of a claim saving weaker wolves from being abandoned and killed by their Alphas. A mate-bond is one of the strongest bonds any wolf can experiences, and it is incredibly rare that any mate survive the other. There is usually hours between the deaths, if not a couple days. Many believe that the mate bond is a direct link of life-forces and that if one is two die, it is like poising the life of the other._

_During a mate-bonds first full moon, both wolves experience symptoms very similar to heat, and if separated during the day, can find themselves incredibly agitated and lacking control. It is not uncommon that both mates spend the entire day and night in a room together. Most believe, though, that the first three full moons of a mate-bond are the most fertile and important to furthering the bloodline, especially for an Alpha and their mate._

_Werewolves have their heat season in the fall, most often September through October. While some believe the symptoms can be lessened by dealing with it the first two weeks of the season, others believe it is easier to control until the last two weeks._

_In recent years, it's become most common that, even should a mate pair find each other before the age of 18, the legal adult age to humans, they will wait to make their claims until both are considered of age, especially if there is an age difference. While a mate-claim in recognized as marriage among wolves, most will have traditional human marriages to avoid any suspicions to locals as to their closeness._

_Alpha-mates tend to become almost as strong as their Alpha. When a mate is claimed by an Alpha, they 'rise' to the status of Alpha-mate, usually within a year or so of becoming such. When one mate becomes an Alpha, depending on the circumstances, the mate will rise within a half a year. While some believe it to be possible that the mate rise at the same time, there is no recorded case of such, and the simultaneous rise theory is based on an extremely strong bond that has yet to be found._

_Mate-Claims are incredibly important in the process of a bond. While they are not necessary for a bond to be recognized, they dramatically increase the strength of a bond. Traditionally, the male would be the only one to make a 'claim'- a bite. More recently, it has become common that the stronger wolf make the claim in order to strengthen the pair together. Dual bites are considered to be only for drastic measures in case the other is in mortal danger. A dual-bite makes the pair susceptible to the others injuries, making separation difficult, and too much distance can physically damage the pair.'_

Willa yelped and jolted out of her seat as the bell rang. She hadn't paid attention to the time, she'd been too busy reading the pages on mates. With everyone giving her odd looks, Willa felt her face heat up as she shoved the old book and the text book into her backpack and quickly hurried into the hall, immediately being met by Allison. They began walking to Chemistry, and the first thing the brunette mentioned was the lack of both Scott and Stiles in English.

—

For all the power she possessed as a werewolf, none of it mattered the instant Lydia sat down. She'd been in a bad mood all day, having to actually be at school, and then adding in what she found out about 'mates'. But it all got shoved into the back of her mind when Lydia and her group sat at the table Willa had chosen, Allison among them.

Lydia immediately began to talk on and on about the party, how it had been so much fun and a dozen other things Willa didn't care about. There had been no mention of 'hunky stranger' or early departures, which meant that nothing had been suspected, much to Willa's relief.

That relief was crushed when Jackson spoke up, asking Willa directly, "What's up with your brother, McCall? Since when did he get so good at lacrosse?"

Willa had her sandwich halfway to her mouth, but froze when all eyes shifted to her. Looking between everyone, she put her food down and just shrugged, stammering, "He, uh, he spent a lot of, um, lot of the summer, you know, pr-practicing."

"You're scaring the poor kid, Jackson. Whatever problem you have with Scott, leave Willa out of it," Danny shot at his best friend. Willa shot a relieved glance at the lacrosse goalie, thankful for the defense. In return, the older boy smiled at her, nodding silently. Now she knew why everyone liked him so much. He was a genuinely nice guy.

Honestly, she didn't even know people knew that Scott was her brother, let alone her name, but it was kind of nice to know that people did. Lydia was eyeing her lunch tray then asked out loud, "For such a tiny girl, you eat  _a lot_." Allison looked a little surprised as she looked at Willa's lunch as well.

She had almost as much food on her tray as Jackson did. A turkey sandwich, a cheeseburger, two servings of french fries, a salad, an apple, a bottle of water and can of soda. Thank god she'd already finished the chicken strips she had gotten as well. Willa just gave a weak shrug before biting into her sandwich again, swallowing and answering lamely, "I, uh, I've got a really fast metabolism."

Danny and the other lacrosse players laughed at her, and Allison even smiled. Lydia smiled too, but it was more sarcastic smile than anything. Jackson didn't even react, he just eyed her as suspiciously as he did her brother. Lunch went as smoothly as it could after that, although Jackson kept watching her like she was about to grow a second nose.

Lydia attempted to get her and Allison to go out that night, seeing as the party had been last night, and now there were no Friday plans. But Allison held to the 'family' night excuse, and Willa was able to coherently lie that she had promised to make dinner for her mom and brother. The bell had saved them from any further discussions, and Willa had practically shifted to get out of the cafeteria.

Allison insisted on passing notes during Economics with Finstock, asking about Scott and why he disappeared. All Willa could do was say she thought he was sick, that she had only been at her house a few minutes that morning to change. Any mention of her love life was like a guarantee to get the subject over to that.

PE was completely focused on how Willa had spent the night with 'hunky cousin Jacob'. They'd been assigned to pair up work on stretching. It was literally the entire class that Allison had interrogated her about Derek. Then the awkward conversation about being safe, and then another discussion as to how it was that Willa's sex life was alive and kicking with such a protective brother and nosey friend, while Allison had gotten ditched.

In the locker room, Willa had texted Scott that he owed her so much for covering for him with both attendance by bringing in a forged note to excuse his absence, with Allison for saying he was sick, and then mentioned that Jackson was really convinced he was on something. As the final bell rang, Willa found herself getting more and more anxious.

She'd been worried enough about being a mate, and then she read about heat. It had said heat season for werewolves was in September and the first half of October. Well, September first was in a couple of days, and the last thing she needed to worry about was being in heat! Especially at sixteen. Being the researching worry-wart she was, she had found a chapter that was more specific about heat, and it hadn't helped her much.

Apparently, since she was a claimed mate, the extreme urge to be with Derek would be increased two-fold. Add that in with it coinciding with their second full moon as mates, and Willa was seriously starting to wonder if she should fake running away and just hide out at the Hale place with Derek. Because apparently, as a female wolf in heat, she was ten times more likely to loose control and cause serious damage if she ignored her…. 'natural urges'.

Willa spotted Derek across the street from the school and immediately felt much calmer. It was a nice affect of the claim, feeling calm the closer they were. She wove her way through the parking lot, waving to Allison as she passed, along with Lydia when the strawberry blonde said her goodbyes.

As Willa slipped into the black Camaro, she held out the old book to Derek. The black haired man looked confused, taking it before seeing the sticky notes the ever-studious Willa had marked pages with. He frowned as he opened to them, scanning each page before flicking to the next, then the next, then snapping it shut and tossing it into the back seat of his Camaro, practically peeling away from the curb.

The ride was silent for a good five minutes before Willa spoke up, "Did you know any of it?" He looked over at her, and the irritation immediately left his face, seeing that she wasn't looking at him, instead her denim blue eyes were focused entirely on her fingers that were twisting themselves together nervously.

He exhaled, running a hand through his hair as he did his best to not frighten her, "I knew that a mate-claim would save you from the Alpha the other night. And that it'd be hard to go about normal life on the full moon." Derek looked over and saw how red she was turning. Despite it all, in the end, Willa was still a kid, she was still a shy, timid individual who got tongue tied and jittery in any situation that required adult conversation.

Willa glanced over at him finally, her heart thumping like the baseline of a techno-song and her entire face turning a new color of red. It was kind of adorable. He reached over and grabbed one of her tiny hands in his much larger one, trying to ease the entire situation, "Don't worry, okay? I promise, it will all work out."

She smiled weakly. She wasn't worried about how it would work out. It all would, she knew that, she'd do whatever she needed so that it would. What she was worried about was one of the most awkward things she could think about discussing. Willa could barely watch kissing scenes in movies without turning red, how the hell was she supposed to discuss… Chewing her lip, Willa finally blurted out, "What about heat?"

Thank god they were close enough to the woods that no one was on the road. The blunt change in topic made Derek swerve before he recovered. Willa was sure if he had been drinking something, he would have spit it out. She waited patiently as he turned onto the side road that he generally parked his car at, before turning it off.

Neither made a move for several long, tense moments. Finally, Derek scratched the back of his head and sighed, "I didn't exactly think that far ahead." He glanced out the window for a second, before both got out of the car and started walking towards the Hale house, Derek's arm wrapping around her by instinct as he continued, "My cousin Jamie usually took me and my siblings in during it, and my other cousins. I remember my parents once mentioned using an old herbal mixture to help during the day when they had to go to work."

Willa nuzzled in closed to Derek, feeling him tense slightly at just having to talk about his parents. It was hard for him to talk about his family, but he seemed to get better about it when the knowledge was needed, like now. That didn't mean it got easier, and Willa felt that familiar irritation that she got whenever something was difficult for Derek to talk about. She didn't like it.

Nodding slowly, she began rambling, "It will start in a couple of days, and the full moon will coincide with it. Plus with the claim it will make it harder, not to mention I'm sure Scott's going to notice something, I mean, he's not that stupid, plus the Argents-"

Immediately, Willa fell silent as Derek pressed his lips against hers, pulling away for her to blink a few times before flushing. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, calming her down, "We'll figure it out. Besides, it isn't like it's impossible to see each other. But it might not be a bad idea to bring some of your clothes over to my house. Just in case."

—

"How much does she hate me," Scott questioned miserably, moping his way into the kitchen as she came in the back door with groceries. Willa wanted to through the bags in her arms at him, desperately. She'd spent a hour going over books with Derek trying to find anything about herbal soothers, although they hadn't found it, before getting a call from her mom that she wouldn't be home for dinner.

Setting the bags onto the kitchen counter, the blonde sighed and told Scott, "Allison is upset you just ditched her, but I told her you weren't feeling well, and that you had stayed home today because you were sick. Which reminds me again, you seriously owe me! I had to deal with Lydia and Jackson by myself!"

Scott hopped onto the counter and lean against the wall, thanking her, "I owe you for, like, the rest of my life- Dude, what's that smell on you?"

Willa had started washing vegetables and glanced over her shoulder to see that he was leaning forward. She'd wondered when he would start noticing the distinctly not-Willa smell that seemed to always be on her now. But she decided it be best he come clean first, and shot back, "You're half way across the room, what the hell are you talking about?"

Her brother squirmed and she listened as his heart rate skyrocketed as he struggled with telling her the truth or lying. She really hoped he went with the truth, or else she was going to through one of the carrots she was washing at him. Finally, he answered, "You know how Stiles joked I was a werewolf?"

Looking over her shoulder again, she finished, "Not so much a joke now, huh?" If the situation was so serious, Willa would have laughed at how stunned her brother was. He literally looked like someone had just told him he was going to be a father.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of it before asking, very confused, "H-how did you know?! I'm serious, you know! Last night, I turned into a werewolf! And then got attacked by hunters! Oh, and then Derek Hale-"

"He saved your ass, Scott," Willa growled. She stopped washing vegetables and turned to face him, leaning on the counter. Her brother was frozen again, this time from his sister growling and defending Derek.

Scott just stared at her before bursting out, "He turned me into a freaking monster, Wills! I could kill someone, and there are people trying to kill me!" Immediately, Willa's body went on the offensive at being called a monster, though she knew he didn't understand yet. While her brother was fairly intelligent, he could be a bit dense at times.

Deciding that seeing was believing, she let her eyes glow, which made Scott fall off his kitchen perch as she told him, "You aren't a monster, Scott. You aren't normal anymore, but you aren't a monster. And neither am I." Scott swallowed as he stood up, taking a step closer to see that Willa's eyes were indeed glowing yellow like his did. She watched him carefully before returning to the sink, continuing, "Look, it's not easy, I'll give you that. It is hard, you have to learn control, but you aren't alone."

She felt Scott come stand beside her and spotted the peeling in his hand. Willa smiled over at him before handing him a cucumber, then grabbed a carrot herself, letting her claws extend and began peeling the orange root veggie in her hand.

Scott was watching her, a little confused and shocked still, but he didn't say anything for a bit, letting the fact that his sister was a werewolf as well sink in. Finally, he regained his voice and asked, "So, uh, how long have you been a, you know?"

Tossing him an amused smile, she filled in the blank, "A werewolf? About three months. I was bitten, like you were. So I'm not that much farther ahead on the learning curve." That seemed to make Scott relax more.

Another silence fell, this one more comfortable, as they peeled vegetables before Scott questioned, "So, uh, how did you not loose control during the full moon?"

Willa took the carrot from Scott as he finished peeling it, and began chopping it, retracting her claws and using a normal knife as she answered, "Well, my first full moon was hard. I snuck out and got as far into the woods as I could, away from anyone. But, since then, I've found an anchor. I have something that keeps me rooted in my humanity, but I've also accepted that I'm not human, not completely, anymore. It's hard, trying to deal with a whole new piece of yourself, but you'll get the hand of it. And, if you can't, you have me."

The smell of Adderall and curly fries hit her before the familiar voice added on, "And me, whatever we're talking about. What are we talking about? Oh yum, Willa food."

The blond smacked her best friend's hand away from the zucchini on the cutting board as Scott told him, "About me being a werewolf. And how Willa has been handling the full moon and being one for three months."

That got Stiles to freeze for a whole minute, before he started stammering idiotically, making incoherent syllables before shouting, "WHAT?!" Willa chuckled slightly as she moved onto the cucumbers and Scott filled in the ADHD sophomore on Willa's 'condition'.

Stiles jumped onto the counter, stealing a piece of carrot that had been soaking in marinade, and stated, "I'm appalled that you kept this from us until now. I mean, we could have helped, you know. So, great, now I've got to werewolf buddied to chain up on a full moon."

Her brother and friend practically jumped out of their skins as Willa growled, her eyes glowing, and she hissed, "I don't need to be chained up on a full moon."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Stiles agreed, "Okay, no chains on the full moon for Wills, copy that."

Pulling back her wolf, her eyes faded back to blue and she smiled, then returned to cooking. The rest of the night was uneventful. Mostly Scott and Stiles discussing lacrosse and the occasional question being asked of her. Though, the whole topic of werewolves was avoided as much as possible because of Scott being so uncomfortable with it, and Stiles a bit too afraid that one of the McCall twins was going to 'wolf out' on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So, Stiles and Scott know she's a werewolf now! And you got some cute McCall sibling time. And I finally finished the first episode off woohoo!
> 
> As for the time-line distortion. Yes, technically the party is supposed to be on Friday, but it all got screwy, plus gives some time for things to be awkward between Scotty and Allison.
> 
> ]


	7. Chapter 7

If she had thought the morning after the full moon was bad, then Willa had a new definition for horrible. Monday was literally like someone dropped her into a fire before kicking her into an active volcano. And that was before noon. First, she had woken up at three am, completely unable to get comfortable. After a cold shower and replacing her sweat soaked pajamas, she had realized what day it was. The solution? Sprinting to the Hale house, and finding that Derek was having just as many problems

By seven am, she had managed to sneak back into her room. Only to realize she had shredded her sheets in her sleep. She hadn't realized it when she woke up, but her blankets were scattered around the edge of her bed, her top sheet was shredded to ribbons, the cover sheet and mattress punctured several times. When Scott finally knocked on her door to make sure she was awake, Willa had managed to change the sheets, hide the mangled ones with the shirt that she had been bitten in, and take yet another cold shower and get ready for school. And thankfully Scott made no mention of the extra scent on her that he couldn't place and she hadn't completely scrubbed off.

First period hadn't been easy, and it didn't help that the windows in her classroom were closed as always. Not that they were ever open, but Willa was constantly feeling like she was running a fever. And her teacher had a terrible monotone. One that was incredibly grating on her already strained and frayed nerves. She had never wanted to rip out anyone's vocal chords until now.

Chemistry had been slightly easier, Allison ignored Scott entirely, and Scott kept trying to get Willa to help him out. It had been a good distraction. Scott didn't seem to notice how squirmy and flushed his sister was either. And thankfully, neither did Stiles, who managed to narrowly escape a week of detention with Mr. Harris. She did not, however escape the looks that Jackson kept shooting her and Scott.

English had not helped one bit. Her teacher, Ms. Brader, had spent a good twenty minutes whining about how all good men were wither taken or gay, and how she would die alone. It was incredibly melodramatic, and Willa considered just agreeing with her out loud more than once to end the soap-opera of a monologue. She'd also managed to puncture eight different holes through the fake wood desk.

It was hitting noon when her lunch period arrived, and Willa was on the verge of just ditching the rest of school. If she could barely survive half a day, how in the hell would she survive six weeks? A savior came, though, in a black Camaro and a very well-fitted leather jacket. Most of the student body was in the cafeteria, and Willa was on her way, she just needed to stop at her locker and possibly claw the door off.

Instead, she felt an insane amount of calm and relief wash over her when she turned the corner and saw Derek leaning against the blue metal instead. With werewolf speed, she practically tackled him, nearly sending them both to the ground. It even made him crack a grin. As Willa peeled herself off him, she realized that she had  _actually been able to peel herself away from him_. Before she could ask, Derek was holding out a bronze pendant on a long loop leather string.

Willa tilted her head curiously, and Derek explained, seeming incredibly proud of himself, "The herbs weren't to be ingested, they were to be worn. In a charm or whatever." A massive grin spread over her face and she took the necklace, quickly slipping it over her head, sighing as the effects took the instant the charm settled into place. It was made better that Derek had a small smile that she seemed more at ease finally. He pulled the leather cord around his neck to show a matching metal circle and explained, "They were in a box in the old cabinet. I'll show you later."

She no longer felt the need to claw her skin off or terrorize forest creatures. Nor did she feel the need to be glued onto Derek's side like some clingy school girl. Before he left, she did feel the need to kiss him, that she had no problem with. It helped get her through the rest of her lunch period. Stiles was busy complaining about the make-up essays he had been assigned for missing classes Friday, while Scott was moping over Allison, who was sitting with Lydia at a separate table. And, since Scott had been so hung up on Allison, he hadn't even noticed that there was another scent change.

The rest of the day managed to pass easily, the pendant working perfectly. The insatiable urge to be near Derek had significantly faded to a tolerable nagging. Nagging, she could handle without looking like she was trapped in a sauna. Maybe September wasn't going to start off on such a bad foot after all. Although, she just hoped that the herb mix inside the pendant wasn't made of anything too rare or hard to get a hold of.

Or maybe it totally and completely was. Scott was waiting outside the school for Allison, he wanted to beg her forgiveness. Willa, being the good sister, was standing by incase he completely butchered it. It went fine, despite nearly slipping up, and the brunette girl agreed to give Scott a second chance. While Willa had seen Chris Argent pull up, recognizing the scent immediately and having to fight the urge to attack, Scott didn't. It looked like he wouldn't, either.

Until he decided to be an actual werewolf and picked up the wolfsbane scent. Willa groaned involuntarily as her brother turned and saw the hunter who had almost killed him on Thursday night. Immediately, Willa scurried over, grabbing at Scott's jersey and politely waving at both Argents. Then she practically dragged him into the school and to the locker rooms, shoving him with the words 'just focus on the violent game with sticks'.

Willa made her way out to the field and got herself a good spot, and was prepared to just sit quietly the entire time, except Jackson was a complete and utter jackass with absolutely no sense of boundaries and a complete lack of manners. The lacrosse team captain seemed to zone in on the tiny blond the minute she finally got comfortable and walked over to her, asking her in a not so nice tone, "Where's your brother, McCall?"

Instead of standing down, Willa's wolf refused to let the insult of a human's suspicion of her slide by. And with the complete lack of Lydia to scare her, the sophomore stood and growled humanly for once, "He's coming, Whittemore. Don't get your panties in a bunch, practice hasn't even started." The personality shift visibly shocked Jackson, who only stepped away when the Coach blew his whistle.

She smirked, quite proud of herself for standing up to someone who technically had more social power than her. As she settled back into her seat, she grinned as she caught one of her favorite scents, followed by a very familiar voice, "Confidence looks good on you."

It was a compliment in the highest form, especially from Derek Hale. More than once he had reminded her that being a werewolf meant she was something more than human, that she didn't have to fear things much anymore, not the same things at least. She was stronger, even more with a claim bite. But facing those with a different kind of strength made her forget. Willa would never be the strongest in a social pyramid. But standing up to Jackson, who she could beat despite his size, it had made it settle in more, that she wasn't just human.

Not turning to look at him, she focused in for his heartbeat, and used it along with his scent to decode his location behind her, watching unseen. He was there watching Scott, too. Catching another glare from Jackson as the Coach told him to grab a long stick, Willa moved higher in the bleachers, for better perspective, and leant against the bars, then replied gently, "Looking more and more like I'm going to need it just to survive the year."

The silence held the question, and she willingly answered, "Despite my best efforts, I have reluctantly become friends with Allison. And Lydia has deemed Allison her best friend. So I'll be forced to hang around the queen bee. It will be impossible for me to survive if I don't match the strength of my opponent."

Willa watched as Jackson took down another team member, frowning as she saw Scott was a player away from being told to rush the off-tempered team captain. She heard Derek chuckle slightly and commented, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a born-wolf. Or maybe an army-brat."

Watching the player in front of Scott get taken down, she clenched her jaw at the slight limp the player stood with and admitted, "Yeah, well, I just thought of that. Amazing what a threat to family will make you realize."

Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned a threat to her family. Willa had to grip the bench tightly and growled as she watched Jackson take down her brother, but the power behind it was tripled just because it was Scott. While she knew it was an over reaction, she also knew that Jackson was trying to find out why Scott was so good, and that could mean a threat to her, a threat to her mate, and a threat to her brother.

"Willa, keep control. Scott's pulse is kicking up, he's upset," Derek told her firmly. It was amazing what his voice could help do. Willa was able to regain most of her control, claws sinking back into her nail beds. He was right, though, she watched as Scott returned to the line to 'do it again'. His eyes weren't glowing yellow yet, but the animal in him was forcing itself out.

She may not have liked Jackson, but even she couldn't help but feel a little bad when Scott collided with him again, this time around it sent Jackson to the ground. Willa mumbled for Derek to stay there, and immediately got up, jumping off the bleachers. Stiles was half pushing, half guiding him off the field as she reached them. Willa didn't say a word, just helping, though she knew he wasn't going to get any control over it.

By the time the three stumbled into the boys' locker room, Scott's heart rate was a steadily high one, and his breathing was heavy. He yelled for them to get away, but shoved Stiles further into the locker room as he lost all control, shifting completely in his lacrosse gear. No, no, no! With his lack of control and having been bitten less than a week ago, Scott was all instinct in a shift, no human, just animal. An animal that wanted blood.

Her wolf whined, pleading to help, and Willa knew it was the better move. Instantly, Willa shifted, but moved after Stiles. Scott had zoned in on a human, weaker prey in the eyes of the wolf, and it would only help if she could be in between them. Stiles yelped when he saw Willa, but she just shoved him, keeping him moving while watching Scott. For a new wolf, he was getting the hang of the agility a little too quickly, at least for Stiles' sake at the moment.

Before she could shove Stiles at the door, the taller boy grabbed the fire extinguisher, fumbling with it in the bulky lacrosse gloves before releasing it onto Scott. The noise was enough to bring Willa out of her wolf and stumble out, hands pressed over her ears. Fire extinguishers were not only an obnoxiously high pitched hissing, but the smell was dreadful, and another one of the smells to add to the 'con' side of enhanced smell. Stiles was panting like he had just run three marathons, then noticed his blonde friend curled over. Resting a hand on her back, he asked through heavy breathes, "You okay?"

Willa whined slightly but straightened up slowly, nodding. She hadn't been hurt, but that smell hitting her at the same time as the noise had been a little much. From the locker room, a very human, "Stiles? Willa?" echoed. Stiles reluctantly stuck his head back in, unsure if Scott was back to himself or this was a trap to try and eat him, but Willa had no such qualms, walking in and sitting next to her brother as he asked, "What happened?"

"You tried to kill me, oh and then your sister went all wolf on me but she actually tried to help the human," Stiles said, dropping the red canister he'd been hugging to his chest moments again.

Glaring at Stiles, she retorted, "I shifted with control, in protection of you, doofus," then she patted Scott on the back and told him, "Like Stiles and I told you, it's the anger." Of course she was telling this to a damn lacrosse player. The entire sport was based off anger, aggression, and violence. Not to mention, Jackson seemed absolutely and completely determined to make Scott's life on the team as difficult as he possibly could.

Stiles nodded and sat on the floor, agreeing, "It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." The blond held her tongue in mentioning that anger wasn't the only thing to rise her brother's pulse. She had to remind herself that these were things he had to learn on his own, because that was part of becoming a wolf. Even when Derek had started teaching her control, he had been clear that there were some things that she wouldn't understand unless she found them herself, especially since she had been bitten.

The look on Scott's face was a cross between confusion and shame. He was confused why he would attack Stiles, but more ashamed over it than anything. He glanced between the two and reminded them, "But that's lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you guys hadn't noticed." Willa felt her heart ache. Scott knew what they were trying to tell him, and he wanted to get them to change their mind. Her brother loved the sport, and he'd finally made first string.

Bumping her shoulder against his, Willa pointed out softly, "It'll get a hell of a lot more violent if you end up killing someone because you can't control yourself." Not to mention it would be a neon sign that there were werewolves in Beacon Hills. It would bring every hunter in a hundred miles to the town, and put her and Derek in danger as much as Scott. Hell, maybe even Stiles, because he knew and helped them out.

Exchanging a look with her best friend, the boy on the floor took the job of telling Scott, "You can't play in the game this Saturday. You'll… have to get out of the game." The confusion overtook Scott's features, and for a moment, Willa wondered how he got past his freshman year.

"B-but I'm first line." Her brother just couldn't make it any harder. They might have been braking his heart, but he was breaking theirs with the sad-puppy look he got when something bad happened.

Willa wrapped her arms around her brother in a hug as Stiles broke it to him, "Not anymore."

* * *

Dropping onto the couch, Willa informed her mate, "You're very lucky that Scott didn't recognize your scent. He's been smelling it on me all week and keeps saying something about it. He is going to figure it out sooner than I'd like if you pull that again."

The twenty-one year old smirked and retorted easily, "Well then it's a good thing he's such a terrible werewolf then. He's worse than you were." She snarled playfully and batted at him. He did have a point though, Scott's aversion to accepting his new life was making him pretty bad at the basics of werewolf-hood. She'd found he hadn't memorized any scents other than hers because she was always around. He couldn't pick up the second wolf smell on her ever, still tried to avoid smelling anything, and had yet to learn to listen for heartbeats.

"Threatening to kill him was a bit much, though, Derek," Willa said somewhat seriously, taking a bite of the Chinese take-out that was for dinner, kicking her legs up onto Derek's lap. It was Thursday, and she couldn't wait until the week was over. Scott had still been going to lacrosse practice, hadn't made any mentions of not being involved on Saturday, especially with Jackson possibly not playing. All the could hope was he would come to his damn senses.

Derek glanced over at her, before shrugging and defending himself, "If he shifts on the field, you're in danger. He can't play on Saturday, he doesn't have enough control. And if scaring him is the way to do it, then that's what I'll do." As proud of her twin as she was, Derek was right, he couldn't play without risking a shift. Scott could barely make it through drills without almost or completely shifting.

The finality in his tone made Willa drop it, instead sitting up and changing the topic, "Lydia wants to take me shopping for an outfit tomorrow." The idea of shopping and with Lydia made her face twist in dislike. The look on her face made Derek chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her and nipped at her neck.

Willa giggled and turned, setting the food carton on the crate a couple inches away that was a make-shift coffee table. These were her favorite days, when she got to skip watching lacrosse practice and just be with Derek. While he didn't give the greatest first impression, he was actually kind. At least, to her. Maybe because he was still afraid of terrifying her, or maybe because she was the only person who didn't care what had happened or what would, she wasn't going to leave him. Not willingly at least.

The moment was completely ruined when Willa's phone began ringing, a phone call. Stiles' ringtone of all things. Willa growled but pulled away, reaching over to the wooden crate and snatching the technologic mood-ruiner and answered harshly, "What Stiles?!"

"Where the hell are you? You told Scott you were going home, and I'm standing in your room, with an absence of tiny blonde McCall twin," Stiles rambled off, almost sounding like a parent. Then again, his completely over-protective reactions to everything always made him sound parent-like.

Derek glared at her phone, and Willa had to resist the urge to snicker. As irritated at Stiles as she was, Derek was doubly so, and she swore she heard her mate mumble 'cock-block' under his breath. Flexing the fingers of her other hand, she sighed, "I'm with a friend-"

"I swear to God if you're with 'hunky stranger'- You know we know Allison was just lying for you, there's no 'cousin Jack' or whatever! Seriously, what the hell? Scott made me promise not to say anything about it, but you know what, I think I will! You lied to us, for three months, that you were a freaking werewolf, and now you're lying about who you are hanging out with- oh my god are you into something? Like drugs or- oh my god you're not doing-"

"Stiles!" Now she was glaring, and growling. Her eyes flashed yellow and her claws were puncturing the semi-charred couch she was sitting on as she snapped, "I'm not doing 'that' or drugs or anything like that! Yes, I lied about being a werewolf, get over that, you know now, and quite honestly, none of it is actually yours or Scott's business! Just because we're twins doesn't meant we have to know everything about each other, and you aren't even related to us! I am allowed to have a life, outside of you and Scott! Which you are interrupting! I'm fine, leave me alone!"

The piece of technology would have ended up smashed against a wall is Derek didn't react and catch it, hitting end for her rather than letting her destroy the phone. He didn't say anything though, which she appreciated. Because she didn't want him to say anything. She loved her brother and Stiles, she did, but she was taking great strides to not let them find out about Derek. Not because she didn't want them too know, but because it wasn't worth the grief and concern and panic it would cause.

Scott was barely adjusting to being a werewolf, Stiles was just being a good friend, and it was too much on them to introduce the fact that Willa had found the one person she would spend her life with, at sixteen. To both boys, she was still innocent little Willa, who was frightened by her own shadow and was terrified of any form of confrontation. If they could barely accept that she was a werewolf who could stand up for herself, how would they react to her having a mate?

Derek stayed silently next to her, waiting patiently as her heart rate fell back to its normal pace and her claws retracted, eyes fading out to blue. Neither said anything while Willa unclamped her fist from the cushion. When she finally lent back, Derek did speak up, "You know he's just looking out for you."

Blue eyes flickered over at him and she exhaled tiredly, replying, "I know, it's why I can't stay mad over it. But I can ignore it until tomorrow." The chuckle her response evoked got a smile from her. She'd deal with Stiles and her brother tomorrow, tonight, she would spend it with her mate. Because she most likely wouldn't get to see him for the next couple of days. Not that she wouldn't make every effort to, and she most definitely would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, enjoy, let me know what you think, seriously, reviews and feedback get you chapters faster, trust me! They heal may soul~
> 
> Also, just an FYI, outfits and what they're for for Willa are on Polyvore. Even outfits for future chapters, I sometimes use sets and inspiration for writing XD


	8. Chapter 8

Willa thanked the universe that Lydia Martin favored her. She'd seen what happened when Lydia stopped liking someone, and for Willa, that was scarier than facing the Alpha. What she wasn't liking about being on the queen bee's good side was the immense amount of shopping it entailed. But Allison was there as well, at least she wasn't alone. Although Allison wasn't helping much, she was practically encouraging Lydia to bring practically the entire store for Willa to try on.

However, she was the only one still trying on outfits for approval. According to Lydia, despite how 'adorable' and 'boho-slash-hipster chic' it was, her wardrobe was no longer up to par for someone of her 'social standing'. Willa hadn't even known she had social standing, it was news to her. And despite her attempts at persuading the strawberry blonde it just needed a little reworking and a couple additions, they were going on the third hour of Willa trying clothes on.

The blonde sighed as she stepped out of the dressing room that was empty except for the brunette and red-head girls sitting on the incredibly nice red velvet couch. As amazing and gorgeous as all the clothes were, Willa couldn't even afford a pair of socks from this place, let alone an entire wardrobe.

Lydia spun her finger, and for the millionth time that night, Willa turned around. She had yet to dislike anything at least, but that wasn't really Willa's first concern. As Lydia glanced over at Allison, who nodded her approval, the youngest of the trio finally spoke up, "Guys, as nice as these all are, they're way out of my price range. I can't afford any of this." She gestured to the neatly folded pile of approved outfits by Lydia and then to the clothes still waiting to be tried on in the changing room.

While Allison looked slightly awkward, Lydia didn't seem to mind, waving her hand nonchalantly as she simply answered, "That would be why I'm buying it." Both Willa and Allison turned to stare at her. Neither girl had expected that. Yes, it was quite common knowledge around Beacon Hills that Lydia Martin's father was absolutely and completely loaded. It was also common knowledge that Lydia Martin took great joy in spending that money. But Willa had never heard of her spending it on… well, someone else. The strawberry blond just blinked at them, tilting her head and asking, "What?"

"I'm sorry, did you just say you were buying me something?" Willa was absolutely dumbstruck that someone would spend that kind of money on her, and Allison was just confused.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia sighed, "I'm not just buying you something, Willa, I'm buying all of it. Look, my dad gave me a credit card with a limit I have yet to hit, and I can only splurge on myself so many times. Besides, it's fun dressing friends, especially one who looks good in everything I choose. You do like it right? Because you  _are_  allowed to speak up if you don't like anything."

Allison seemed to accept it as a valid reason, while Willa's jaw had dropped in absolute shock. Not only was Lydia making it clear she was going to pretty much buy Willa an entirely new wardrobe, but she had referred to Willa specifically as her friend. Lydia Martin, the most popular and smartest girl in school had called Willa McCall, the quiet wallflower, a friend.

The proudest, most warm and adoring smile crawled onto Willa's face, which made both Lydia and Allison smile. The red head waved Willa back into the dressing room to try on more and picked up another conversation, "So, tomorrow night. Obviously I'm going with Jackson. And you're going with Scott, right Allison?" Willa was pulling a new shirt on when Allison replied an affirmative and she heard Lydia continue, "Then that just means we need to get you a date, Willa."

If she had been drinking something she would have spit it out, immediately correcting, "Actually, I was, uh, going to see if Danny wants to go. As friends." Tugging on a new pair of jeans, she picked up on the confusion of the older girl, and explained as she came out to show the new outfit, "I, uh, already have a boyfriend. But-"

"Do you mean Allison's 'cousin' who's not really her cousin?" Lydia was completely neutral about the entire topic. She didn't seem to care that the poorly conceived lie was that, as long as she was told the truth, it seemed she wouldn't care.

Willa blushed and Allison explained for her, "Yeah, sorry. It's just Scott and Stiles don't know about him. And she'd already told them she was staying at my place, so it was the first thing I could think of as a cover." Honestly, she owed Allison way too much. As much as she did like the girl, Willa did not like owing a hunter's kid. Werewolf owing a hunter couldn't end well.

Nodding in corroboration, Willa forked over the details she knew Lydia would drag out of her eventually, "He's a couple years older, and with the boys being so protective… If they found out I was dating someone older, Stiles would tell his dad. And that's just not something I want to deal with."

Lydia seemed to understand perfectly and asked, "What's his name?" The next half hour consisted of Willa telling Lydia and Allison more about Derek, the non-supernatural story of how she had met him, and all the other things she had spent the past three months wishing she could tell someone but couldn't. She told them how much she adored he didn't treat her like a helpless child, but still was protective. Finally, Lydia sighed, "Well, I for one think he sounds just perfect. Maybe he could give Jackson some 'Prince Charming' lessons."

Allison smirked slightly, agreeing silently as to not to offend Lydia. Willa bit back the urge to ask Lydia why in the world she had put up with him for so long. Yes, she knew it was a bit of social standing, but she was Lydia Martin, she could do a hell of a lot better than the jerk that was Jackson Whittemore. But she was pretty sure they weren't in that phase of their friendship yet.

* * *

Apparently, there had been more than just one store on Lydia's docket. After Lydia had purchased what Willa thought was two wardrobe's worth of clothes, the strawberry blonde informed them that they were not actually done with shopping, and had proceeded to drag them to three other stores. Allison had gotten a kick out of seeing Willa dressed up in clothes that made her look like a mature high school or college student, as opposed to her normal attire. They'd also been dragged into a very fancy intimates store that made Willa invent a new shade of red with her face when Lydia commented she had to keep her man 'interested'. She really wished she could have told the girl that Derek would always be interested, he was stuck with her for life.

The entire trip had consisted of conversations that actually allowed all three girls to get to know each other. Willa learned that Allison had lived in pretty much every state of the continental United States, had only had a couple of relationships, though none were serious and the guy was way more into her than she was to him. She had once been a competitive archer, but hadn't been active in since she started high-school, and that she had to repeat freshman year because she had moved so much the first time around.

Lydia was far more intelligent that she let on, even in class. She already had several offers from major universities for early admission, scholarships if she wanted them. Her parents had divorced ten years ago, and it had been absolutely nasty, not officially ending until last year. Which was why her father had given her the card and never said anything about her spending habits. Her father's new girlfriend was a complete bitch in Lydia's opinion, and even more of a reason for her to spend so much.

Willa had in turn told both the girls about her family, that she was technically adopted, though everyone rarely cared and she liked being an unofficial twin. Even if she had had an argument with Scott that morning about where she had been the night before. She told them as much about Derek as they asked, retelling the several times she had helped Derek follow leads about his sister, though she had to adjust a few details and call them 'dates'.

Somewhere between stores, they had stopped at the food court for dinner. Both Lydia and Allison had been slightly surprised at how much Willa had ordered. She went with the fast metabolism excuse and lied that she hadn't eaten lunch. In actuality, it had more to do with the fact that one of the side-effects of lycanthropy was not just elevated senses, but highly elevated appetite. But the werewolf metabolism helped disguise that.

The blonde was still blushing when she finally was allowed to exit the lingerie store, three large black bags with red tissue paper poking out the top added to the couple of dozen they already had. Despite the last stop, Willa had to admit she had actually enjoyed the shopping expedition. She very much appreciated the clothes, and was still thanking Lydia who was constantly telling her to hush, it was her job. And Willa had figured it out by the end of the night, that Lydia had appointed herself a mentor of sorts to Willa. That, and her werewolf hearing let her pick up the conversation the other two had had while the youngest was trying something on.

As the finally escaped the mall, they turned to head towards Lydia's car, but stopped, and Willa felt a massive grin blossom on her face. Leaning on a black Camaro, Derek was waiting outside the automatic doors. It was something completely and utterly domestic, something  _normal_. And it almost made her forget she was in public. She heard bags shuffle and then Allison murmuring that that was Derek, followed by Lydia's hum of absolute approval.

The three walked over as Derek pushed off the side of his car, smiling lightly at them as Willa teased him playfully, "I could have sworn I told you this was an all-girls shopping trip. And you, my love, are  _definitely not_  a girl." Both Lydia and Allison snickered at her chosen emphasis as she did manage a real question, "So what are you doing here?"

It was amazing how normal Derek could come off when he really wanted to, just smirking as if there were no rogue Alpha on the loose and replying, "Am I not allowed to surprise my girlfriend? Because you should have clarified that before." Despite the fact that yes, they and already agreed that to humans they were 'dating', it still made her blush when he called her his 'girlfriend'. Not to mention it was a tiny bit entertaining to hear Derek Hale say it.

The two other girls cooed at how sweet it was, finally coming forward and Willa introduced them officially, "Derek, this is Lydia and Allison. Lydia, Allison, this is Derek. My boyfriend." Derek smirked as her heart rate kicked up a little, her smile immovable. This, this was one of the rare moments of 'normal' she would ever have. Introducing her boyfriend to her friends. Both Allison and Lydia said hello before Willa asked, "Seriously, though, what has brought you to a mall? You hate the mall, with a burning passion."

Derek chuckled as Willa quoted his words exactly from the other day, simply answering, "I won't get to see you tomorrow or Sunday. I thought I'd give you a lift home. And it looks like you might need it."

The male gestured to the bags in her hands, and Lydia quickly corrected, "Oh, and she'll need help carrying all of this in." The look on Derek's face of slightly surprise and minor confusion made the red head add in for good measure, "I think you will particularly like what in the black bags."

"LYDIA!"

* * *

After one of the most awkward departures in Willa McCall's young life and a comfortably silent ride home, Derek and her had finally managed to lug the army of bags into her room. Derek had opted to lie on her bed rather than actually go through any of it, which she slightly appreciated. Although, Willa didn't necessarily want to bother with it either. A very good looking man who was very into her was sprawled on her bed, and she had the house to herself. Clothes really were her second priority.

But she didn't want to explain to her mother that Lydia Martin had bought enough clothes for a small country all for her. She also didn't want to explain to Stiles that she had somehow become best friends with the girl he'd been in love with for years. Then again, she didn't want to talk to Stiles yet. She'd avoided him all day, and was hoping to keep that up for the weekend.

The only benefit to so many clothes were that half could be kept at Derek's house, and that could be incredibly handy. That was if she ever managed to get any of them out of the bags. At the moment, Willa was a tad too occupied with the gorgeous werewolf underneath her. Until her phone rang. It was Stiles' ringtone. Again. Derek growled underneath her and she grumbled something about ripping off his arms.

She reached over and picked the phone up none the less, shifting herself off of straddling her mate and answering irritably, "You better be dying or apologizing, Stilinski." Willa felt some of the irritation melt when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back in the a firm chest.

Stiles gulped on the other end and replied, "I'll go with apology. Look, I'm sorry about the other day or whatever. I'm just worried about you, Wills. You aren't the same person anymore, and, well, you're like my sister. And your different now, with the werewolf…. thing."

Chin resting on her shoulder, Derek hummed a slight disagreement but kept his opinion to himself as Willa realized, "Yeah, you know what, I am different. I'm not that scared little girl hiding in the corner anymore. I'm stronger, quicker, braver, and for the first time, I feel comfortable in my own skin. But when it comes down to it, I'm still Willa, and that's something that hasn't changed. But you and Scott are too busy babying me to see that. Let me know when you realize that."

After ending the call and tossing the phone over to her side, she turned her head to look at her mate and asked him, "I'm still the same person, right? Just without the jumpy nerves."

Pressing a kiss to her neck, Derek answered honestly, "You'll always be Willa. But now you're able to protect yourself. You're more independent. Maybe since you had to do something without your brother and Stiles for the first time." Willa studied him, nodding a little. He was right, she was more independent. She didn't fear what would happen away from her safety blanket of bench-warming lacrosse players.

And Derek had a point. The past three months, she had been dealing with her new life without the boys, spent most of it training and finding what she could do. It really was the first time she had had to deal with anything on her own. When she was little and first had been told she was adopted, Scott and Stiles had been there. The night their dad left for good, Scott and Stiles had been there to comfort her. Anytime she was picked on, or frightened, anything at all, Scott and Stiles were right there, to take the brunt of it.

This time, she hadn't had them to turn to. She had had Derek, but Derek hadn't shielded her from anything, he let her see what it all was and didn't try to coddle her. He knew she was strong, deep down, that she had just needed the change to finer her own strength. She wasn't scared little Willa to him, she was just Willa. And she was his mate, his equal. Her size didn't matter, it just gave her an advantage when someone underestimated her.

Giving him a quick kiss, Willa stood and sighed, "I need to shove as much of this into my closet as physically possible. If I toss you stuff out of my closet- do you actually know how to fold clothes or are you the kind of person who rolls it up and hopes for the best?"

Derek raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Yes I can fold clothes. In New York, Laura washed them, and I folded. I can also sweep every other week, thanks." The blonde snorted slightly at the thought of big, muscular Derek Hale with a broom. It was actually a huge relief to her, that he had some capability in a household, that he wasn't one of the useless muscle heads.

The next few hours were some of the most domestic, relaxing hours of Willa's entire life as a werewolf. She would toss something to Derek, replacing it with one of the things Lydia had purchased. After she had fit as much as was physically possible into her small closet, she moved over to her dresser doing the same with almost every drawer except the one with her bras and panties. That, she would be doing on her own.

Even the conversation was fairly domestic. Willa asked about his life in New York, about his family, what his favorite subject in high school had been. It was mixed with Derek asking her about middle school and freshman year. After about an hour, the conversation had turned towards werewolf life. There was still quite a bit Willa didn't know and both wanted and needed to know. And Derek didn't seem to have a problem with explaining any of it. In fact, Willa thought he enjoyed telling her. Maybe it was because her interest was her way of telling him that she didn't want to pretend to be human, that she was in for the full werewolf life.

As she worked on folding the ungodly expensive jeans Lydia had bought, the younger werewolf asked, "What about weddings and stuff? I know it's just a formality, but isn't it some stereotype that women are supposed to be obsessed over having the perfect ceremony or something?"

Her mate chuckled, finding it impossible to imagine Willa obsessing over anything that feminine, but answered easily, "Well, my mom told me her and my dad just went to the courthouse or something and got the piece of paper. My aunt actually planned a kind-of wedding. Mostly just a party afterwards. But, I've never actually heard of any she-wolves planning anything for a marriage. Just getting the documents is generally what happens."

Willa nodded. It made sense, from what Derek had told her about the women of his family and those he had met, being girly wasn't much of a concern. Actually, from what she had heard, it seemed that women could be the more violent ones, though that didn't surprise her much. But wolves weren't patriarchal or matriarchal, it was just whoever was strongest.

Putting another pair of pants in her drawer after tossing one behind her to her mate, she thought out loud, "I wonder if that would upset my mom." She heard the cease of fabric brushing against each other, and Willa shifted to look over at Derek who had frozen slightly. Giving him a half smile, she explained, "If we never had a big wedding. I've never wanted one, honestly, too much work for one day. Maybe we do what your aunt did, have a party after it."

Maybe it seemed odd, for a sixteen year old already thinking of marriage, but it to Willa, she didn't see the oddity. That might have been because she already had been claimed by her mate, oh and that she was werewolf. Derek relaxed at her explanation. He had been just worried she actually wanted a normal human wedding. The idea of that scared them both. Too many people, too much fuss, just too much overall.

They returned to their previous tasks in an easy silence. Willa was busy in her own mind, thinking as she did, but of the future for once. Her future was a complete and utter mystery, like everyone else's, with only one exception. Derek, he would be there, it wasn't something that could be changed. And Willa wouldn't want it to. She was sure her brother would though.

Scott. The though of telling her brother about Derek made her dread the future. Him  _and_  Stiles both. Telling them that she was spending time with Derek would be enough of fiasco, she didn't even want to guess what their reaction to the mate-claim would be. It would probably involve growling, shouting, yelling, and lots of threats, lots and lots.

Her mom might handle it better, no, Willa was sure her mother would handle it much better. Because it couldn't be hidden from her family for too long. Two nights ago, the pair had already decided that it would be best to get the marriage paper soon after she turned eighteen, just to get it out of the way honestly. They'd also discussed possibly rebuilding the Hale house.

Life wasn't exactly normal for her anymore, Willa realized. Normal teenage girls didn't have mates, discuss a marriage that was only a formality or worry about being shot by a wolfsbane bullet. Last year, the oddest conversation she had had was with Stiles about if Batman liked macaroni and cheese. But if she had to pick which version of her life she liked better, Willa McCall would always pick the one that had Derek Hale in it.

* * *

Willa swore under her breath as she pulled the brush away from her eye again, blinking a few times. She heard restrained laughter and turned to see her mom standing in her doorway. Glaring playfully at her mother, she huffed, "It isn't funny. This is really hard, and YouTube hasn't helped one bit!"

Melissa smiled sympathetically at her sixteen year old daughter. Willa was attempting to put eyeliner on for one of the first times in her life. She had worn it before, but never something that wasn't a black-tie or fancy get together. Sitting on the younger girl's bed, she admitted, "It's a little funny. If I remember correctly, you specifically told me this year was going to be a low-key, easy going year."

Blue eyes narrowed and another huff came before the wavy-haired blonde returned her attention to the mirror, now determined to make a point. Apparently, that was the key, because she managed to apply the liquid black to her eyelid and waterline smoothly, then the same to the other eye. Closing the eyeliner triumphantly, Willa spun on her floor, now fully facing her mom, asking, "So, what's up?"

For a moment, she flashed back to the night her mom had mentioned the missing patient. While any other person probably would have damned that night, Willa smiled slightly at it. As terrifying as it had been, she wouldn't change it. Maybe she had been destined to be a werewolf or something. She liked being one, liked the strength, the instinct, the entire dynamic of a pack and lycan life. Her mom answered, returning her to reality, "I'm going to head to the game. I wanted to know if I should save you a seat or not."

Now she was going to lie. As bad as she felt, she kind of didn't. Derek had left his Camaro down the street for her to use that night. He had reasoned that she should be allowed to leave whenever she wanted, not have to wait for anyone to get a ride. Smiling sweetly, she shook her head and altered the truth, "Lydia said she'd pick me up, so I'll sit with her. And then I'm going out with them after, home by midnight?"

Her mother approved the plan and left, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead and telling her she loved her before leaving. Willa hugged her mom and watched her leave through her window, then returned to her mirror. She still had to get dressed. The outfit had already been picked out, she just had to get it on, and then leave.

Willa was slipping off the pajamas she had spent the day in when he phone began ringing. It was only the default ringtone, no one specifically important. After glancing at the caller ID, though, she frowned. The number looked a bit too much like the number from the sheriff's station. It more than likely meant Stiles or Scott were in trouble. With the assumption it was her brother or friend, she answered tiredly, "You know, I'm pretty sure being arrested disqualifies you from lacrosse."

"Good think I don't play lacrosse then."

Oh hell no. Her temper was starting to rise at her mate's voice over the phone. But she could clearly hear one of the deputies in the background. It was the sheriffs station, but it was Derek. Her mate, in jail, that couldn't be good. Resisting the urge to tear into him, Willa ground out between her clenched teeth, "Why the hell are you calling me from  _jail?_ "

Where as a normal person would have been scared for their lives from her tone, her mate was too busy being irritated himself as he answered bluntly, "Your idiot brother and his spastic side-kick dug up Laura. And then called the police. I'm currently the 'person of interest' in my own sister's murder case. Oh, and they took the wolfsbane mark."

She was going to skin both Stiles and her brother. Skin them, and then tear their hearts out. Both her and her wolf felt the agitation growing and growing at the fact that their mate, theirs, was in jail because… Shaking her head, she told him, "Alright, I'm on my way."

Shifting her phone to remain pressed to her ear with her shoulder, Derek sighed, "No point. I'm just calling to let you know. Look, they aren't going to release me for at least a couple hours. So, go to the game, make sure your brother doesn't kill anyone. I'll call you when they do release me." As much as she wanted to argue, insist on heading the station right then, he was right. Besides, her showing up would raise way to many eyebrows, and bring more attention that wanted.

When she didn't answer right away, Derek said, more firmly, "Willa, go to the game. I'll call you when they do release me, and then you can come get me. You have my car anyway. Besides, someone needs to make sure your brother doesn't announce our existence to the world."

Finally, Willa agreed, making him promise on her life that he would call. As she hung up, she felt the worry hit her. What if they faked evidence to arrest him? Her wolf was upset that she was being stupid, but also that her mate was in trouble. She didn't like it, any of it. Glancing at the very expensive clothes that had been laid out, Willa turned back to her dresser. She still had a few of her old things, ones that had been around Derek, she needed comfort rather than fashion.

Lydia was not impressed to say the least when Willa showed up finally at the lacrosse game in a t-shirt, jeans, and old sneakers. And one of Derek's leather jackets that was a couple of sizes too big for her. But, after pretending that she'd had an argument with him, and saying she realized she and been wrong but too afraid to admit it, Lydia hugged her and told her that they'd have an ice cream and chick-flick fest on Sunday. Then promptly pulled her into the stands to sit with Allison and her father. It took everything in her not to gag at the wolfsbane that rolled off the hunter.

The game itself went a lot better than Willa would have expected. Scott didn't shift most the time. Until the last quarter, when they were down and Scott finally realized that no one was passing to him on purpose. In the last ten minutes, her newly bitten brother managed a half shift to scare the other player into just giving him the ball, bust the goalie's lacrosse stick net, and score three goals.

He won them the game, but he lost his control, running towards the locker rooms the moment the crowd rushed the field. Willa was up and about to chase after him when her phone rang, and she picked it up immediately, relaxing as Derek told her, "Since I'm not an animal, I didn't kill my sister. And now they actually know it's my sister."

Willa couldn't help but chuckle slightly, teasing as she slipped away from the crowd, jogging towards the parking lot, "I do prefer my mate's to be non-sister killers. Did they actually say what it was that killed her? It could have been made to look animal."

As she slipped into her boyfriend's car, tapping the speaker on and resting her phone in her lap, he answered, "I heard them talking. They found wolf fur inside the wounds. The coroner determined animal, that no human could have done it."

The blond frowned as she pulled out of the parking lot, hitting the gas as she headed towards the sheriff's station. Her mood wasn't getting better but she suggested, "Maybe not a human, but a hunter's weapon. The bastards kill enough of us, it wouldn't be that hard for fur to get onto their stuff. And, I wouldn't put it past them to try and make it look like another wolf, try to get us to pick each other off."

Derek hummed his agreement as she turned a corner, concurring, "The attack looks similar to something my uncle showed me once. Hunters had used a kind of modified bear-trap to make it look like another wolf had killed a girl, started a pack war. By the time they realized what had happened, they'd weakened each other enough for the hunters to take them down."

She growled. Laura had been killed for nothing. There were no packs in the area, no one to pick off. They'd used her to bait nothing. As Willa pulled up outside the station, her agitation had caused a half shift. Whoever had killed Laura was going to suffer, as painfully as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! OK, so the Teen Wolf season finale? HOLY MOTHER OF HOECHLIN! What the actual fudge?! Oh my god…. I won't spoil it if you haven't seen it….
> 
> This is a long one... I have no idea how I did it... outfit for Wills picking Derek up in on polyvore, user is lyricalrose, or u can find the story on Wattpad and use the external links there ^^! also if you click to the profile, there are also some of the outfits that Lydia buys for Willa as well~
> 
> Anyway, quick note: Willa is sixteen. I'm putting Scott and Willa's birthday in the beginning of August so they have their licenses. So yes, Willa can drive.
> 
> Any other questions let me know. Please leave reviews, I really wanna know what you think. How about next update comes after at least five reviews? Please?


	9. Chapter 9

The warmth on her side shifted away slightly, making Willa whine and move closer. It was one of her favorite things about both being a werewolf and having a werewolf boyfriend; the above-normal body temperature. She'd always preferred warm weather anyway.

Willa whined as source of heat completely removed itself from her and the soft bed beneath her was relieved of some weight. Moments later, the room was illuminated as curtains were pulled away from the windows, making the blonde whine and roll over, turning her back to sunlight. Her head was still muzzy from sleep, and everything about her felt heavy.

Underneath her, the bed sunk again as a comforting weight returned to the bed. Willa smiled slightly, until the warmth was shaking her shoulder. Stretching her arm up, she whacked blindly at Derek and grumbled, "S'too early. Sleep."

Her answer was missing her target and a chuckle, before feeling two lips pressed against her shoulder as he murmured quietly, "Your brother is awake, I'll see you later." And with that, he was gone, her window open and letting the smell of the outdoors in. A slight breeze entered as well, making the blonde huff tiredly, before stretching up and closing it quietly.

Despite wanting to remain curled into her comforter and spend the entire day in lazy warmth, it was not meant to be. It was also Thursday, and that meant one more day till the weekend, but first she had to actually get through school for the day. The entire week had been exhausting, even with her new stamina. Between training with Derek, having friends that weren't Stiles or Scott to pay attention to, and actual school, Willa was shocked she hadn't passed out.

But Thursday meant school, and school meant Lydia. And Lydia meant that Willa had to get up as early as Scott now to get ready. She had to put make up on, do her hair, and then somehow squeeze herself into an outfit that made her more look like another Lydia. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it just meant that she had to watch YouTube videos and call Lydia twice before being able to start any of that process. Silly her, having thought a week ago that the hardest part of sophomore year would be being a werewolf.

Willa was just finishing up her makeup when Scott called through the door, "Hey, Willa, you decent?" The female winced at her brothers volume. That weekend, she decided, she would sacrifice time with her mate to train her brother,  _hard_. No only was he having trouble controlling himself, but he still hadn't gotten it through his head he didn't need to raise his voice. In fact, she was going to severely discourage any rise in voice indoors.

Taking a breath, she told him evenly, keeping her voice normal to make a point, "Yup, still in my pajamas, I'm almost done with my make-up." His footsteps weren't as loud, meaning he wasn't wearing shoes yet, his heart steady, and breathing normal. His scent was the same at the base, though as he had been doing since he first met Allison, he had used a tad too much shampoo for a werewolf's taste, and a couple dabs of aftershave.

She highly doubted any of that had passed through her brother's mind, because he was being stubborn and refused to get help from the one person who could help him. More accurately, he seemed to hate the one person who could help him. Said one person he wasn't aware he would be stuck with for the rest of her life if he intended on staying in her life. She really had to do something about his distrust and dislike of Derek.

Scott paused as he stepped into her room, seeming surprised to see that Willa was indeed putting on make-up, her hair had been brushed and styled in loose curls. Dabbing the last bit of lip stick on, she snapped the lid on it and dropped the black tube into the basket on her dresser holding her make-up for the time being. Satisfied that she looked put together enough to gain Lydia's approval, she moved over to her closet just as Scott asked, "Was I too loud again?"

Flicking her blue eyes over at him she replied calmly, "I don't just tell you it for my health. Scott, our hearing doesn't have some automatic on and off switch. It's always elevated, unless we make a conscious effort to dampen it. You subconsciously dampen your hearing when you speak, but I can't. Speaking of listening, please tell me you have memorized at least one person's base heart rate, footsteps, something."

Honestly, she was practically begging him at this point. He was making it incredibly difficult on her to defend if he said no. Her wolf had immediately picked out family when she first turned, mom, brother, and Stiles. Because she hadn't fought herself the first few weeks, then again, she'd been terrified, confused, and a complete wreck.

She looked back over at him, a bit relieved at his smile when he answered, "Yeah, I've got your heart rate and, uh, I've got Allison's. Don't tell Stiles, please." When he admitted he knew Allison's base heart rate, his sped up slightly and his face tinged red. The fact that he had learned Allison's heartbeat before Stiles's said something, but he had to find out on his own, no matter how much she wanted to tell him.

Huffing a bit, she just told him, "That won't be a problem. He owes me an actual apology. You know what, you do too." Scott started at her sudden change in topic, looking around like there was someone else she could have been talking to before looking back at her. Willa had turned to face him, hand propped on her hip.

Even with the puppy eyes and confusion, Willa didn't break, raising her eyebrows (that she had gotten waxed Sunday with Lydia and  _dear God_  did it hurt) as she waited. Scott looked utterly lost, but asked, "What am I supposed to be sorry for?"

Rolling her eyes at how hopeless her brother was, she dismissed it, exasperated, "Well it doesn't matter if you don't know. For the record, it's because you keep treating me like a helpless child. I will remind you, again, that I do have friends outside of you and Stiles, that me not being in sight at all times does not mean I'm in danger. I will also remind you that I've been a werewolf longer than you, and I'm that much better at it."

Maybe it was a bit harsh to point out she was a better werwolf, but it was true. Scott did take offense though, growling, "How much better can you be?! I've got lacrosse to train, you're on your own!"

It was Willa and her wolf's turn to take offense. Immediately, her wolf found threat with this beta not recognizing her mate's scent, and while she knew it was because Scott just didn't recognize Derek's scent, it didn't make it any less irritating. Taking a deep breath, Willa pulled herself back and told her brother in a tense voice, "No, I'm not alone. I train, to keep control and to protect myself. There are hunters, Scott, and now a whole  _freaking_  family of them have taken up residence here! They almost killed you, and they would have done it without any remorse if Derek hadn't saved you-"

"How do you know about that?" Scott had stood, the two still a foot apart but that distance didn't matter if one of them really did loose their temper.

Her eyes became an incandescent yellow, though no other changes appeared as a show of control, and Willa snapped at him, "I was there, you idiot! Derek got you as far from them as possible and I kept them from following. We're stronger as packs, Scott, I don't know how many times I have to say that until you get it through your head!"

Scott growled, his eyes flashing the same color, but unlike Willa, he couldn't control himself and he shifted halfway, canine teeth extending as well as his claws. Her wolf refused to be less shifted and she allowed a full half-shift as well. Scott's wolf seemed to take it as a kind of challenge and he took a step forward, snarling, "Stay away from that guy! He's dangerous, you could-"

Before the lacrosse player realized what was happening, Willa had grabbed him by the throat and thrown him into her wall, sending cracks through the plaster, and held him there. Her claws dug into his skin as she bit out, venom saturating every syllable, "He isn't dangerous, you're just an absolute dumbass!" Willa tossed him to the other side of her room, as if he were a piece of paper, though this time she let go, allowing him to stumble on his own. Eyes still glowing, she watched him stand and she said firmly, "I'm stronger, because I learned to control myself and to accept who I am now. It's not something you can just push off to the side and hope it goes away, it's not the flu."

Pulling back, her teeth returned to normal, claws sunk back into her nail beds, and her eyes returned to the natural dark blue. She looked like a completely normal human, thought looks were deceiving. Willa held her place, observing as Scott fell out of his shift from being slammed into a wall twice, standing up but groaning as he did so. Shaking her head, she sighed, "I can't make you accept it, or stop being such a stubborn idiot. Those are your choices to make. But, Scott, I've made mine. I'm a big girl, I can make my own choices, so could accept that at least?"

Willa was upset, although hiding it beautifully. She wanted Scott to just realize that there was no changing who he was now, and that it was a gift, not the curse he insisted on believing it to be. But he was stubborn, and for now, there was no changing his mind on the matter. Scott watched as Willa turned to go back to the closet, picking out her clothes for the day and agreed, "Yeah. It's just, it's hard. Your my sister, I want you to be safe. I'm trying to get used to it, you being so confident and all. I mean, a couple months ago, you got scared by the toaster."

She smiled faintly, shaking her head. Yes, she used to be scared of everything. Because before, everything could hurt her. Now, she was a supernatural creature, something to be feared, not fearful. Grabbing the red top Lydia had suggested, Willa reassured him, "I'm still your sister, I'm still the same person. Just with guts now. And these babies." Holding her hand up, she 'flicked' her claws out, then waggled her five deadly weapons. Grinning, she added, "I'm really quiet capable of taking care of myself."

After getting a pair of white jeans that she remembered liking but fearing their price, she slipping into her bathroom and heard Scott ask, "Why can't you just train me? You're good at controlling yourself, and your better at this than I am." Oh, she wanted to train him just to reinforce the no yelling rule. But, she was a crap teacher. And she knew he was a horrid student, and she didn't have enough control yet to keep from ripping his throat out if he got on her nerves too badly.

Besides, if she taught him, he wouldn't go to Derek, and if he didn't go to Derek, there was no chance of them ever getting along, or at least tolerating each other. Tugging her sleep shirt over her head, she told him, "Because, my dear twin, I have absolutely no time. In case you haven't noticed, Lydia Martin has decided I'm her new project slash friend, and when I'm not with her, I have to study with Allison. Between them and school, I'm shocked we're even having this conversation."

"Yeah, I've noticed your sudden social life. So has Stiles." Willa scowled at the mention of her best friend, but her brother continued, "I know he feels really bad about what he said last week, but he just misses you." Her twin had a point, and she damn well knew it. As much as she hated to admit it, Stiles hadn't been that out of line. She had been so busy with Derek, and then Allison and Lydia, that she'd forgotten Stiles. And she felt absolutely terrible about it.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she rolled her eyes at her brother's frown and moved back to the closet to get her shoes. As she sat down and started to tug them on, she conceded, "I know, and I'll make it up to him while you and Allison are on your date."

* * *

Scott had only remembered to actually tell Willa what had brought him into her room after she mentioned the date with Allison. Apparently, he had had a nightmare that he shifted and killed Allison on a bus at school. He'd woken up freaked out and sweaty, swearing that it felt so real. Then he'd asked if it was normal that dreams be so realistic now that they were werewolves. All she could tell him was she had no idea, that maybe it was just a terrifyingly horrid nightmare.

And then it became her nightmare as well. When they arrived at school, the bus was a crime scene, and it the back was covered in blood. Human blood. Scott had almost lost control as she ran off to try and find Allison, Stiles going another direction, and then Scott running another way. As the bell rang to signal first period, she picked up Allison's scent, fresh and alive. Moments later receiving a text from Scott that he found her. Which was why she actually managed to get through her History class.

Chemistry, she almost didn't. Stiles and Scott got moved, which made several kids snicker. And then that girl, Hannah or Harley or something, had seen something and drew everyone's attention to it. They found someone, and while yes he had moved, signaling that he was alive, Scott was still panicked and terrified that he had been the one to do that. Willa was more concerned that the man would tell the wrong people about her brother.

Lunch was it's own disaster. Lydia turned her brother and Allison's date into a double date, bowling of all things. Scott was an atrocious bowler, even with the bumpers he sucked. But Jackson, being the jackass that he was, egged Scott into announcing he was a great bowler. Willa and Stiles nearly choked on their respective food when that was said. Jackson noticed, but any smug look he was going to attempt was killed by the absolutely murderous glare that Willa gave him. Thank God Lydia didn't seem to notice the blonde trying to kill her boyfriend with a look.

And through the rest of their classes, Allison began to politely complain about what was supposed to be a romantic first date being turned into a group date. While normally, Willa would offer to try and distract Lydia or get her to change her plans to help crush the group date, she was too preoccupied with other events, and could only nod and commiserate weakly. The main problem? Allison absolutely reeked of wolfsbane, and that meant that her parents had brought in a lot more wolfsbane or wolfsbane-laces things into the house.

Scott had work after school, and Willa had weaseled her way out of going over to Allison's to go to Derek's. He hadn't been in a great mood when she arrived, and Willa was almost upset to find out he had been there when Scott attacked the bus driver. She was less so when he actually explained everything to her. The Alpha had been there, had called Scott there. Apparently, with the claim bite, Willa wasn't affected by the Alpha's call to her anymore, especially since she didn't recognize him as one. While she had been worried why she hadn't woken up to it, she was grateful knowing her mate had prevented her brother from murdering anyone.

Then her night had actually gotten difficult. After at least three hours of training, mostly dodging through the trees and attacking only to knock them off long enough to get away, Derek agreed that they could stop. She knew he was worried that something would happen, that she would get hurt, but she had to remind him that even werewolf's needed a break. The rest of her evening had been the only relaxing part of her day. Even though she didn't get to spend the night.

* * *

Armed with candy, soda, video games and a large bag of curly fries, Willa McCall was hoping to the high heavens she didn't get a door slammed in her face. And quite frankly, that was the reaction she was kind of expecting. She probably deserved it to a degree, too. But as she kicked at the door of the Stilinski house, she was really hoping that Stiles wouldn't slam the door in her face, because her arms were full and she needed to put it all down.

The look on Stiles' face when he saw his best friend standing there was priceless, and increased her guilt. It took a total of two minutes before either one spoke, and it was Willa pleading, "Can I please come in and dump this somewhere? Otherwise it's all ending up on your porch." She must have said the magic words, because he snapped out of whatever kind of trance or shock he was in and stepped aside, letting Willa into the living room where she promptly dropped it all onto the coffee table.

Just as soon as it was out of her arms, she was sorting through it and separating it into groups before turning back to look at Stiles, who was standing there, still in shock. At least he had managed to close the door, so he wasn't catatonic. Shifting awkwardly from one foot to another, Willa gestured to the items spread out on the coffee table and said nervously, "Look, I didn't mean to stop hanging out- It wasn't like I consciously thought 'hey I should ignore Stiles'- I'm not used to having more than just you and- I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry for yelling and being a bitch and-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, instead found herself being crushed in a tight hug, but for once she didn't mind. Instead she hugged back as tightly as she could without killing the friend she had neglected. Finally, he pulled away and Willa saw that he was wearing a true 'Stiles smile', something that had been a little too rare after the passing of his mom and then high school. Willa gave him a genuine smile back.

And then she took charge, turning back to her hoard and telling him in a cheerful tone, "Pizza's going to be here in about ten minutes, paid for already. Now, we can start with Lego Batman or Lego Hobbit. Which one?" Looking over her shoulder, she saw his confused look.

Coming over and standing next to her, he studied everything before his eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he exclaimed, "Wills, you bought new video games! What the hell is wrong with you?! It's been a week, not a decade!"

Willa smiled proudly, though was slightly embarrassed when she realized she hadn't taken the sticky price tags off of the boxes. Standing firm in her decision, she informed him, "Dude, we're pulling an all nighter. Besides, you might want more when I tell you where I've been." That got his attention, and suspicion.

Before she could try and avert his attention again, he inquired, "Yeah, and where's that been?" And then came even more guilt. She hated lying to her best friend, and she knew she couldn't tell him the full truth still, but she would tell him as much as she could without his head exploding.

She answered him, "I know I told you guys that I have control, and I do. But I didn't just learn to control myself on my own. I've been training… with Derek Hale." Unlike Scott, Stiles didn't flip out. It was more of a quite rage that started to boil up.

He nodded for almost a full moment before saying something, his tone even, "You mean the crazy guy in the woods who buried half his sister under a rope with wolfsbane woven in, right?"

By default, her wolf stirred in need to protect her mate, but she held back and explained, "It's tradition to bury the body soon as possible. Especially since Laura was an Alpha, and killed by hunters. That mark was too show any other wolves or hunters who came looking that her death wouldn't be ignored. When we found her-"

"We, as in you and him? As in you were with him?" His heart rate was rising, and she could tell he was straining to control his temper. But she nodded, looking at her feet, suddenly feeling like the terrified human she had been before. She did spare a look and saw the vein in his neck before looking back at her feet.

The silence sat for a good ten minutes. It was only interrupted when the doorbell rang. Willa ran over and answered, taking the four pizza boxes and signing it, thanking the delivery boy before she closed the door. When she returned to the living room, Stiles seemed to have calmed down. He patted the cushion next to him on the couch, and she sat. Silence stayed a little longer before he sighed, "I don't like him. He's hiding something, and obviously your in on it."

She opened her mouth, but he held his hand up, continuing, "You don't have to tell me. But, you trust him. And he hasn't hurt you, I'd know if he had. And I know it's important that you learn control, so I won't say anything. On one condition." Willa perked up, looking like a pleading puppy at him as he named his condition, "If he ever even says the wrong thing or looks at you sideways, you tell me or Scott. Preferably both of us."

Willa agreed, and with that, they dug into the pizza. The minimal conversation while they stuffed their faces consisted of Stiles telling Willa what Scott had learned at the bus, after Willa told Stiles Scott had finally stopped by Derek's that afternoon to ask for help controlling himself. And while Stiles wasn't thrilled, asking the same question as to why Willa couldn't train Scott, he seemed relieved that his friend would have some help.

After that, the topic of werewolves and the two newest to Beacon Hills was off-limits as a measure to preserve their friendship and not get into an argument. They were somewhere in Laketown with the hobbit and dwarves when Sheriff Stilinski came home, looking exhausted as usual. Pausing the game, Willa and Stiles peeled their eyes away from the moving pictures to watch Stiles' dad drop onto the couch, stealing some of the candy that was spread over the coffee table, answering their unasked 'what's wrong', "Bus driver died. Melissa called me, looks like his-"

Willa's phone started to chirp out 'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry and the blonde snatched it up, excusing herself into the kitchen as she answered in a low voice, "What happened?"

"He just kept saying 'I'm sorry' then his heart gave out," Derek's voice growled out. It was quite obvious he was irritated, and confused. Willa frowned, trying to figure out what he could have been sorry for. Did he think he and provoked an attack and that Derek was the one who had attacked? No, that didn't make sense, when Scott went to see the guy the other day, the driver had freaked out.

Glancing into the Stilinski living room, she saw and heard both men still discussing the bus driver. Neither had seemed to think anything of her phone ringing at least. Moving to lean against the counter, she apologized, "This isn't going to make it any better either. I borrowed the case file for Laura and was going over it during English. You know how I thought that maybe the hunters were making the attack look animal?" When he didn't say anything, she continued, "They would have had to be werewolves themselves. Laura wasn't cut in half, she was ripped. It's why they determined the killer to be animal. And, now we know why the spark didn't pass to you when she was killed. Derek, whoever killed your sister, killed her to be an Alpha."

Despite being told that not only had they been chasing the wrong thing, but that his sister had been killed for her power, he was remarkably calm. Highly agitated, she heard several smashes on the other end and received a very powerful growl, but he hadn't flown into a blind rage, and that was taking severe control, she knew it. Stiles was standing in the doorway now, waiting for her to finish her phone call, which meant he had weaseled all he could out of his dad.

Mouthing 'one minute' to him, she finally got a verbal reply from Derek, "The Alpha bit you because he didn't know if Laura was a real Alpha. She didn't have a pack other than me, it didn't trust that the spark would pass. That means it could be anyone." Rubbing the back of her neck, Willa murmured an agreement before saying she had to go. The promise to come to the Hale estate as soon as she could was unspoken but agreed and known.

She hung up and turned back to Stiles, who told her, "We gotta go tell Scott. Garrison Meyers died from cardiac arrest, from the attack. I know Scott tried to help the guy, but he's gonna want to know that he's dead."

Willa nodded but informed him of the change in plan, "I need to go see a friend." She didn't need to say anymore than that. Stiles knew she meant go see Derek, and his face twisted in dislike, but he could tell no matter what he said, he would loose. Whatever it was, Willa would be going to see Derek and not with him. He would be in charge of telling Scott, and would say nothing about where Willa was.

* * *

Willa watched Derek pace the floor of what had once been his mom's study. She'd had the police file in her bag, planning on sneaking it into the Sheriff's things while she was hanging out with Stiles. But since that hadn't had a chance to happen, she showed it to Derek, pointing out the other pieces that the coroner had missed, like how Laura had already been dead when ripped in half. It was Derek who realized that it had been deliberately made to look like a hunter cut her.

Which had been what started the pacing. She was just leaning on the charred desk, watching him. It was one of the differences between them she noticed, Derek had to move when he was thinking, whether it was just tapping his fingers against something or going on a full out run. Willa, on the other hand, stayed perfectly still and could zone out completely when she had to think on something. It was one of the only times she was susceptible to being frightened now. But at the moment, she was far too alert.

Finally, Willa spoke up, making Derek pause his movement, "It waited three months before letting anyone find Laura's body. Maybe it didn't know you were in town already, looking for her. I mean, you did a pretty good job of keeping it under wraps you had come back. The Alpha might not be completely wild, not spend a lot of time out here, so it might not have been able to pick up your scent, or maybe it thought maybe it was mine or just a passing Omega."

Derek nodded slightly, his way of letting her know he appreciated that she was coming up with as many reasons as she could, that she was trying to help. Willa knew he didn't expect her to, that it wasn't technically her problem. But to her, it was. Laura had been Derek's sister, his Alpha, and in werewolf culture, she was technically an omega and would have joined Derek's pack, which made Laura her Alpha, dead or no. So that meant this was her problem. Laura would have been her Alpha, and she wanted to catch this bastard or bitch as much as Derek.

Especially since she had a specific reason to hate the Alpha, more so than normal. She didn't hate him for turning her, is she had to, she'd repeat that night and do the same thing. What she hated the Alpha for was trying to kill her when he decided she wasn't worthy or whatever.

Her mate had returned to his pacing, and Willa sighed, realizing that if she had thought this week had been hard, the coming weeks were going to get even worse. And she was already finding it harder and harder to get through days when away from him. Either the pendant was loosing potency or her wolf was started to develop a kind of immunity to its effects. But now was not the time to be thinking about her personal… needs.

The footsteps paused and Willa looked up as the older beta put together, "It killed to become Alpha, and now he needs a pack. Creating a pack is easy, but to take over the old pack is more strength. They didn't just find Laura because someone came across her. The Alpha needs the old pack, not just who it bit." Willa felt herself starting to freeze. If the Alpha wanted to old pack, she was included in that old pack technically. And the Alpha had tried to kill her.

Both Willa and Derek had been so engrossed in their own thoughts, they hadn't realized Scott had arrived, only realizing it when her brother yelled out, "Derek! I know you're here!" Looking at each other, Willa pushed herself off her perch, coming to stand in front of Derek, who wrapped his arms around her tightly, helping mask her smell, although she doubted that Scott would pick it up if he was panicked or emotional. Which he was, they could both smell it on him. As he let go of her, Scott announced, his breathing as erratic as his heart rate, "I know what you did!"

The pair moved quietly out of the study, leaning on the hallway walls just outside the door, as Derek replied, his voice echoing through what was left of the house, "I didn't do anything."

Her brother was confused, she could sense it, but she said nothing as he accused, "You killed him!"

Blue eyes flicking over to the dark haired male across from her, she saw him pinch the bridge of his nose, corrected calmly, "He died."

The yelling, always the yelling. Honestly, one of these days, she was going to yell in Scott's ear to make a point that the increased volume was completely and utterly unnecessary not to mention slightly painful.

The stairs were creaking as Scott started making his way up, prodding, "Like your sister died?"

That struck a nerve, for both Derek and Willa. Willa's eyes flashed yellow, Derek's as well, and she made a silent move to lean against him, gripping his leather jacket as she held herself back, struggling for control. Derek wrapped his arms tightly around her, both of them focusing on their anchors as Derek answered back, keeping his voice even, "My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

Willa nuzzled into him when he spoke. They'd just put together that Laura had been killed three months before she was found for her spark, simply saying she had been missing wasn't easy. She knew him, and knew that Derek was blaming himself for not realizing she wasn't just missing. Scott wasn't paying enough attention, not hearing the thumping heart rates from not just Derek but Willa, and egged the older wolf on, "You found her."

"I found her in pieces!" The blonde growled into her mate's chest, her wolf even restraining itself. She didn't want to hurt her brother, but he was making it incredibly difficult for her to not loose control and go rip out his vocal chords. Derek closed his eyes and gained some control over his voice again as he added, "Being used to catch me."

Her brother was too stubborn for his own good, too convinced that he knew the truth to listen to reason. He threatened, "I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the Sheriff."

That was the threat that broke both of them. Derek refused to let Scott risk Willa being exposed to the Argents, and Willa wouldn't let her brother harm her mate. Both moved out of the hall, Derek in the lead and just as Scott turned, Derek grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him down the stairs. Willa's eyes were glowing, while Derek was maintaining complete control.

As Scott landed at the bottom of the stairs, the two still standing heard the familiar crack and dry squelch that came with a shift. Derek moved first, jumping off the top to land in front of Scott, making a point to block the stairs in protection. Willa swung herself off the edge of the banister and landed just as easily, a second later standing right behind her mate, watching her brother.

Scott had shifted entirely, only recognizing Willa and Derek as threats. Derek reached out to grab Scott, who retaliated quickly, pushing the older wolf off and through a wall. The blonde female was more than aware that her mate was alright, and made no move to help, keeping her brother's attention on the other male. She knew her place, and knew that she wasn't to get involved unless she couldn't help it.

Willa watched with glowing gold eyes as her mate stood, spitting out some of the plaster and brushing it off himself, muttering, "That was cute." She couldn't help but smirk as Derek took off his jacket, and moved in measured precision towards Scott. Derek shifted easily, still remaining in control, before issuing a challenge, barking it rather than using words.

As Scott leapt through the hole he had caused, Willa moved, shifting her position to only watch as Derek tossed her brother around like a rag doll. She knew the unofficial rule, Willa wasn't to get involved, but when Scott got a punch in, she couldn't help it. She shifted completely as she stepped through the hole, growling at her brother.

When he turned to look at her, she lunged and shoved him, sending him flying back. His wolf didn't seem to care this was his sister, only seeing a pair of wolves, mates, who were attacking him. While she didn't know if his wolf's ability to recognize mates would translate to the human half, she did know that it was now two against one, and she would spending the next two weeks worth of nights wishing she had never gotten involved.

For the most part, Derek was in control of the fight, slamming Scott into the floor, the wall, kicking him across the room. Willa kicked him over what looked like an old crate, hoping he collided with something hard enough to shift down. He didn't, instead recovering and jumping to crouch on top of the boxy object before launching himself at them. Willa dodged to the side, but Derek slashed a him, and she winced at the sound of flesh being opened.

It was followed by the squish of falling out of a shift, and she heard her brother groan. Both Derek and Willa shifted down as well, though it wasn't smooth by any means, their wolves both still wanting a fight. Derek glanced at her, and she nodded to indicate she was fine as she moved to stand by him, before he told Scott, who was still on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at the pair, "I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine."

Her brother's expression was slightly difficult to read with the pain and exhaustion, but she could see the confusion that was turning to anger. All three of them looked slightly wrecked, though Scott was in worse shape. The rage became the prevailing emotion as he shouted, "This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life! And my sister's!"

Willa growled, her wolf still calling for blood for the insult to her mate, and she snapped, "No he didn't!"

Scott glared at Derek still but argued with his sister, "He's the one who bit us!"

"No he's not!" Willa reached out and grabbed Scott's shoulder, forcing him to face her as she told him, still pissed beyond belief, "He's not the one who bit you, and he's not the one who changed me!" Her eyes flicked down to see that the front of Scott's shirt was shredded from Derek's claws.

Her brother looked down and touched the now healed cut, but his eyes widened. He stumbled back and fell to the couch, blinking as recovered his memory of the bus. Willa felt a little bad, she wanted to hug him and tell him it was all okay, but that was a complete and total lie. Nothing was going to be okay, not for a long while.

Finally, Scott looked up at them, still kind of dazed, "There's another." It sounded like he had had some kind of epiphany, and it took everything in her to not coddle him or snap something sarcastic.

Derek had calmed, tossing Willa a look that said 'keep control', before explaining, "It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You, Willa, and I, we're betas. This thing, it's more powerful, more animal, than any of us. My sister came her looking for it, and now I'm trying to find it. But I don't think I can find it without you."

Scott was confused, scared, and a lot of other things, making him ask the cliche and default question, "Why me?"

Glancing at each other, Willa told Scott, "Because he's the one that bit us, that bit you. You're part of his pack and he needs his pack."

Bringing his eyes from the floor, Scott looked like he was pleading for this all to be an elaborate joke, asking, "What about you? He bit us both, and that makes you his pack too!"

Willa growled, moving away as Derek answered for her, "He banished her from his pack the night he bit you, disowned her in a way. But, even before that, she'd chosen my pack, with my sister, before we knew she was dead. He doesn't want her, Scott. He wants you, you're the one he wants."

The realization that a crazed werewolf wanted him on his side seemed to strike her brother like lightning, and Willa managed to gain control enough to sit next to Scott, wrapping her arms around him to comfort him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Jeeze, I don't know how I made this so damn long. So a couple things: I know in the show, Stiles tells Scott about the bus driver because his dad leaves to go to the hospital, but it served my purposes better than he came home and told them.
> 
> Now Scott and Stiles know she spends time with Derek! Just not how she's spending it ;) obviously they're not totally okay with Derek, but at least they're not going to through too much of a fit… yet. And some bonding time! Obviously, Scott and Willa's relationship is very important, but with everything happening it's going to change and be a bit rocky. Same with Stiles.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! Five reviews again before another update?


	10. Chapter 10

Unlike her brother, when Willa stayed the night at a friend’s house, she wasn’t necessarily staying at Stiles’. For once, she was actually having a normal sleep-over. Well, as normal as it could be, though, as it was Lydia Martin, human and queen bee extraordinaire, it was very normal. Lydia had straightened her normally wavy-but-sometimes-curly-because-her-hair-couldn’t-decide hair, and when she learned that the McCall twin hadn’t ever had a real girls-only sleepover, facial masks and nail polish had also become necessary. She would never admit it, but Willa’s favorite thing was the actual ‘girl-talk’ she got to have with Lydia. 

Although Willa was a hundred percent sure she would  _not_  have told her mom any of what she told Lydia Martin. At first, she hadn’t been that thrilled to spend the night with the queen bee. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her, surprisingly, Willa liked Lydia quite a bit, she was nothing like Willa had thought she would be, well not completely at least. She hadn’t been looking forward to the sleep over because it meant she didn’t get to help Derek track the Alpha.

Derek didn’t let her do anything that involved being near the Alpha, it was one of the things that irritated her. It was sweet how protective he was, but his refusal to include her in the search for Laura’s killer was pushing it. She had as much a score to settle with the bastard as he did. But Derek was stubborn, and his main reason, or at least what he told her, was that the Alpha had tired to kill her, and he wouldn’t give it a chance to try again. 

So, when Derek had tracked the Alpha to the industrial neighborhoods, she had been dropped off at Lydia’s. He didn’t want her alone, and when she asked why Lydia, he pointed out she was the only human in her little social circle that didn’t have have a supernatural connection. Scott could be called by the Alpha at any time, Stiles was aware of werewolves and smelled enough like her and Scott that the Alpha could mistake the ADHD teen to be another lycan, and Allison was an Argent. And Derek refused to willingly take her near hunters. 

Which was why, at three am, Willa was perched on the window seat in Lydia’s bedroom, staring out at the moon. Something was wrong, at least, that was how she felt. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but her wolf was upset and something just felt…. off. She was trying to tell herself it was the Alpha’s call earlier, the one she had no doubt Scott had answered without realizing. It hadn’t affected her at all, no pull to follow. And she hadn’t understood it, either, though that could have been because she was no longer apart of his pack.

Rolling her shoulders, the blond leant against the wall behind her. Her legs were pulled up close to her chest, arms hugging them too her, her right hand twisting the bronze charm around her neck. It wasn’t that the herbs' smell was was off or that it was irritating her, nothing like that. Messing with it was just a habit she had developed when Derek was away from her.

It irritated her, sometimes, how clingy she felt she sometimes was. It was a kind of side effect to the claim bond. But, when she mentioned it to Derek, and that it wasn’t like her, he had just told her the need to be near each other constantly would fade with time. It had something to do with strength of scent, and then that was paired with heat. But the pendant did help significantly, she had to admit that. She could still remember the first day of heat while she hadn’t had it. The discomfort had been completely brutal, and she was glad she wouldn’t have to deal with it.

Willa looked over as she heard the swish of fabric, seeing Lydia sitting up, still half asleep. The red-head yawned as she asked tiredly, “What’s the matter?” The older girl’s heart rate rose to accommodate her state of consciousness and before the blonde could reply, Lydia was out of bed and came to sit across from the younger female. As she settled into place, Lydia tacked on, “And don’t you dare say nothing."

Giving a small smile, she answered, though not with the ‘nothing’ she had intended to, “It’s just something stupid, Lydia. Go back to sleep.”

Shaking her head, Lydia crossed her arms slightly and insisted, “Even if it is, it’s obviously bothering you. Otherwise you would be asleep. So, come on, out with it.” The persistence of Lydia Martin was admirable, when you weren’t the receiving end of it.

She sighed as she realized there was no way to win. Lydia wouldn’t drop it, she cared far too much about friends, despite the act she held at school. Running a hand through her hair, she tried to figure out what to say. Because she couldn’t actually tell Lydia the truth of what had her up. She had to pick her words carefully, which she did, and replied, “It’s hard having friends. Not that I don’t like it, I do. But last year, all I ever had to worry about was homework, my brother and Stiles. That’s it, simple. Now, I have that, and you and Allison, plus Derek. And I don’t want to get rid of any of it. It’s just, it’s difficult, trying to balance it all. I want to be able to spend time with you and Allison, but I don’t want to abandon Stiles or Scott. But I want to be with Derek, too.”

Even without adding in the supernatural bit of her problem, Lydia seemed to sympathize. Willa just needed someone to tell her how to juggle everything. She couldn’t neglect her twin and Stiles, not like she had, especially with everything that was happening. But, she liked spending time with Allison, and with Lydia. They were funny and interesting and nice, they were her friends. 

And then there was Derek. While she didn’t have to completely hide she spent time with him from her brother, she did have to make sure Scott wasn’t always aware of how much time she spent with him. And stupid heat made it hard to not see him as often as she could. Even with the pendant, it was difficult. 

Lydia patted Willa’s leg and reassured her, “You’re going to figure it out, I promise. Anytime you bring someone new into your life, you have to reconfigure your schedule to fit that new person in, and when you add multiples, it’s just harder. And high school doesn’t help much either. But it all works out, eventually. I promise. Now, come on, we have to get some sleep.”

———————0—————————0——————————0————————

The feeling that something was wrong refused to escape Willa, even in sleep. She wondered if it was something to do with heat, or the claim. Whatever it was, it made her want to research. So, after arriving at school with Lydia, she quickly visited each of her teachers. Using the excuse that she had a headache but didn’t want to miss any school, they all gave her permission to spend their class in the library, giving her the work she wouldn’t be sitting in for. That was the benefit of being a good student; her teachers were much more willing to allow her liberties that the not-so-good students would never get.

Honestly, she loved the school library. Very few people even knew the school had one, which was kind of surprising to her. The Whittemore’s had ‘donated’ the remodel of it a few years before, making sure that it was brand-spaking-new for their precious and wonderful son, who Willa maintained was a complete and utter jackass. Who probably had never even read a book of his own free will.

What was funny, though, was that it didn’t feel new. It felt old, warm and comforting, like some of the greatest minds had walked among the shelves of books. There were hundreds of books that probably hadn’t been meant to be in a high school, but they were incredibly handy. She wondered if maybe whoever designed it had just bought old books and hadn’t paid attention to what they were about, just to give it the intellectual look. 

After handing the notes from her teachers to the librarian to prove that, yes, she did have permission to be there all day, she wove through the shelves, getting deeper and deeper into the building. She found a plush chair in a corner somewhere, setting her things down before going off in search of the old tombs she knew were there.

Last year, when one of her classes had spent the period there working on a research paper, she had found a stash of old books on the supernatural, witches and werewolves. And she was wanting those werewolf ones at the moment. While they weren’t what was left of the Hale books, and she didn’t know if they were all accurate, they were all she could get her hands on at the moment.

They were exactly where she last saw them, gathering dust in a forgotten aisle. Willa sorted through them, placing the non-lycan ones off to the side, and ended up with fourteen that did in fact cover at least some part of lycanthropy. If she was still human, she would have had to make several trips back to the comfy chair she had claimed. Instead, she was trying to dampen her sense of smell, and not have a sneezing fit from all the dust.

She set them in front of her chosen seat in two piles of seven, settling into her chair, then grabbing one on the top of a pile. ‘A Complete History and Study of True Lycanthropy’ was embossed in dulling gold on the faded maroon cover. While she had some hope with the ‘True Lycanthropy’ bit, she would take all of it with a grain of salt until she could cross reference it with Derek later that day. Thinking of Derek made her wolf stir, and she smiled at just the thought of her mate. As much as she wanted to call him, she couldn’t. He had tracked the Alpha last night, and could still be doing so. Which mean no calls, no texts. 

Pulling herself away from thoughts of her mate, she opened the book, the spine creaking in protest at the action. Obviously, she was the only one in the library that either cared about lycanthropy or knew of the books. The first couple of yellowed pages were just the titles and dedications. She flipping through them quickly before scanning the table of contents, finding the specific topic she was looking into and leafed through the pages until she reached 124 ‘Heat and Mating Season’.

‘ _Much like their lupin counterpart, lycans experience heat. Though, quite unlike wolves, a lycan mating season is once a year for approximately six weeks during the fall. It tends to begin during the first days of September, and end somewhere in the middle of October._

_Another difference between werewolves and wolves is the effect of it. Because werewolves are monogamous creatures, mating for life once they’ve made a claim, they’ve developed a kind of fail safe in their biology._

_While some adolescent werewolves might become slightly agitated and more sensitive to pheromone and other scents, heat only truly affects lycans in a defined and true relationship. The effects are at full capacity when a claim-bond is in place. Another factor is the race of each partner._

_When both are lycan, both male and female will feel the effects of heat equally. In the rare case that only one be lycan, though do have a claim, the human will feel elevated arousal, while the lycan will feel the full effect of heat. The claim seems to be the only thing that will allow a human to show some kind of equivalent to heat._

_Males and females show mostly similar symptoms, though there are several behaviors that are unique to gender during mating season. During the latter half of the season, she-wolves will start to develop nests, or dens. The location will vary and depend on the wolf, but it’s most common that the females will create their dens somewhere in their home or their pack territory._

_If the pack is in a state of threat or danger, she-wolves will try to make their nests in secluded, defendable, hidden areas, and not necessarily in a home or indoors. This behavior is attributed to the female’s need to prove they are capable of creating a home for their future offspring and mate as well as claiming possession of her mate and their lives together._

_Most males will find themselves more inclines to hunt for their mate, and searching for bigger and bigger game. Because of a strong urge to catch their targeted prey at all costs, it’s not unheard of for a lycan to chase a deer or buck and take it down on another pack’s territory. Most often, that pack’s Alpha will alert the other Alpha to inform them of it, but will not be inclined to see it as a threat._

_Because of this, mating season is considered to be a time of peace, as well as most wolves fall under the effects of the season. The need to hunt and bring back the best hunt is believed to be the male showing his ability to care for his mate and any children they produce._

_During mating season, most couples will take great strides and efforts to make sure they are as close to their mate as they can be and as often as they can be. Though it is not always possible, and the severity of the distance and time apart can vary. Because of this, it’s become common that one of the first courting gifts between mates is some kind of charm, pendant, or small object meant to be carried easily._

_These items will normally spend the non-mating season stored in a mixture of dried dragon fruit seeds, oak leaves, dried poinsettia leaves, and arcanimium borestaliea- a kind of poison oak and poison ivy hybrid._ ’

Willa read some more, but she didn’t find any of it that relevant, it seemed to be more on dated rituals that very few wolves took part in anymore. She flipped back to the table of contents and glanced over the other chapters, reading a couple of them that simply reiterated things she already knew. After a few more minutes, she set it aside and picked up another book. It didn’t have a title, just the first page of it had a rough ink sketch of a wolf facing a man, and the table of contents listed different topics that were definitely lycan-related, though they were more on etiquette.

She actually read most of that one. It was surprising how many rules their were when it came to pack interactions, courting or mating, it was like there was etiquette for every aspect of life. One chapter mentioned that the only exceptions for claim-bonds before a community or cultures recognized age of adulthood were imminent death, or the physical and mental wellbeing of the lycan were at risk. 

In the chapter about how to properly interact with any Omega wolves, she found a few paragraphs that spoke about removal from packs and acceptance to another. Like she though, Derek’s claim on her would have brought her into the Hale pack, especially since the claim had been used to save her life. Because he was from a different pack and he had saved her, it was viewed as that pack had saved her while her own hadn’t been able to protect her. Granted, her Alpha was the one that nearly killed her, but that was beside the point. 

The next few hours, Willa read through the books, switching between them all to cross reference and compare the information. It was kind of surprising to Willa just how accurate most of it seemed, and she wondered if the books had once belonged to a werewolf, or maybe even hunters. Or some other creature she didn’t know about. 

One of the things she had managed to find quite a bit of information on was nesting, and considering what she had read, she was probably going to need to know whatever she could on that particular topic. What she gleaned from everything was that the instinct to create a ‘nest’ or ‘den’ would be strongest if she were pregnant. Which nearly made her have a heart attack. But it was also simply instinct for a female wolf, and werewolf, with child or no. Probably starting about the beginning of October or end of September, either her room or somewhere in Derek’s house, she’d be stockpiling blankets, pillows, anything comfy. That was going to be interesting to say the least.

When the bell rang for lunch, Willa remembered that annoying thing in life that required eating. It meant actually getting up from her chair, and moving. A shuffling from the other side of the bookshelf in front of her made her sit up, forgetting about her mental debate. It moved closer and a girl about her age, with kind of frizzy blond hair and very pretty hazel eyes poked her head around the shelf. After a moment, Willa recognized her, Erica. She was in her PE class, she seemed like a really nice girl.

Her shoulders relaxed and Willa gave her a friendly smile as Erica spoke up, “U-uhm, Mrs. Mickle just wanted me to make sure that you were okay. S-she hadn’t seen you since you, uh, got here.” Damn, the poor thing was terrified of her. Probably because it was now common knowledge that she was friends with Lydia. 

Putting her book down, she nodded and replied cheerfully, “Yup, I’m fine. Actually I was going to go get lunch, do you want to come with me?”

The look of absolute shock on Erica’s face made Willa feel a little guilty for some reason. She had to have had at least one other class with the girl, before this year, and Willa had never said a thing to her, and she should have. But, the other blonde smiled shyly and stammered out, “S-sure.”

———————0—————————0——————————0————————

Willa liked Erica, quite a bit. She was a really nice girl, despite being terribly shy. But, Erica had a pretty good reason for it. She had epilepsy, and the medications she was taking to prevent seizures  caused terrible breakouts and made it impossible for her to get rid of the baby fat in her mid-section and thighs, which in turn made Erica think of herself as ugly. 

She was incredibly intelligent, she read quite a bit when she would have to stay in the hospital. They both had that in common, as well as an interests in drawing, video games, and several of the same favorite comedians. They both liked the color purple, preferred warm weather over chilly, disliked the texture of broccoli or broccoli-like things, and weren’t fans of spicy food.

It was probably the most relaxed she had been all day, eating lunch in the library with Erica. She had to suppress her sense of smell and hearing, but that wasn’t a bother. It was just the scent that Erica’s medications left on her was a bit off putting, and her heart rate was a bit erratic. Nothing too different from anything else, and nothing she would even think of mentioning to Erica.

She’d been disappointed that Erica couldn’t stay further, but was well aware that she still had more research to do before the school day ended. Willa had insisted on trading numbers, though, and promised that they would see each other again soon. The lycan teen planned to keep that promise, no matter what anyone thought. 

As she returned to her books, Willa wrinkled her nose, before suppressing her senses again. The books were coughing up dust and the musty smell was incredibly strong, apparently the books hadn’t been opened in a while, and the protests of the spines were grating.

Her remaining couple of hours in the library didn’t yield too much. One book did mention that a mate bond could allow one to sense when the other was in trouble, but it had been mentioned in passing and no other text said anything about it. Several books had mentioned the herb mixture and charms, and that even though they could weaken the behaviors and symptoms of heat very well, that some werewolves would start to feel uncomfortable the longer it was used, especially during a first heat. That had to have been it.

As the final bell rang, Willa grabbed two of the books that had given the best information and took them up to the front desk. Mrs. Mickle, the librarian, hadn’t recognized them, and simply wrote it down before waving her off, not caring much about the two books she considered to be fantasy and malarky. And that was fine with Willa, she quickly put them in her bag before hurrying off to find Stiles for a ride home. 

She managed to find him by the front doors of the school, quickly speaking with Scott about seeing him later and to try and get some studying done, before heading to the beat up blue jeep Stiles refused to replace. He maintained the fact that he didn’t discard his loyal friends. And Willa maintained the joke that he needed more friends if he considered his care one of them. They had their usual banter, and Willa had forgotten that she had dampened her senses.

Up until her mate wandered into the road and Stiles slammed on the brakes, Willa shrieking. Instantly, she stopped suppressing her elevated senses and could smell the acrid smell mixed with Derek’s, hearing his erratic heart rate. No, no, no! Willa was out of the car before Stiles could even figure it out, and asking, “What’s wrong? I can’t tell, oh my God, I’m sorry!” He managed to give her a confused look in between one of pain.

Willa gripped his upper body as she helped him sit up, Scott and Stiles appearing. The feeling that something was off had intensified, and she swallowed thickly, Scott asking, “What the hell are you doing here?” If she wasn’t so concerned about Derek, Willa would have said something about his manners.

Derek’s breathing was heavy, and it was taking incredibly effort from him to just sit up, even with Willa’s help. His eyes closing for a few seconds, he answered, “I was shot.” Her heart hammered in her chest. She didn’t hear anything else, just the blood rushing in her ears. He had been shot, her mate was shot, and he wasn’t healing.

Wolfsbane, it was some kind of wolfsbane. He had been shot with wolfsbane and she hadn’t known, hadn’t smelled it or sensed it because she had been too preoccupied with research and keeping her guard  _down_. She should have known or something, should have called him when he didn’t this morning to tell her. 

“That’s what she meant when she said 48 hours.” 

Willa’s head snapped up and she asked her brother, fear and anger twisted in her words, “What o you mean? Who said 48 hours?!”

Scott seemed surprised just how worried his sister was, but answered quickly, “T-the woman, who shot Derek.” No, no, no, no! Willa felt her eyes glowing, and as she looked to her mate, she saw his eyes flash blue, then green, then blue again. He couldn’t control himself, he was trying, but he couldn’t help the small shifts. Scott looked around and hissed at them both, “What are you doing?! Both of you, stop that!”

A growl, weaker than a normal one, came from Derek as he replied, “I’m trying to tell you, I can’t.” Willa didn’t bother with a reason, she gripped tighter onto her mate, feeling utterly helpless as she watched him suffer. She wanted to take his pain, but he wasn’t letting her, and she was trying really hard. 

People were honking, and Scott just ordered, “Derek, get up.” A groan came from Derek as his eyes flashed again, and Willa whimpered. The honking increased and she could hear car doors opening. Scott and her exchanged a look, and the twins pulled the elder wolf up, Scott telling Stiles, “I’m gonna put him in your car.”

Willa whimpered as she heard Derek hiss at the movement, but she kept going, her and Scott practically having to drag him to the Jeep. She hopped in first, then helped Scott get Derek into the passenger seat. As the door closed, Derek told Scott, “I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.”

She had to make a great effort to not wince at the continual honking, as Scott asked, “How the hell am I supposed to do that?!” Normally, she would have agreed with her brother, it seemed kind of impossible, but her mate was hurt, dying from wolfsbane, and his obstinance pulled a possessive growl from her, eyes glowing brighter.

The blond hadn’t let go of Derek, and he leaned slightly against her as he answered Scott, “She’s an Argent. She’s with them.” The growl became a whimper. More Argents, more hunters, and with bullets that could kill painfully.

Scott glanced around and argued more, “Why should I help you?”

“For me.” Scott looked up at his sister, who’s eyes were back to blue, and she pleaded with him, desperation and pain creeping to her voice, “Don’t let them take him from me. Please Scott, I can’t loose him.” Tears were starting to well up and her voice cracked as she told him, “I  _can’t_  loose him, Scott. Do this, for me.”

Her brother didn’t understand, why Derek meant so much, but he couldn’t stand to see his sister in so much pain, even over this guy, so he agreed, “Fine, I’ll try.” Stiles finally got into the driver’s seat and Scott sighed, “Get them out of here.”

Stiles glanced at his best friend and just answered, “I hate you so much for this.” And then he his the gas, moving away from the horns, to Willa’s relief. Resting her forehead against the back of the headrest, she held onto Derek’s upper arm, too afraid to let go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hello everyone!!! Alright, not as long as the last chapter, but come on, the last chapter was freaking long. Anyway, I nearly lost this because Evernote is stupid. Thank god it didn't sync, I still had it on my phone *phew*. 
> 
> Yay, Willa and Erica (: I like Erica, I'm bringing her in a little early, deal with it. Some Lydia and Willa bonding~ And you get some information about heat/mating season in this 'verse. I made up that plant with the fancy name by the way. Too lazy to research anything really...
> 
> Okay, look, I love you all, so much, and I want to know what you think. So I won't update the next chapter until I get at least two different comments from two different people. HONEST ONES. please? c'mon help a sista out!


	11. Chapter 11

A couple minutes after leaving the school, Derek’s defenses had wavered enough that Willa managed to start absorbing some of his pain. It lasted all of thirty seconds before he realized what she was doing and quickly put a stop to it, putting up a wall of sorts. She growled at him, getting a growl in return. They locked eyes and Willa snarled, telling him to let her help. He growled back, refusing and telling her to stop.

Stiles looked over at them, half-yelling at them, “Stop with the barking or whatever! You’re freaking me out!” Willa glared at Stiles, but both of them ceased the animalistic communication, continued silently to fight, Willa trying to help his pain, and Derek refusing to let her. The radio was playing, but other than that, there was no conversation, the only other noise being Derek’s pained breathing.

The smell of blood was getting stronger, and Willa tried not to gag as she ordered, “Come on, we need to get your jacket off, I need to look at it.” He hesitated, but she didn’t, tugging at the leather, making it clear that it was coming of whether he wanted it to or not. Derek helped, as best he could, but Willa had to do most the work, not that she cared. They came to a stop light, and Stiles sent someone a text, dropping the phone and hitting the gas the moment the light turned green.

A ding came from the device, and as Willa finally managed to get the leather jacket off her mate, Stiles threw the phone down, grumbling. He glanced over at Derek and huffed, telling him irritably, “Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, alright? We’re almost there.” 

Willa glared at her friend for even thinking that Derek would be nothing but perfectly fine as the injured wolf asked breathily, “Almost where?” Even in excruciating pain, the elder male was the one to think a bit clearer.

Giving him a look like it was obvious, the brunette sighed, “Your house.”

“What?” Willa broke her glare and told Stiles anxiously, “No, you can’t take us there!”

Tossing her an exasperated and confused look, he asked, “I can’t take him to his own house?!” While she understood how it made no sense, she also knew that Derek’s home was not an option in his current state. 

Derek answered for her, “Not when I can’t protect myself, or Willa.” Mentioning her made her hum gently, trying to say she didn’t need him to worry for her. Stiles sighed and muttered ‘alright’ and pulled off to the side of the road.

Turning off the engine, he shifted to face the two werewolves in his car, asking, “What happens if Scott doesn’t find your little magic bullet, hmm? Are you dying?”

Willa shifted half way and barked a very vicious growl at her best friend. No, Derek couldn’t die, she needed him. He was her mate, hers. They needed to find the Alpha, kill him, for both Laura and for her. Then they would be okay, everything would be okay, there would be a future, a long, long one. Stiles’ reaction to the animal noise he didn’t understand was to shriek and lean away from the glowing eyed, angry blonde. 

A hand grasped hers, and Willa felt her teeth retract as she looked to see Derek’s large hand enveloping her much smaller one. She whimpered, a kind of apology, before nuzzling his shoulder. She was absolutely terrified, her wolf was agitated, and the smell of wolfsbane permeating the car was not helping either. Derek looked over at Stiles and answered, “Not yet. I have a last resort.”

Stiles looked nervously at his friend, who was still resting her head on Derek’s shoulder, and pushed, “What does that mean, what ‘last resort’- oh my God, what is that? Is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out.” Willa growled again, although Stiles didn’t notice. He looked like he was going to puke, as Derek pulled his sleeve up, revealing the cause of his pain.

It was a bullet hole definitely, and it looked completely fresh. Not even any regular healing, the wolfsbane was prohibiting any kind of repair to his body. Whatever kind of wolfsbane it was, it was making sure to take hold. There were black veins crawling up his arm, emanating from the bullet hole. She almost gagged again, just seeing it. Her mate, he was hurt, and seeing it made it worse. Derek gripped Willa’s hand again, trying to comfort her despite him being in pain, and commanded Stiles, “Start the car. Now.”

Maybe it was seeing Derek weak for the first time, or that Willa seemed to care so much, but he didn’t listen and instead retorted, “I don’t think you should be barking orders with the way you look, alright? In fact, I bet if I wanted to, I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road, and leave you for dead!”

Willa reacted instantly to the threat and her hand pulled from Derek’s and she grabbed Stiles’ upper arm in a vice-like grip, promising him in a voice that dripped venom, “Start the car now, Stiles, or I’m going to rip your throat out, with my frickin’ teeth.” Her wolf wanted to just do it, but allowed her to settle with the threat, along with baring her now massive canine teeth, while her eyes were blazing like the sun was behind them.

Stiles gulped and nodded weakly, turning the key as Willa let go of him. She shifted to be directly behind Derek, wrapping her arm around the front of his shoulders, her chin resting on his shoulder as she let out a harsh breath. Leaning his head against hers, his hand engulfed hers again, holding onto it tightly. She whined again, pushing harder to try and take at least some of the pain. It would be better than watching him suffer, it hurt knowing she could help and he wouldn’t let her.

Derek’s eyes were closed as he murmured a ‘no’ to her. Stiles glanced over at the two of them and finally asked his friend, “Why did you say that? To Scott, that you couldn’t loose him. It’s not like he’s the only werewolf in town, anymore. Why’s he so important to you?” 

Turning her head a little to look at Stiles, she watched him for a moment, then answered, dodging the question entirely, “This isn’t a conversation to have right now, Stiles. Especially while you’re driving.” 

Her very blatant avoidance of the question visibly irritated Stiles, and he challenged her, refusing to drop the subject, “No, this is definitely a conversation we should have right now. Because I’m driving, I can’t reach over and strangle you or him like I think I’m going to want to.” Willa was quite sure that if Stiles had been a werewolf he would have been growling and shifting at that point.

She met her best friend’s eyes in the rearview mirror, remaining adamant, “We are NOT having the Derek conversation while he is in your passenger seat, being a stubborn ass!” Willa growled slightly, directing the last half of her sentence towards the older werewolf who just huffed something that gave another ‘no’ impression. 

Stiles was still glaring, at the road now, but his perpetual curiosity made him switch topics, “Why is he a stubborn ass, and why do you keep growling at each other like a pair of angry puppies?” If the situation had been any less dire, Willa would have been rolling with laughter at the thought of Derek resembling a puppy in any way, shape, or form. The only kind of puppy her mate could ever resemble was a hell-hound puppy, and that was on his best days.

But the wolfsbane was crawling through his system and there was a chance she could loose her mate in the next few hours so the comparison didn’t receive it’s deserved laughter. Instead, Willa just answered him, happy that Stiles had let the topic change, “He won’t let me help. I could ease the pain if he would stop being so goddamn Derek-ish for a minute.”

Her description of ‘Derek-ish’ did get her a snort of laughter from Stiles, mostly because of the younger boy’s idea of Derek-ish. In this specific case, Stiles’ idea of it was rather appropriate to Derek’s attitude, even with Willa involved. 

The werewolf in question was only half conscious, but aware enough to prevent Willa from taking any pain. Stiles was slightly confused after the brief amusement of her response, and the blonde picked it up, explaining further, “It’s one of those stupid little benefits of being a werewolf. We have some magical ability to ease the pain of another wolf. There are certain conditions and circumstances that have to be in place, but it’s possible.”

Nodding, Stiles sighed, “So he’s on his death bed but won’t let you help. Why won’t he let you help?” Of course the one time he manages to return to a topic is the one time Willa doesn’t want to discuss it. He wasn’t going to drop it, she was very well aware, but had been hoping that she could at least have distracted him a bit longer. Derek groaned slightly as the car jolted when it hit a slight bump.

The blonde finally just resorted to pleading and compromising, “Stiles, I promise we can have this entire conversation you insist on having after we save Derek. But right now, I can’t have it with you, not now. Please, just wait.” The ADHD sophomore let out an agitated sigh, but nodded in agreement, understanding that no matter how hard he pushed, he would get no where for now. 

———0—————0————0——————

“What am I supposed to do with him?” Derek’s defenses had finally weakened enough an hour ago for Willa to start absorbing some of the pain, only to find it would sting, strongly. She could only take tiny amounts for about a minute before it would start to burn. But she hadn’t stopped, mostly because she didn’t want Derek to be smug about being right to bar her broom helping.

Stiles had finally gotten a call from Scott, who was currently groaning, “Take him somewhere, anywhere.” Her brother was starting to panic, mostly when Stiles had told him about Willa’s behavior and refusal to say why she cared about what happened to the former murder suspect and all around broody-wolf.

The brunette male glanced over at the pair of werewolves. Both looked god-awful now, Willa starting to loose energy from trying to help Derek, and Derek just looked absolutely horrid, pale and drawn out, like he’d been ill for years. Sighing into the phone, Stiles alerted Scott, “By the way, he’s starting to smell.”

“Smell- like what?” 

“Like death,” Stiles stressed. Willa was lying down in the back, though still holding onto Derek’s hand, and just offered a small whimper in agreement. And it was worse on her, the wolfsbane spreading up Derek’s arm was trying to start the decay of death prematurely. The scent had hit Willa and Derek before the only human in the car. 

Scott finally suggested, “Okay, uh, take him to the animal clinic.” 

Willa was only half aware of the conversation at the point, as she shifted her body slightly. Her brother and Stiles exchanged a few more words before the exhausted male sighed and handed the phone to Derek, telling him, “You’re not gonna believe where he’s telling me to take you.”

Derek took the phone with his good arm and Stiles looked back at Willa, telling her in a low voice, “You aren’t looking that great yourself, Wills.”

Blue eyes glared up at the driver as she mumbled back, “You’re such a charmer, Stilinski. S’a wonder you’re single.” Her response was a glare, before he turned away. They were all on edge, cranky, and in some kind of pain, one way or another. And Stiles was still upset with her about the nearly-arm crushing grip she had had on his arm earlier. 

As Derek hung up on her brother, Willa took the opportunity to do something incredibly stupid. She opened her mind up and yanked a massive portion of Derek’s pain, only to yelp and let go of him, her back arching up in pain as inky black tendrils appeared on her forearm, shrieking and writhing as the pain slammed into her, much like she had gotten shot.

Stiles panicked, words pouring out of his mouth a million miles a minute as he tried asking her what he should do. Vaguely, the beta was aware of Derek just yelling for Stiles to get to clinic fast. Her mind was hazy from the pain, and she felt that odd tingling yet incredibly acidic pain that came with any kind of wolfsbane related injury, and her body continued to rise, fall, and contort to try and get away from the pain. The only reason Willa could take any of Derek’s pain was because she was his mate, not because she was an Alpha. If an Alpha were dong what she was doing, they could be able to absorb and dissolve the pain. All Willa could do was take a share of it, and feel exactly what he was feeling.

They must not have been far from Deaton’s office, because as the pain finally faded out, her vision returning without the black spots and blurriness, she saw the boys moving to exit the car. Before either could try and help her, she sat up, telling them she was fine and climbing out on her own, immediately coming to Derek’s side and helping him move towards the back of the clinic. 

With a renewed sense of urgency, Stiles had practically sprinted to where the spare key was and was unlocking the metal roll-up door. As the high-school student turned the lights on, Willa helped Derek into the small back room, letting him slump onto a pile of dog-food bags to rest, his heavy breathing alerting the entire trio that just moving was becoming a massive effort. While Willa crouched to look at his arm again, Stiles’ phone dinged and a moment later, he asked, “Does ‘Nordic Blue Monkshood’ mean anything to you? Either of you, anything?”

The blond shook her head, only recognizing ‘monkshood’ as another name for wolfsbane, but Derek panted out, “It’s a rare form of wolfsbane. He needs… he needs to bring me the bullet.” Rare, that was never a good word to combine with ‘wolfsbane’, it meant that it was probably more harmful than normal wolfsbane, and to werewolves, plain old wolfsbane was pretty damn bad. 

Stiles didn’t seem to realize it, just glancing at Willa in confusion, before asking, “Why?”

There were so many horrid things she wanted to say to Stiles. She wanted to shout and holler and yell to just tell Scott to bring the damn bullet and help her with Derek. Maybe even flash her eyes and growl, but Derek prevented her from doing anything that stupid and just said between heavy breathes, “Cause I’m gonna die without it.”

That was when it all went to hell. Stiles started freaking out and sent Scott the text telling him to hurry up and bring the bullet, while Willa forced her mate to stand, then proceeded to help him stumble through the clinic until the reached an exam room. Stiles had joined them, hitting the lights again while Willa helped Derek peel his shirt off, asking tersely, “You gonna tell me what that last resort is yet?”

She got a grunt in response as the pair reached the metal table that normally held cats or dogs, and Derek allowed Willa to turn his arm, allowing her to look at it in the exam light. The tendrils that were crawling from the bullet wound were now thicker, almost rope-like, and gaining a pinkish edge from the blood it was poisoning, though they seemed to fade more the higher up his arm the got, and hadn’t reached his shoulder yet, which was a very good thing.

Stiles looked over, and his need to gag at the sight of the infected bullet wound paired with his nerves and fear of the two highly agitated werewolves made him start to ramble, trying to make the wound seem less severe almost, “You know that really doesn’t look like anything some Enchinacea and a good nights sleep couldn’t take care of.”

Two sets of eyes turned to glare at the human male, though both were normal, non-glowing colors, and Derek told him, his breathing labored and inconsistent, “When the infection reaches my heart, it’ll kill me.”

Of course, that didn’t settle well with Willa who growled, her eyes flashing as he moved towards the cabinets and drawers behind him. Stiles glanced at his friend before asking, sarcasm masking the fear, “‘Positivity’ just isn’t in your vocabulary, is it?” 

Derek didn’t seem to care about Stiles’ opinion, not like that was a change, and continued searching through the drawers, telling the pair behind him, “If he doesn’t get here with the bullet in time… last resort.”

Willa snarled, asking shortly, “You gonna let us in on it, or should we freaking guess?!”

The wolf glanced over his shoulder before returning to the drawer, only answering when he held up an electric handsaw, “You’re gonna cut off my arm.” 

That didn’t even begin to settle with Willa, who argued, “Are you freaking kidding me?! That was your last ditch effort, loose a damned limb?! No, I’ll… I’ll bite you.” She didn’t mean it as a threat, a sarcastic comment, she literally meant that she would bite him. Not for just the sake of doing so, but in a second mate claim. 

Blue eyes flashed at her, Derek immediately rejecting the idea, “Nordic Blue Monkshood doesn’t dissolve quickly, it would only transfer it to you and instead of killing you, it’d leave you in agony for at least a week!”

Stiles interrupted, “For those of us not in the loop, how the hell would you biting him help us?! It’ll just poison you, this isn’t snake venom, you can’t suck it out!”

The blond yanked the saw out of her mate’s hand and threw it onto the table, out of his grasp, and snapped at Stiles, “The bite would be a mate claim!” Not caring about the implications, she told Derek, “I’d rather be in pain a week than watch you die!”

Both Willa and Derek resorted to growling and snarling and barking at each other, leaving Stiles completely out of the argument. For a good three minutes, Willa tried to make Derek concede and allow her to double up the mate claim bond, knowing that while it would make any separating more difficult, especially in heat, that it would save him and all his limbs. Derek continually refused, reminding her that he’d only claimed her in desperation with no other option when the Alpha tried to kill her, and they still had an option here, something far less difficult. It was only when he reminded her that the bond could have massive physical repercussion did she concede.

Despite being the one to admit defeat, she was still upset and snapped, “Fine, we’ll cut your damned arm off!” Her sudden outburst of actual human speech startled Stiles, who had picked up the saw, now dropping it. 

While Stiles began panicking, asking what happened if Derek bled out, Willa tied the latex strip around Derek’s bicep while he told the younger male, “It’ll heal if it works.” Even though she was now going along with it didn’t mean she liked it, and scowled when he said ‘if’.

She tugged the tie particularly tight, shooting a glare at her mate when Stiles confessed, “Look, I don’t know if I can do this. You know, the cutting of flesh, sawing of bone, and especially the blood!” Honestly, Stiles looked almost as bad as Derek at just the idea of amputating the poisoned arm, and the blonde teenager was shocked he hadn’t completely emptied his stomach yet.

Derek huffed as Willa gave another yank to the knot in the latex, then asked Stiles, exasperated, “What, are you faint at the sight of blood?”

Willa finally looked at her friend, raising her eyebrow. If he was faint at the sight of blood, it would have been news to her. Stiles looked just as exasperated and shot back, “No, but I might be at the sight of a chopped-off arm!” While the point was valid, she was more concerned with her mate at this point. 

Her mate was halfway through threatening to cut off Stiles’ head when Willa intervened, taking control, “We don’t have time for this! Scott isn’t here, we just have to do it!”

She snatched the saw out of Stiles’ hand, and in response almost, Derek’s body jerked and heaved. The older male coughed as he puked black blood onto the stone floor, Stiles immediately shrieking, asking in a half-panicked half-queasy voice what it was. Willa gagged slightly at the smell as Derek answered, “My body, it’s trying to heal itself.”

Stiles managed to stammer that his body was doing a horrible job rather than puke, and Derek shouted for him to do it. Willa shoved the handsaw at Stiles, then came around behind Derek, pinning his arm onto the table by holding him down at the shoulder and elbow and just rasping, “Hurry up, Stiles.”

As upset and mad as she was, Willa was scared, absolutely and completely terrified. She was so frightened this wouldn’t work, and that she wouldn’t be able to double the claim in time to save him. It didn’t scare her that she would most likely die within a few hours if he did, she would probably welcome it. What scared her is that she was this panicked, this scared, this petrified over the entire thing. Willa had spend so long being afraid, it was like she was human all over again, something she didn’t want.

Before Stiles could actually do anything, Scott burst into the room, looking between the saw on Derek’s arm, Willa using her weight to hold him down, and Stiles, asking, “What the hell are you guys doing?!”

Stiles immediately dropped the saw, sighing, “Oh you just prevented a life time of nightmares.” Willa got off of Derek within an instant, and could smell the wolfsbane on him, but she couldn’t tell if it meant he had the bullet. It was just a general stink of wolfsbane.

Derek glanced over at the new wolf arrival, asking, “Did you get it?” Scott snapped out of his shock of the position he had just found them all in and nodded, stuffing his hand into his pocket and yanking out the bullet, handing it over. Willa hissed as she saw the massive copper sniper bullet. Standing up, though swaying slightly, Derek looked at it, not even sparing a glance when asked what he was going to do, just answering, though his words slurred, “I’m gonna…”

The bullet clinked and rolled as Derek collapsed to the ground, eyes closed. Willa’s eyes flashed and she dropped next to her mate, Stiles running around the table to join her, while Scott dove after the bullet. The blond began shaking his shoulders, pleading with him, “No, Derek, don’t do this, come on! Wake up, please, please, Derek!” 

She didn’t hear either Scott or Stiles, that the bullet was out of reach in a drain. All she could focus on was that her mate, hers, was dying in front of her. The bite didn’t work if the receiver was unconscious. Unaware, yes, but they still had to be conscious. Willa continued shaking, even slapping him, pleading and imploring him to wake up, tell her what to do. Finally, Scott yelled he got it, and Willa looked up, indeed seeing the bullet. 

Stiles leant over and muttered ‘please don’t kill me for this’, though she wasn’t sure who to, and punched Derek in the jaw, stumbling back as he began to swear, clutching his fist. Derek had jolted awake, and Willa let out a quick sigh of relief, before pulling him up, asking, “What do I do?”

Derek dug through the empty drawer again, and told her, his voice still slurred, “Get the powder out of it.” Scott and Stiles were too shocked and panicked, while Willa had a cool head, realizing this was the only chance she had at being able to help her mate. She studied the copper for a millisecond before grabbing half in her teeth and pulling, ripping the copper like it was paper, the wolfsbane and a bit of gunpowder spilling out. 

Stumbling back over, Derek had a lighter in hand and quickly lit the pile of dried herb and explosive, all four taking a step back when it flashed, blue smoke curling up from it. The three high school students could only watch as Derek gathered the ash into his hand, hesitating only a second before dumping it into the bullet wound, then pressing his finger in, howling in absolute agony as he crashed to the floor. 

Willa shrieked and Scott had to hold her back from dropping onto the ground after him. She whined and whimpered as Derek writhed on the floor, growling and groaning as another round of wolfsbane hit his system. But this time, they watched as the black vines receded from his arm, blue smoke pouring out out of the bullet hole before it closed up, then vanished. 

With her brother still holding onto her, she held onto him, absolute relief consuming her as Stiles cheered loudly, like it was some kind of special effect or something. Scott let go and asked, “Are you okay?” Despite always saying how much he didn’t like the Hale beta, he still didn’t want him to die, and that was good as it got in Willa’s eyes.

She stepped over and helped Derek up as he replied sarcastically, “Well, except for the agonizing pain.” The blonde couldn’t help but smile, and didn’t care that her brother or Stiles were standing right there. So she wrapped her arms tightly around the shirtless wolf, nuzzling her head into his bare chest slightly. Her smile widened as she felt two incredibly strong, warm arms wrap around her as well. His heart rate was normal, he no longer smelt like death, and he even teased, “Worried about me?” Stepping back, she punched him gently in the arm, still grinning widely. 

A hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her back, making her yelp, and she spun to see that both Scott and Stiles were trying to put distance between the pair, looking the exact opposite of happy. Her brother was glaring at Derek and stepped forward, putting himself between his sister and the other beta, telling him, “Okay, we saved your life. So you’re gonna leave us alone now, got that? All three of us. And if you don’t, I’m gonna tell Allison’s dad, I’ll tell him everything-“

“You’re going to trust them,” Willa interrupted, absolutely incredulous. Yanking her arm out of Stiles’ grip, she shouldered past her brother and stood next to Derek, who immediately shifted his footing to place himself in front of her a bit, out of instinct and habit. She hummed slightly, leaning against him a bit as she rebuked her brother, “They’re hunters, Scott. You think just because you’re seeing their daughter they won’t hurt you? Or me?”

Scott growled and argued, “At least I know where they stand! Get away from him Willa!” Willa snarled and moved closer to the eldest wolf in a show of defiance, her eyes brightening as they faded from blue to yellow. 

Stiles, who normally managed to hold his temper best when everyone else was close to blows, was just as upset that the blonde was seemingly choosing Derek over then and snapped, “Why don’t we have that ‘Derek conversation’ now?! Seems like the perfect time, since we’re all here!”

Derek growled defensively, moving his arm out to block anyone from getting to her easily and shifting half way in protection, while Willa moved closer, her hand resting on Derek’s shoulder as she allowed a half-shift as well. Scott reacted by shifting halfway too, though he didn’t seem to realize it, and Stiles just glowered, though the slight fear he felt caused him to step backwards slightly as he realized he was physically the weakest one in the room.

Willa spoke first after the wolves all snarled at each other for a good minute or so, remaining close to Derek, “Fine, we can have the conversation, but everyone calm the hell down!” To show what she meant, Willa pulled her wolf back entirely, taking a deep breath and calming down best she could. The older beta followed suit, standing up straight from his leant-over position, pulling back his wolf. Scott blinked and realized what they were doing and just shook his head to pull himself out, which made him look like a dog. 

Stiles just tried to stop glaring, although he didn’t make that much effort really. Her brother didn’t even bother to hold back the absolutely deadly glare directed at Derek. Willa placed her hand gently on Derek’s arm, murmuring for him to grab his shirt, before lifting herself to sit on the metal exam table, sighing, “You can ask me whatever you want, but only if you really want to know the answer.”

Stiles, surprisingly, was the quicker and asked, almost the moment she stopped speaking, “Why did you offer that ‘mate claim’ or whatever bite to him?” Scott looked back at Stiles, shocked. She had forgotten that her brother hadn’t been there when she put that out there, and hadn’t been thinking about saying it around Stiles.

Of course Stiles just had to start with the hard ones, not anything easy, nothing to ease either boy into the entire situation. Derek had returned to stand next to her, the bloody shirt sleeve rolled up, as Willa answered, completely honest, though choosing words and phrases carefully, “Mate claims are considered a ‘heal-all’ among werewolves. It’s been documented several times the bite to claim another wolf as a mate has saved wolves from wolfsbane poising, mistletoe poisoning, mortal wounds, from death by Alpha, all of it has been cured or reversed from a mate claim bite.”

She was rather proud of herself, for not loosing patience and picking such a non-incriminating answer. But Stiles was just as clever as her, if not more so, and continued, “So you offered to basically get married to this guy,” he gestured to the seemingly calm yet very broody Derek, “All so we wouldn’t have to cut off his arm? Everything I’ve read has said wolves and werewolves mate for life, and I know you know that.”

Damn Stiles and his thorough research. Willa tensed but nodded, still remaining calm, “Yes. I would have rather claimed him as my mate for the rest of my days than cut off his arm.”

It was Scott’s turn as he pushed, “You’ve barely known him three months, Wills! Why would you give up your chance at meeting someone you actually love for Derek Hale?” Scott was loosing his cool a lot quicker, though Willa assumed it was the idea of his baby sister having any kind of love life on top of possibly being involved with Derek.

Which meant there was more than likely going to be some kind of bloodshed that night, but it was going to happen eventually whether she liked it or not. Running a hand through her hair, the blonde twin reminded softly, watching her brother like a hawk, “I told you to only ask questions you wanted answers to. Scott, do you really, honestly, want to know why? Do either of you actually want to know why I was so scared to loose Derek?”

Both boys nodded adamantly, quickly. They probably didn’t, they hadn’t thought that far ahead, but she had promised, and they were going to find out anyway. But she was still scared that she could lose her brother, her best friend. 

Stiles picked up on her hesitation, and actually managed to calm down a bit, attempting to encourage her, “Wills, we love you, you know that. No matter what.” Derek inclined his head slightly at that to the youngest Stilinski in Beacon Hills, not that Stiles understood why.

Willa smiled, though it seemed a bit morose, and took a breath, before telling the two boys who had been in her life the longest, “The only reason Derek was against me claiming him was because a dual claim can have physical repercussions.” It was a bit cryptic, but Willa would was still hoping there was a chance she could wiggle her way out of the conversation.

But Stiles, he was smart, smarter than Scott, and figured it out first, jaw dropping. The only one who didn’t understand shook his friend, asking him ‘what’ several times before Stiles snapped out of shock enough to tell Scott, though his eyes were focused completely on Willa, “Derek already claimed her as his mate. And she’s totally okay with it!”

She was right, all hell broke loose. Scott shifted completely, and lunged at Derek, knocking the taller male away from his sister and onto the floor. Stiles surged forward too, only he grabbed Willa and yanked her away from the brawling pair. Willa snarled and easily removed herself from Stiles’ hold, diving into the fray. After trading a few punches and scratches, the blond got her claws into her brother and flung him across the room and into the brick wall, the impact forcing Scott out of his shift.

Derek stood, growling still but shifted completely down when he noticed there was a cut on Willa’s cheek. Scott was disregarded by the elder immediately as he held Willa’s chin, who just sighed that she was fine, it was healing. And it was, but that didn’t stop Derek from checking the rest of her for any little scratches, with Willa telling him he was being ridiculous. The overprotective action was more for show, and Willa was aware, but at this point it was somewhat necessary, a show to her brother and unofficial brother that Derek was a good mate, that he would never hurt her.

Stiles helped Scott up and they watched Derek and Willa interact for the short minute, before Stiles stepped closer, and Derek went into defense immediately, eyes glowing in warning. That made Stiles step back, but Willa held onto Derek’s arm, whining slightly. She didn’t want any more fighting, as upsetting as this all was. The older beta huffed in response, but allowed himself to straighten into a more neutral position, keeping his eyes firmly on the other two males.

When no one tried to rip anyone’s throat out again, Stiles stepped forward once more, hands up in surrender and spoke calmly, almost like he was mediating a war, “It’s not exactly something I want to think about, you dating, Willa. And then you go and tell us you’re in a permanent relationship? It’s not exactly the easiest thing to process.” 

Scott said nothing, though it was for the better with his short temper, and Willa sighed, “Well, when was I supposed to tell you I’m dating Derek? After you two had him arrested, or when he saved Scott from the Argents?” Another round of growling came from Scott, this time answered with a snarl from Derek, cautioning the young beta against doing something stupid.

The blonde kept her hand on Derek’s arm, and Stiles glanced over at Scott, but remained in front of the McCall male. Stiles looked back at Willa and pointed out, “Well, you have to admit he gives off a ‘serial killer’ vibe.” She had to chuckle at that, earning a growl in indignation from Derek. Her friend had a point, he didn’t give off a ‘gentle and loving’ impression.

Tension practically choked the air, and it took Willa clearing her throat dramatically to pull all the eyes from the glaring to her. Scott was pissed, but concerned as well, although fury was the predominant emotion for him. Stiles seemed a bit more understanding, though that didn’t mean he lacked any anger. Sighing, Willa told her brother firmly, “Derek wasn’t even going to make a claim to me until you got bitten.”

That quickly startled Scott, who’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the misguiding accusation, and Willa continued, “I was only bitten as an experiment, and when the Alpha bit you, he tried to kill me, he didn’t need the ‘test subject’ anymore.” 

Derek nodded in corroboration, adding finally, “It’s an unspoken rule, no matter how old when you meet, wolves wait until legal adulthood to make claims. The only exception is when the other’s life is in danger.” 

Stiles seemed to be the only one able to digest any of that rationally, while Scott was just battling his temper. Which the ADHD lacrosse player noticed, and tried to make the entire topic more neutral, despite how upset he still was, “So, what, even if Willa had wanted to make the claim say, last week, and you hadn’t already done it, what then?”

Willa was insanely relieved, the first time in the conversation, and indulged Stiles’ curiosity, “If he wasn’t dying, he wouldn’t have let me.” Scott was calming down just barely, but he hadn’t tried attacking Derek again, and that was always a good sign. 

The need to understand most anything that had to do with his two best friends was overwhelming apparently, and Stiles found another question, “What are the physical repercussions of a dual bond? I mean, obviously they’re pretty bad if King Broody would rather cut his arm off.”

While it wasn’t meant as an insult, Willa felt her wolf bristle at the remark. None the less, she answered, “When one is hurt, so is the other. Distance and separations become almost impossible. We’d be two birds with one stone for hunters. Like the Argents.”

She made a point to stress the last part to her brother, and Scott only retorted, “Well, they’re a lot nicer than Derek!” That upset both Willa and Derek equally, eyes flashing and growls vibrating through their bodies. Her brother was so dumb he thought that the Argents were nice? Nice wasn’t shooting you through the arm with an arrow. Nice wasn’t burning innocent people alive because of who they were. 

If Scott thought the Argents were nice, it was time he got a reality check. Clenching her fist tightly, Willa suggested to her mate, “Derek, I think it’s time you show Scott just how… nice the Argent hunters are.” Derek glanced over at her, picking up her point immediately and nodded. It was time for Scott to see what could happen when the wrong people were trusted.

———0————0————0————— 

Whatever had happened between Scott and Derek at the hospital had definitely made Scott let inclines to have an aneurism about what had transpired at the clinic. While he’d been ‘meeting’ Peter, the catatonic and permanently scarred survivor of the Hale fire, Willa had made Stiles go home, then stolen his Adderall to force him to finally sleep, promising to return it when she saw him at school the next morning.

Both McCall twins returned home at the same time, moving around each other awkwardly to enter the house. Willa escaped into the kitchen under the guise of making something to eat, and Scott followed silently. He sat at the table while Willa put a pot of water on to boil, for Ramen, speaking up only when she stood fairly still, “He knows I don’t like him, or him… you know, being with you. But I’d rather you be dating him that not be here at all.”

Willa looked over at her brother, studying him before she replied, speaking cautiously, “I know, and I don’t expect you to like it, Stiles either. He makes me happy, though. Even before you were bitten, I liked spending time with him.” She couldn’t help the small smile that came to her face just thinking about the summer spent with the elder wolf.

Scott tried his best to suppress the growl, though didn’t have much success. Thankfully, Willa just chuckled at his over protective nature and opened the package of Ramen noodles, dropping the block of them in as the water boiled. When she crumpled the wrapper, tossing it in the trash can, he commented, “He seemed, uh, seemed to-“

“Scott, lets just settle with you not killing and just tolerating my boyfriend for now. You don’t have to try and like him,” Willa cut him off. She knew that he was trying to be mature about the whole thing, and she had no doubt Derek had said something about her worrying over loosing her brother or Stiles over him. 

The lacrosse player let out a relieved breath and agreed, happily dropping the topic of his sister being anything other than innocent and pure.

——0———0————0—————0—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long! School and stuff. My apology is making this long! Anyway, I hope you all like this, little bit of Scott and Willa at the end for you guys! Comments and reviews please!


	12. Chapter 12

Willa hadn't planned to spend her Thursday night with the Argents. In fact, she had very much planned to spend it with her boyfriend, in his room, and not leaving until the next morning when she was required to attend school. But those plans had been completely dashed when the Alpha called for Scott earlier that night. Which, due to the terms of the  _very_  tentative agreement Scott and Derek had, meant Derek had to go meet Scott and they needed to track the Alpha, or something to that extent. And it meant leaving Willa at the Argents.

Because as much as Derek hated the hunters, Scott had made a valid point; the Argents didn't know she was a wolf, and if the Alpha came after her, who better to protect her than werewolf hunters? That was why instead of finally getting some alone time with Derek, she was sitting on Allison Argent's bed, talking about him. Talking about him was much less satisfying than actually being in the same room as him, she found.

But she didn't want to offend her potentially dangerous friend, so she pretended that Derek was busy, lied that Scott was doing homework, and Allison had been more than happy to finally have a friend over. Allison's parents were on 'date night'- Willa was nearly certain that  _that_  date involved wolfsbane and probably a gun- and her aunt Kate still felt bad about the 'Condom Fiasco'. And the need to be 'Fun Aunt Kate' had been the only reason Willa was allowed over.

Honestly, Willa severely disliked Kate Argent. The woman nearly killed her mate, not caring who it was she shot, she just wanted to shoot something with a bullet of pure death. If she got the chance, Willa would gladly rip the bitch's throat out herself. But seeing as she was 'human' and hadn't technically met Kate, the blonde just smiled politely when she had arrived and been introduced, the urge to growl suppressed successfully.

Thankfully, that had been the only interaction she had had with the brunette Argent who lacked any semblance of a conscious. The past couple of hours had just been Allison and Willa, trading stories of their men. Willa had told her fair share of stories about Scott, of course, but at the moment, she was telling Allison about the pseudo-date she'd had on Tuesday. Like all her tales of her broody boyfriend, all werewolf and supernatural portions were edited and changed, and some parts were complete fiction to make it seem more date-like.

Technically, Derek and Willa had never actually gone on a date. Willa didn't care, of course, she preferred to just spend time alone with Derek, not go out where there were other people. But her relationship was odd enough, and she just needed Allison to think it was normal. Which was why she always did so damn well in the creative writing portions of English; she was fantastic at making things up when required.

Allison took her turn telling Willa the absolutely pristine version of her date with Scott, with Willa teasing her sporadically. It was probably the only normal part of Willa's life anymore, ironically. Werewolf and werewolf hunter's daughter being friends, and it being the werewolf's only remaining portion of normal.

Willa tossed a pillow at Allison and told her, "You should thank me, for training my brother! If it weren't for me, he'd be, well, he'd be like another Stiles."

Faking a gag, Allison replied, "No offense to Stiles, but oh god! He's a sweet kid, just not my type." As much as she loved Stiles, Willa understood. Stiles was… as unique as both his real name and his nickname. It would take a special kind of girl for him, and he deserved the right girl, which was one reason that Willa would be going complete she-wolf on any girl who even considered dating her best friend.

The blond shook her head and sighed, "He's verging on not being my type if he keeps up his little over-bearing routine. I swear, you'd think I was attacked the way he's acting. It makes seeing Derek so damn difficult."

Giving the sixteen year old a sympathetic look, Allison offered, "Well, anytime you need to have an alibi to spend time with him, you can always say your hanging out with me, and I'll cover for you."

"And what are you offering to cover for?" The teenagers looked up as Kate walked into the room with a pizza box. The elder Argent set the box on the bed but quickly took a seat in her niece's desk chair as well, her brow raised as she waited for an answer.

Before Willa could come up with an absolutely clever lie, Allison just clued her aunt in, "Willa seeing her absolutely gorgeous boyfriend." The emphasis of 'absolutely gorgeous' made Willa flush a bit but her wolf also stirred in jealousy, that anyone else talk about her mate in that manner. Though, the hunter in the room did a great job at keeping that bit hidden.

Kate chuckled at the two girls before asking, "And why would you need to cover for her to see her boyfriend? I mean, I get protective brother, but can't you just sneak out?" It was like the woman just wanted to hear a full confession, and Willa had to resist the urge to reply something incredibly rude and sarcastic.

Somehow, she managed to remain completely calm and the blonde answered semi-honestly, "It's not just my brother, it's my best friend as well. They would call the cops if they thought I wasn't were I said I was." Willa didn't think she should mention to Kate Argent that her boyfriend was older.

Allison, however, had no quips on that matter and added, "Derek's older than her, too." And now Willa really wished she was chasing the rogue Alpha loose in Beacon Hills.

The recognition of the name 'Derek' flashed over Kate's face, and while she was sure that Allison didn't pick up on it, Willa most certainly did, and she was  _not_  thrilled. Because Kate didn't seem like the type to be concerned and warn her against seeing Derek, using the 'he's dangerous' card. No, Kate Argent seemed to be the type of person who assumed that since she was dating Derek, she either knew everything, was a werewolf, or both. While true, that didn't mean it could have been. For all Kate knew, Willa could just be some lovestruck teenager enamored over the concept of an older boyfriend. Or be using him to buy alcohol, there was always that!

The hunter frowned, clarifying, "His last name isn't 'Hale' is it?" Willa was going to deny, say it was something else, but Allison beat her too it by confirming it, chirping some kind of perky affirmative to her aunt. Kate had a glint in her eye as she zoned in on Willa, making the blonde shift uncomfortably. Instead of pushing further, the older woman stood abruptly and suggested, "Willa, why don't you help me get drinks to bring up?"

Her first instinct was to say 'hell no', but that wasn't exactly something she was in the position to say. So she plastered a sweet smile and nodded, following the brunette out of the bedroom and down the stairs. At that moment, Willa felt like she would have been safer standing next to the Alpha, who had already tried to kill her once. Instead, she found herself in the kitchen, next to Kate Argent, filling a glass with water.

Willa kept her mouth shut, saying nothing. Because as good as Willa was at figuring out what people thought on occasion, she knew that hunters were unpredictable and misleading bastards, and this particular one didn't seem to care who she killed as long as she just thought they were a werewolf. And she was not going to give this woman a reason to think she was one.

Kate took the filled glass from her and handed the teenager another one to start filling, her eyes burning into Willa like hot embers. Obviously, she didn't think that Willa was innocent or useless. It was almost like Kate Argent had a billboard above her head that said 'I am a cold-blooded werewolf killer'. The only reason for the silence was Kate was calculating Willa's value to her.

The second glass was taken and she was handed a third, the silence still resting uncomfortably in the kitchen. Finally, Kate spoke up, asking, "How much do you know about Derek Hale?"

Well that was certainly not what she had been expecting. She had been expecting something more in the 'you are a werewolf and I am going to kill you' category. But she could live without that. It was easier to lie about this anyway. Blinking in surprise at Kate, she stammered, "W-what do you mean?"

Maybe Kate wasn't as good at being a hunter as she thought, the woman softening as she replied, "I mean, how long have you  _actually_ known him? About his family, his past, that kind of thing." It required massive amounts of self restraint for Willa not to bark in defense of herself and her mate, but she managed it.

Swallowing thickly, she chose her words carefully, "We met over the summer. I know he lost most of his family in a fire, and he just lost his sister to a wild animal attack. He doesn't really like talking about it, though. I don't blame him." Kate just nodded, taking the third glass and setting it on the counter, studying the blonde teenager before turning away, grabbing two of the glasses and heading upstairs. Willa let out a silent breath of relief. It seemed she would leave the Argent house unsuspected for now.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Derek wasn't exactly thrilled to find her perched on his bed. It meant she had been alone in the woods to get there. But the agitation rolling off Willa was what seemed to prevent him from even bringing up that detail. Instead, he stood still, leaning against the door as he closed it. The blonde was watching him with dark blue eyes, but the edge that was nearly slicing into Derek was proof they could flash yellow at any moment.

Finally, the silence was shattered when Willa asked, her voice icier than ever, "Why didn't you ever even mention you  _knew_  Kate Argent?" Derek visibly flinched, at both the tone of her voice and the name of the hunter.

After she had gone back upstairs, thinking herself to be in the clear with the female hunter, her comfort had been crushed when Kate brought Willa's boyfriend up again, telling Willa and Allison that she had known Derek  _very_  well back when she had lived in Beacon Hills the first time. Right around the time of the Hale fire. The threat in her words was so well veiled that Allison hadn't picked it up. But Willa sure as hell had; Willa had to watch her back or risk being burned, literally.

Her irritation was more of a shield for just how upset she actually was. Kate Argent had pushed every single button possible. Whether it was to make Willa let something slip about Derek, or to get Willa to shift, she didn't know, but both had been very close calls. The wolfsbane smell that always held strong in the Argent house hadn't helped matters either.

Willa didn't get a response, not quickly. Derek remained quiet, not moving from his place leaning on the door. The blonde stubbornly crossed her arms and leant on the headboard, settling in to wait. She may have been more upset with herself that him, but that didn't alter her wanting a reason that Derek hadn't told her about Kate. It was highly upsetting to find out your friend's  _aunt_  had dated your boyfriend. Though, more creepy on Kate's part, Willa knew Kate was older than Derek, older than the five years that separated her and Derek.

A feather dropping could have been heard in the room, and the tension was making the entire atmosphere thicker. Derek didn't want to answer at all, while Willa wasn't going to budge until gave her at least a half-decent explanation. They continued staring each other down, though Willa's was more of a glare, until Derek conceded, though the answer was harsh, "I didn't know who she was until after my family was burned alive."

Immediately, Willa's anger dropped, the shield shattering as she felt just enough self-loathing for not connecting the dots. The threat from Kate should have clued her in that she had been the reason for the fire, that it had been her idea. And Willa already knew that mentioning the Hale fire was off limits around Derek, especially with Laura gone.

Standing up, the blonde stayed near the bed, apologizing quietly, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Then why did you?" It was the older beta's turn to glare, and the younger lycan shift uncomfortably, upset that she had let Kate get to her and that she hadn't figured it out until after she opened her big mouth.

Willa let her eyes flick up at Derek once, finding the glare still firmly plastered to his face. She felt like a newly bitten wolf all over again, too weak and stupid to be of any use to anyone, let alone him. It was one of the worst feelings, worse than being bitten, than her first shift, worse than when her dad had left.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she ducked her head further, only shaking her head. She didn't want to tell him that she had done exactly what Kate had wanted, she couldn't. She hated that, that she had allowed Kate in her head, let that horrid creature pour salt in every wound and magnify any doubt. It made her feel like some easily played child, like some manipulated idiot.

The heavy steps that belonged to Derek moved toward her, amplified in the silence, and she backed up, bumping gently against the wall. He was still upset, she could feel it, that he was still angry, but it had lessened. That didn't change how much Willa hated herself for falling for a hunter's ploy.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her against him, asking again, though not as agitated as before, "Why did you bring it up?"

She wouldn't cry, she refused to cry. Willa was emotional enough, and she knew that it was just because of the time of year, it was like she was on a six-week period as far as her emotions went; they were all elevated. But that didn't mean she wanted to cry, that she would. She was a freaking werewolf, she could restrain herself from sobbing over the stupidest mistake she had ever made.

Then again, she couldn't really. While she didn't break down into sobs, warm tears did fall rhythmically from her eyes, making her squeeze them shut. She was forced to reopen them when the build up of salty liquid began to burn. Finally, she just caved, allowing herself to break down for no good reason, making her look like a complete idiot for probably the billionth time in front of Derek Hale.

It took a good five minutes before Willa got herself under control, and she was quite positive she looked absolutely terrible. Pulling herself away from the firm warmth of Derek, she managed to answer in a watery, used voice, "T-that  _bitch_  got into my head. She said everything just wrong enough to make me do something stupid. I let her get what she wanted, let her get to you through me. And I'm sorry, I should have been able-"

"Did she know about you?" Willa looked up, her vision just barely fuzzy from the tear residue. Derek was still upset, visibly. But, as always, she could tell that the emotion wasn't aimed at her anymore. Now it was at the Argent who broke the code, always.

Shaking her head, she answered him, honest as always, "I don't think so. But I think she wants me to push you enough for me to find out about werewolves, or at least get you to shift, maybe." Willa let out an irritated breath before exclaiming, "Maybe she did know, I couldn't tell! She's a heartless, evil, demonic creature!"

What upset Willa most was that she had been outsmarted and used. She was aware she wasn't the best werewolf, even with the strength from the mate bond, all the maturing and everything, she still wasn't some model lycan. But she was smart, she always had been. And that was one thing she was proud of herself for, being smart. For Kate to disorientate her enough to bring up something incredibly painful to Derek….

She was pulled against Derek's chest again, but this time she wrapped her thin arms around him, nuzzling close to her mate. Willa didn't want any more words, just being close to the older werewolf was reassurance enough that her idiocy wasn't being held against her, for the time being.

—0—0—0—0—

Neither Allison nor Scott were in class. Which was odd, Willa had picked up both of their scents before she went into History. She sent a text to both of them, though the one to her brother was far less polite than Allison's. As she moved to Chemistry an hour later, neither missing teen had replied to her, and she shot them both one more message before tucking her phone into her pocket and sitting at her lab table.

Stiles entered the class in his usual chaos, papers sticking out of his bag and the textbook tucked under his arm, and today he had a highlighter sticking out of his front pocket. Amazingly, though, the brunette wasn't late for class. There were still three minutes until then. After he dumped his things unceremoniously on his desk, he walked over to Willa, asking right off the bat, "Have you seen your brother? Or Allison, or Lydia? Hell, even Jackson? Or, I dunno, picked them up with your wolf-y senses?"

Willa sighed and propped her chin in her palm, telling him, "I haven't seen any of them, but Scott and Allison were at her locker today according to my 'wolf-y' senses. Dunno about Jackson, but Lydia isn't here today. And that's because I called and asked, dumbo."

She shot a heatless glare at her friend before he could ask why she knew Lydia wasn't there. Lydia was at home, either drunk or stoned out of her mind. And she only assumed that because when the redhead had answered she had asked how Willa had shrunken into her phone. Willa was sure that she had made a logical assumption.

And as far as Allison went, it was just the wolfsbane on her that clued Willa in. No one else had even the slightest trace of wolfsbane on them. So when she picked it up at Allison's locker, mingled with Scott's scent, she was pretty sure that was another logical assumption. Because Willa only knew five scents by heart; Scott, Stiles, Derek, her mom, and Sheriff Stilinski. She knew her small 'family's scents.

The bell rang, and Stiles practically jumped out of his skin, then scrambled back to his seat just as Mr. Harris began talking. Honestly, Willa didn't like the history teacher all that much. He seed to like her just fine, since she was a good student, but he seemed determined to give her brother and best friend as much detention as academically possible. And that didn't put him on her good side, it shoved him onto her 'highly dislike' side.

Of course the first thing he mentioned was the parent teacher conferences, and those who were below a certain grade average were required to attend. Scott was one of those people, unfortunately. And seeing as he was missing, she wondered if he actually even remembered that the conferences were tonight.

Jackson slunk in just as Mr. Harris was about to give the class instructions of what to do during his class. The lacrosse player's entrance was accompanied by the added smells of blood and wolfsbane, but it was just as faint as it was on Allison. Willa immediately frowned, maybe it was just Allison passing by with a cut.

But when the jock took the empty seat next to her, Willa almost groaned. It wasn't the Argent, the sour smell of wolfsbane mixed with the metallic smell of blood were intertwined with the overpriced aftershave and grass smell that clung to Jackson Whittemore. As Mr. Harris stopped at their desk and said something about Jackson being allowed to leave whenever he wanted, Willa saw the reason for the scent change.

There were puncture wounds- Leather. The smallest whiff of leather was underneath it, and Willa sighed. It was just the puncture wounds on the back of Jackson's neck, he hadn't taken up hunting werewolves. The strength of the two smells must have meant that Jackson had either tried to clean it or messed with the wound earlier.

Harris released them to read chapter nine, perching himself at his desk with a stack of papers after reminding Stiles that the text book was not a coloring book for his highlighter. Willa glanced at the board before flipping her book to the correct page, internally sighing as she saw the topic. It was something she and already covered the year before in one of her advanced classes. It meant that it would be a boring and repetitive class, yet again.

Before she could start the tedious reading of a known topic, Jackson cleared his throat slightly, turned towards her on the lab stool, and asked quietly, "Uh, could I share your book. Mine's, I kind of-"

The poor guy was terrified, despite trying to cover it up. As much as Willa disliked Jackson, she felt bad for him. He had seen the Alpha, almost been killed by it. And she knew the fear that came with an encounter like that. Smiling gently, she nodded and moved her book to rest between them, telling him softly, "Just let me know when your done reading the page."

Willa pulled her notebook and pens out, and easily began taking notes, her hand moving the pen across the page quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jackson watching her, a cross between shocked and admiration flickering over his face. When she stopped taking notes, placing her pen down, the blonde asked, keeping his voice low, "You're already done?"

Looking over at him, she nodded and replied, her voice staying as low as his, "I learned this last year. I'm taking the notes for my brother. Don't worry about it." Her mood towards him was confusing, she was completely aware. Willa wasn't exactly nice around him, she always had a come back for the remarks he made, and ignored him if she could. But it was very clear she wasn't pitying him or babying him. She was just being nice.

Jackson stared at her for another minute, before shaking his head and beginning the reading. Willa caught a couple words from Stiles questioning Danny, but other than that, the class passed quietly. She would take quick notes after Jackson turned a page, before putting her pen down until a new page was turned. When the bell rang, the lacrosse captain had only managed to get three fourths of the way through the chapter, and as they both stood from the plastic stools, Willa offered, "You can borrow the textbook if you want. I'll just use Scott's later."

Her offer surprised Jackson, quite visibly. He wasn't sure how to react so he just nodded dumbly and mumbled, "Thanks." Willa smiled before ripping a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbling something on it.

She folded it in half, placing it on the last read page as a bookmark before closing it, and handing it over to the older boy. Picking her bag up, she gave him another smile before slipping past him and out of the lab, falling into step with Stiles, who had gotten out of the room quicker. He was on the phone with her brother, the two of them arguing before hanging up.

Stiles looked over and immediately started the new conversation with, "Why the hell were you being nice to Jackson?"

Willa sighed, shifting the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder. Of course that was what he brings up. But she answered him nonetheless, "He's going through something very similar to what I went through." Stiles didn't get it, at least that was what she got from the look on his face. So she continued on, "Coming face to face with this Alpha is the single most terrifying thing. It looks like some demon from hell, Stiles. It's absolutely horrifying, and no matter what you tell yourself, no mater what you make yourself believe or how many lies you come up with, it doesn't change the fact that you don't know how you made it out alive. That you faced something that could have turned you into human pulled pork and made it out alive, but it's still out there. Jackson Whittemore will never admit it, but he's actually scared."

The benchwarmer took her words in, before whistling lowly and conceding, "I never thought about it that way. Remind me to never call you a 'scaredy-cat' ever again." Willa laughed as the two wove through the halls to continue their school day.

—0—0—0—0—

She had been right that morning, Lydia Martin was completely and utterly stoned out of her brilliant and beautiful mind. The junior had to have taken at least five doses of the anxiety pills at once, or something. The visit had been uneventful, even a bit entertaining when Lydia identified a stuffed giraffe as a mountain lion. Until Willa answered the girl's phone. There was a video, of the Alpha, on her phone. The bright red eyes made the blonde freeze, before she showed Stiles.

After sending it to herself, she deleted it from Lydia's cellphone, then deleted the sent message as well. It wasn't going to do anyone any good if Lydia saw that video when she sobered up. Stiles and Willa had taken their leave soon after, but not before Willa went around and made sure all sharp objects were hidden and out of reach.

Stiles wanted to go home immediately, and try getting a hold of Scott. Willa, however, had other plans and just promised to let Stiles know if she found anything. The two then parted ways, Stiles going back to the Stilinski house to call her brother, while Willa ran to Derek's house. She kept to the paths Derek had marked off earlier that week, keeping her senses elevated and alert, but as always, she didn't meet anyone.

Derek was doing pull ups when Willa came in the back door. She chuckled and leant on the doorframe that lead from the kitchen into the living room, immediately teasing her mate, "You know if your trying to impress me, you're doing a fabulous job. I'm loving this view."

The raven haired werewolf snorted slightly and asked her, not stopping his exercise, "Did you take care of Lisa?"

As always, straight to business. Willa didn't mind, she knew he was just worried about the wrong people knowing the wrong things. It was just Derek's personality, get the hard stuff out of the way and if you were still alive at the end, you could mess around. Pushing off the aging wood, Willa moved through the living room, around the moving mass of muscle she called a boyfriend, and sat on the stairs, replying, "It's Lydia, and yes. Not that there was anything to take care of. Her stoned little mind has completely convinced her it was a mountain lion. I even deleted the video she took of the Alpha."

The elder beta did pause for that. Willa rolled her eyes, muttering that he wouldn't stop for her but everything froze for the Alpha. She was well aware Derek heard her, and chose to ignore her as he dropped to the floor and moved over to the stairs were she had settled. Rather than risk him breaking her phone, she pulled it out, and showed him the ten seconds of Alpha. Raising an eyebrow, silently asking what to do, Willa looked up at him, blue eyes studying him like she always did.

He hadn't shaved today, the strong line of his jaw dusted with short black hair. The lack of shirt, which Willa was a huge fan of, showed the clearly defined muscle of his torso, shining just enough from sweat. If he was sweating, he'd been working out a few hours, and that normally meant he had encountered someone he was not fond of. This time, it was Jackson, he'd told her already.

Willa had been designated to make sure Lydia wouldn't be a problem, and Derek had been in charge of threatening Jackson to keep his mouth shut. And her mate was not fond of the lacrosse captain after what had happened with the bullet of death. That was why Jackson had puncture marks in the back of his neck, actually.

Before their conversation could go any further, the smell of wolfsbane and metal, along with the hum of voices interrupted. They were walking, because the smell was getting stronger and the voices clearer, two males and one female. Both wolves immediately moved to the back hall, out of sight. The there hunters walked right into the house, like they owned it or were invited, and the smaller male made a dog joke.

It was Kate freaking Argent with them, scolding her companion for his poor choice of comedy. Of course, she immediately insulted Laura, and despite the unspoken order for Willa to remain unseen and unknown, she reacted first. The hunter who had made the dog joke had wandered too close to the doorway of the back hall, and Willa growled, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him across the entryway, into the wall.

Derek growled, ordering Willa to remain there, moved himself into the remaining two hunters line of sight, before launching himself off the stair rail and kicking the other male in the chest.

Willa snarled when she heard the zap of electricity and groan of her mate. Despite the order, Willa appeared in the doorway of the living room, half shifted, and roared at Kate Argent, her golden eyes locked onto the woman.

Kate seemed surprised that Willa was the other wolf, legitimately surprised. Her wolf wanted to attack, simply overpower the human and kill her. But there was electricity and Willa saw Derek sprawled on the ground. She wasn't stupid, she understood that Kate had something strong enough to knock Derek off his ass, which would make it twice as worse on her. Despite being one with her wolf, Willa needed to be in control, complete control of this situation if she wanted her and Derek to come out of it alive.

Stranding straight, Willa pulled her wolf back entirely, remaining cool and calm. Kate had regained her composure as well, and Willa commented, "You know, I really thought you were better than dog jokes, Kate. 'Bit it', really?"

The brunette Argent scowled for a second before taking her own shot. Circling Derek, who was still on the floor, struggling to get up, she taunted, "This one grew up in  _all_  the right places. I'm not sure if I should kill it, or lick it."

She wanted to remain in control, she really did. Willa knew that the only way to fight Kate safely was with a sharp tongue. But her wolf's possessive instinct overrode her logic. Eyes flashing yellow and canines becoming small daggers, Willa growled before lunging at the hunter, only to go flying back and collapsing to the floor. The black stick had zapped her, and the blonde sixteen year old panted heavily as the muscles in her body spasmed from the massive amount of electricity that had hit her.

Derek snarled and shoved himself up, only to land a few inches away from Willa, struggling to gain control over his body. The blonde whimpered and somehow managed to pull herself over to her mate, her body hitting the floor again.

Kate chuckled, watching as Willa struggled to breath and Derek kept his body in front of the younger girl protectively. Kate continued to taunt and prod the wolves, but it was only Derek who paid any attention to the woman. Willa had curled up slightly on her side, breathing heavily. 900,000 volts was lethal to humans, not werwolves. But Willa was a small girl, and 900,000 volts did much more damage to the girl who barely weighed a hundred pounds, werewolf or not.

As Kate continued to talk, Willa slowly recovered, and she had already picked up on Derek's plan. He'd managed to recover as well, but continued to pretend he was still weak. And Kate just kept on going. There was a scratchy slide and a click as the brunette put her electric stick away, much to Willa's relief. Less than a minute later, though, the bitch had a gun, and was holding the trigger, just letting it shoot like it were some kind of video game.

Willa and Derek managed to get out of the house just as she told them they were useless. The pair continued running, until neither of them could see the house and the gunshots sounded like rain on a roof.

Leaning against a tree, the blonde ran a hand through her hair. Kate knew about her, which mean Allison's parent's would know about her. As Derek turned to look at her, she leant her head against the tree and closed her eyes. She didn't want to know how pissed off he was, not yet.

—0—0—0—

Chris Argent watched as Mike was helped up by Jasper, his pale blue eyes making sure they weren't too badly damaged before sighing and turning his attention to his sister. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asked, "Tell me, Katherine, why in the name of God did you think coming in without me and provoking Derek Hale would be a good idea?"

Kate glared at her brother as she told him, "You should be thanking me, Christopher. Because I know who the female beta is." That caught the elder Argent's attention. As upset as he was that his sister's reckless behavior had nearly ended in murder, he did want to know the identity of the werewolf.

They knew about Derek, but he wasn't the Alpha. That left three werewolves unidentified; one young male beta, the Alpha, and the female beta Chris had almost shot on the full moon. But apparently, the female wasn't a mystery anymore. Chris rose his eyebrows expectantly at his sister, waiting for her to share the information.

She sighed when she realized she wasn't going to be getting a 'thanks' from her older brother, not that there had been much of a chance of that, and told him, "It's Allison's friend, Willa McCall. She was here with Derek. And the other night, she told me, well Allison did, that Derek Hale is her  _boyfriend_."

Chris studied his sister, before turning away, going over the new information. Honestly, the hunter was shocked. Willa McCall, a werewolf? His daughter's friend was the last person he would have pegged for a lycan. She was tiny, much smaller than the average sixteen year old, and she was incredibly timid. The kid was the polar opposite of every werewolf he had ever encountered.

And she was dating Derek Hale? The Hale boy wasn't exactly nice. He was aloof and blunt, the kind of person Chris would think Willa would be terrified of, not dating.

But if Willa really was the female beta, she would have been able to tell the Argents were hunters, the wolfsbane smell that Chris and Victoria made sure was on everything would have told the kid that.

Kate saw the gears turning in her brother's mind, and that he was having a hard time believing that Willa McCall was a werewolf. She didn't blame him, much. When she'd seen the petite blond half shifted that afternoon, she was completely and utterly shocked. But she'd seen the kid shift, heard her growl and nearly been attacked by her.

Standing up straight, Kate interrupted her brother's thinking, "I know exactly what I saw, Chris. She seems harmless, but Willa McCall is the female beta, and she is with Derek Hale. And I think they're more than just dating. She was way too possessive over him, too protective for just a girlfriend or just pack."

Chris shook his head, "I believe that it's Willa, as odd as it is. But Willa's too young to be mated. Werewolves have always held to legal age, especially the Hales."

Kate laughed cyclically, challenging her older brother, "You think that they really are going to pay attention to that? They're just animals, on top of that, Willa's a kid, she's hormonal and probably thinks she's in love."

This was one of many things that the Argent siblings disagreed on. Chris held to the code, and saw their jobs to be upholders of the curtain between natural and supernatural. Kate, however, saw their jobs as exterminators and would kill any werewolf she encountered. Even an innocent kid, like Willa McCall. The blonde may have been what he hunted, but he would swear on his life that she had never done anything worth being killed for. Sure, make a bad choice on who she was dating, but she was a kid, and not exactly the strongest willed, either.

Chris glared at his sister, before ending the conversation, "You and I both know that the only werewolf killing anyone is the Alpha. There is no proof that either Derek or Willa have broken any laws. And wolves mate for life, they wouldn't make any claim if it wasn't a true mate claim. Let's go, I have to get to the high school." With that, he turned and exited the house, leaving his fuming sister to storm out after him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long and it's not that good. Also, I was alerted that someone stole my story. Apparently the user x_sara_x_x on Wattpad posted my story like it was her own and even had the nerve to post an authors note saying she hadn't updated because she had been 'busy'. No, she hadn't updated because I HADN'T. I messaged her and made her take it down, although that seems to nice in retrospect, I should have just reported her…
> 
> Sorry about my rant, it's just things like that bug me to no end. Anyway, hopefully it won't be that long for another update! Comments and votes and review and all of it please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first Teen Wolf fic~ I think's it's pretty decent let me know what you think!!


End file.
